Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Harry Potter está de regreso a su segundo año en Hogwarts. ¿Podrá el cuarteto de amigos descubrir los misterios que rodean a la Cámara de los Secretos y quién es el heredero de Slytherin? Mientras los nacidos de muggles son atacados?
1. Capítulo 1

**Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos**

 _Prólogo_

Harry corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, había desaparecido antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Aunque Harry supuso que era lo mejor, no estaba nada contento con el hecho de que él fue el culpable de dejar caer el gran pudín sobre la cabeza de la esposa del jefe de Vernon.

Harry estaba furioso con Dobby por esconder todas sus cartas de Ron, Eliana y Hermione y por intentar que se quedara en 4 Privet Drive en lugar de volver a Hogwarts. A él realmente no le importaba si estaba o no en "grave peligro", como lo había dicho Dobby, porque Hogwarts era su hogar y no iba a renunciar a él.

Dejándose caer enojado sobre su dura cama, Harry vio algo en el suelo. Una pila de sobres sin abrir atados con un trozo de cuerda. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Harry por primera vez en un mes; ¡Dobby había dejado todas las cartas de Harry atrás!

Recogiéndolos, Harry se acercó a la ventana. Tenía que haber al menos cincuenta cartas de Ron, Eliana y Hermione. Uno por uno, Harry abrió las cartas y leyó cada una cuidadosamente. Al principio, todos eran bastante cortos, ya que no hubieran podido decir mucho sin una respuesta de Harry. Luego, las cartas se alargaron cuando comenzaron a preguntar por qué no estaba respondiendo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, Ron hacía mucho que había dejado de escribirle, ya que las letras restantes eran todas de Hermione y Eliana. Harry decidió que Ron se había quedado sin pergamino en lugar de simplemente renunciar a recibir una respuesta.

Después de eso, sin embargo, las cartas de Eliana se volvieron muy urgentes. Ella seguía preguntando si él estaba bien y parecía muy preocupada por no haber respondido. El más reciente dijo que de alguna manera, había obtenido el permiso de su abuelo para ir y quedarse con Ron durante la última parte de las vacaciones, y que allí era bastante aburrido sin él.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se dirigió a su escritorio para escribir una carta. No había llegado más lejos, Querida Eliana, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía enviarle la carta. El tío Vernon había encerrado a Hedwig y le había cerrado la ventana con fuerza para evitar que Harry escapara. Vernon le había dicho que nunca más volvería a 'esa maldita escuela'.

Arrugando el pequeño trozo de pergamino que él y Ron habían robado del salón de clases de Charms para escribir cartas y tirarlo en la papelera, Harry se metió en la cama correctamente. No le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormido, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Estaba en una jaula. La gente estaba en todas partes, mirándolo boquiabierta. Podía ver a Dobby en la multitud diciendo: "¡Harry Potter está a salvo allí, señor!" Luego aparecieron los Dursleys y comenzaron a sacudir los barrotes de su jaula. Algunas de las otras personas se acercaron más a él, mirándolo con asombro a través de los barrotes...

Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora brillaba a través de su ventana. Y alguien lo miraba: alguien de cabello castaño, y ojos azules.

Eliana Ross estaba fuera de la ventana de Harry.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Eliana?" Harry susurró, poniéndose las gafas y arrastrándose hacia la ventana. Casi saltó de su piel cuando vio en lo que estaba sentada: un Ford Anglia grande y turquesa flotaba fuera de la ventana de su habitación.

"Hola Harry." Ella lo miró, confundida, "¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has estado respondiendo mis cartas?"

"Primero que nada, no había estado recibiendo-"

"¡Oi! ¡No hay tiempo para charlar! ¡Esta es una misión de rescate!" Un chico pelirrojo asomó a Eliana y miró por la ventana abierta.

"Ron!"

"Sí, en la carne." Ron dijo sarcásticamente. "Ahora, vamos, ¡salgamos de allí!"

Una tos indignada vino del asiento delantero. "Creo que estas olvidando a alguien?"

"¡Y otro alguien más!"

"¡Fred! ¡George!"

"¡En efecto!" Ellos corearon, ambos haciendo media reverencia a Harry, haciéndolos reír a todos.

"De acuerdo, amigo." Ron se estiró sobre el respaldo de su asiento y tiró de una cuerda de la bota del auto. "¡Aléjate!" Ató la cuerda alrededor de uno de los barrotes mientras Harry hacía lo que le decían. Mientras pasaba la cuerda de modo que todos en el auto sostenían una parte de ella. "¿Listo, Fred?"

"Naturalmente."

"¡La ruptura de la misión está en marcha!" Aclamó George.

Fred pisó el pedal con fuerza. El coche salió disparado hacia el aire, llevándose las barras con él. Se acercó a Harry y todos dejaron caer suavemente la cuerda con los barrotes colgando de ella hacia el jardín. "¡Vamos, entonces! ¡Consigue tus cosas!"

"No puedo, está abajo."

"¡Lo conseguiremos!" Los gemelos salieron del auto y entraron a la habitación de Harry. "Un poco pequeño aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde están estas cosas tuyas, Harry?"

"Encerrado en el armario debajo de las escaleras." Harry suspiró. "No sé cómo vas a..."

"¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!" Ellos sonrieron, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Harry?" Preguntó Eliana.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. "Sí, gracias."

Eliana comenzó a salir del auto y puso su pie en el alféizar de la ventana. Harry la agarró de la mano y la atrajo.

"Gracias." Ella sonrió, se frotó la falda y se volvió hacia la ventana. "¿Ron?"

Ron se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos. "De ninguna manera en el infierno estoy saliendo de un auto volador. Nunca."

Harry y Eliana corrieron por la habitación, recogieron las cosas de Harry y se las pasaron a Ron. Fred y George no tardaron mucho en conseguir su maletero, pero a los cinco les llevó mucho tiempo subir al auto. Harry, George y Eliana empujaron el maletero de la habitación de Harry, mientras que Fred, que había vuelto al auto para ayudar a los "débiles", junto con Ron lo colocó en el asiento trasero. Eliana se acomodó en la parte de atrás, deslizándose en el medio del asiento trasero mientras George se acomodaba en el asiento delantero mientras Harry iba a buscar a Hedwig de su escritorio. Sin embargo, mientras él levantaba su jaula, ella soltó un fuerte grito.

"¡ESO PÁJARO RUDDY!" El tío Vernon estaba despierto.

Harry le entregó a Hedwig a Ron y agarró la mano extendida de Eliana. Ella tiró mientras él intentaba subirse, pero el tío Vernon era más rápido. Él irrumpió en la habitación y agarró el pie de Harry. Ron se acercó y tiró de la otra mano de Harry.

"¡Conduce!" Harry le gritó a Fred, quien lo hizo de inmediato. La puerta del auto estaba abierta, así que Harry pudo entrar con bastante facilidad una vez que su tío lo soltó. Vernon se quedó, gritando y jurando, con el zapato derecho de Harry.

Cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él, Harry se giró hacia Ron y Eliana. "Hola."

"¡Maldito infierno, Harry!" Ron se rió, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Él no quiere que me vaya." Harry jadeó.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Eliana.

"No lo sé. Solo me alegra que no haya logrado detenerme, o de lo contrario todos estaríamos en problemas."

"Eh, un pequeño problema nunca lastimará a nadie!" George sonrió.

"Sí, hemos estado en problemas innumerables veces antes, ¿verdad, Georgie?"

"Bueno, sí, viejo amigo. Hay muchas cosas peores que meterse en problemas, Harry, ¡solo espera!" George miró a Harry a través del espejo y le guiñó un ojo. Harry compartió una mirada oscura con Eliana y Ron.

"Entonces." Eliana cambió de tema. "¿Por qué no contestaste nuestras cartas?"

* * *

"¡Manténgan sus voces bajas, no queremos que mamá se despierte!"

Acababan de regresar a la casa de los Weasley. El viaje había sido largo, pero muy agradable. Harry le había explicado con pesar a Ron y Eliana por qué no había recibido sus cartas y por qué, una vez que las había recibido, no podía responder. Les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho, lo que provocó que el trío se lanzara a una animada discusión sobre quién era la familia que mantenía a Dobby como esclavo. Su sospecha inicial fue la de los Malfoy. Eliana había recordado con euforia que, junto con el permiso de quedarse en la casa de Ron durante la última parte del verano, su abuelo había dicho que también podía quedarse en Hogwarts por Navidad.

"Eso fue casi todo lo que me dijeron durante las vacaciones..." murmuró a Harry sombríamente cuando Ron se unió a una conversación que los gemelos estaban teniendo en los asientos delanteros.

Aunque habían dejado 4 Privet Drive cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, el sol había salido y Harry supuso que eran alrededor de las siete.

"De acuerdo." susurró uno de los gemelos, comenzando a sacar las cosas de Harry de la bota. "Subimos las escaleras en silencio y, cuando bajamos a desayunar, decimos: '¡Mamá, mira quién apareció en la noche!' Entonces podremos seguir con la vida y ella nunca sabrá que tomamos el auto."

"Bueno." Eliana tomó la jaula de Hedwig de Ron.

"Duermo en la... en la parte superior..." La cara de Ron se puso de un verde enfermizo cuando se volvió hacia la casa. La señora Weasley estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó el pequeño letrero de madera que leía La Madriguera y se colocó las manos en las caderas de manera mandona.

"¡Las palabras no pueden comenzar a describir lo furiosa que estoy! ¡Camas vacías! ¡No hay nota!"

"P-pero, Sra. Weasley-" tartamudeó Eliana.

"El carro se fue, podría haberse estrellado, fuera de mi mente con preocupación, ¿te importó?"

Eliana miró desconcertada. "No ... no, no estábamos tratando de-"

"Nunca, mientras yo haya vivido, ¡espera a que tu padre llegue a casa!"

"Por favor, solo escuche..." Eliana levantó la voz.

"Podrían haber muerto, podrían haberlos visto, podrían haber perdido a su padre en su trabajo..."

"¡Ellos lo estaban matando de hambre!" Eliana gritó. "¡Había barras en su ventana! ¡Su tío tomó su zapato!" Ella estrechó sus ojos azules hacia la Sra. Weasley.

Molly movió la boca, pero no se formaron palabras. Nunca en su vida había pensado que Harry Potter, el Harry Potter, podría haber sido muerto de hambre por sus familiares.

Después de un minuto de silencio aterrorizado, la Sra. Weasley habló con voz temblorosa: "Yo... entra, H-Harry. He preparado un desayuno..."

"Gracias, señora Weasley." La voz de Harry era tan inestable como la de ella.

Eliana articuló, lo siento a él. Harry solo negó con la cabeza. Ella se relajó un poco después de eso.

Molly y los chicos Weasley llevaron a Harry y Eliana a su pequeña pero acogedora cocina. A Harry le sirvieron una cantidad de comida notablemente mayor que cualquier otra persona, lo que finalmente consideró algo bueno, ya que estaba hambriento. Todo estaba tan delicioso y parecía llenar un agujero vacío en su estómago que realmente no sabía que estaba allí. La Sra. Weasley había decidido que todos iban a ir a Diagon Alley para comprar sus útiles escolares el siguiente miércoles.

El disfrute de Harry se detuvo cuando una pequeña figura familiar y pelirroja apareció en la cocina.

"Mamá, mamá, ¿has visto mi jersey?" La pelirroja se detuvo en seco al pie de las escaleras con un largo camisón mirando boquiabierta a Harry.

"Hola." Harry la saludo dándole una sonrisa. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y corrió escaleras arriba. "¿Qué hice?" él pregunto mirando a Ron.

"Ginny." Ron dijo en voz baja a Harry y Eliana. "Mi hermana. Ha estado hablando de ti todo el verano, Harry. Un poco molesto en realidad. ¡Querrá tu autógrafo lo suficientemente pronto!"

Más tarde esa mañana, Eliana le dio a Harry un regalo de cumpleaños tardío.

"Solo pensé... si no hubieras recibido todas nuestras otras cartas... no había ninguna garantía..." ella tartamudeó.

Para su gran sorpresa, Eliana le había comprado a Harry dos libros de hechizos defensivos y un libro de Quidditch: Charms of Defense and Diserrence de Catullus Spangle, The Defensive Magical Theory de Wilbert Slinkhard y Beating the Bludgers - Un estudio de estrategias defensivas en Quidditch por Kennilworthy Whisp.

"Woah!" Harry reflexionó: "¡Son geniales! ¡Gracias, Eliana!" Él le dio un rápido abrazo, sin notar que su amiga se habia puesto escarlata al separarse del abrazo. Ya que era extraño que el comenzara el gesto.

El resto del día lo dedicaron a deshacer el jardín de los Weasley. Aunque ninguno de los chicos de Weasley pensó que era divertido, Harry y Eliana lo disfrutaron mucho.

Una vez que Arthur Weasley había regresado a casa del trabajo, Molly le había hecho pasar un mal rato sobre la "aventura" de los niños en su auto. El trío se había colado arriba y se preparó para ir a la cama. Ron estaba compartiendo su habitación con Harry, y Eliana había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Ginny desde que ella había llegado.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en la cocina de la madriguera listos para irse.

"Correcto. Aquí estamos." Molly dijo antes de mirar a Harry. "Harry, tú primero, querido."

"Pero Harry nunca viajó en polvo Floo antes, mamá." Ron intervino.

"¿Polvo floo?" Harry fruncio el ceño confundido.

"Oh, bueno, primero ve Ron, para que Harry pueda ver cómo se hace." Molly dijo señalando la chimenea. "Sí. En ti vas... Eso es todo."

"Callejón Diagon!" Ron dijo despues de agarrar polvo floo arrojandola antes de envolverse en fuego verde y desaparecer.

"¿Lo ves? Es bastante fácil, querido." Molly le dijo a Harry. "No tengas miedo. Ve. Ve. En que vayas. Eso es, cuida tu cabeza. Está bien. Ahora toma tu polvo Floo. Eso es todo, muy bien. Ahora, no te olvides de hablar muy, muy claramente."

"Diaganilly." Harry dijo soltando el polvo se sus manos y desaparecer en fuego verde.

"¿Qué dijo, querido?" Molly le preguntó a Arthur.

"Diaganilly." Arthur susurró frunciendo el ceño.

"Pensé que lo hizo." Molly dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

"Eres un desastre, Harry. Skulkin.'' Hagrid le decía a Harry. "Ronda Knockturn Alley? Lugar poco fiable! No quiero que nadie te vea allí. La gente pensará que no estabas haciendo nada bueno."

"Estaba perdido, yo... espera. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo, entonces?" Harry le pregunta al gigante.

"¿Yo? Oh, estaba... eh... estaba buscando el repelente de babosas que comen carne." Hagrid titubea un poco. "Están arruinando todas las coles de la escuela."

"¡Harry! ¡Ahí estás! ¿Estás bien?" Eliana apareció en ese momento corriendo hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

"Sí." Harry sonrió tímidamente. "Estoy bien. Acabo de terminar en un lugar llamado Knock-turn Alley."

Eliana se separo y sonrió al mirar al gigante sonriendoles a ambos chicos. "¡Hagrid!"

"¡Hola Eliana!" Hagrid saluda con calidez a la niña que sonríe antes de asentir y mirar a Harry de nuevo.

"Es bueno ver que Hagrid te encontró." Eliana le dijo antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué le hiciste a tus lentes?"

La lente izquierda de sus lentes estaba muy rota, y el puente estaba casi completamente roto por la mitad.

"Yo... er..." Harry iba a quitárselos cuando Eliana lo apunto con su varita haciendo que se tensara.

"¡Oculus reparo!" Dijo Eliana, moviendo su varita frente a Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "Ahí, mucho mejor."

"Definitivamente necesito recordar eso." Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Estarás bien ahora, Harry?" Hagrid intervino llamando la atencion a el. Harry asintió enseguida. "Bueno. Te dejo a ti, entonces."

"¡Ok! ¡Adiós!" Eliana sacudió su mano al gigante.

"Gracias. Adiós." Harry se despidió antes de volverse hacia Eliana.

"¡Vamos! Todos han estado tan preocupados." Eliana lo agarro del brazo obligandolo a correr con ella.

* * *

"Lockhart?" Fred gimió.

"¡No él!" George puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry y Eliana acababan de entrar en Flourish and Blotts, la librería de Diagon Alley. Una gran pancarta colgaba justo encima de sus cabezas.

'GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará copias de su autobiografía MAGICAL ME.'

hoy de 12:30 pm a 4:30 pm

"No estoy seguro de confiar en él." Eliana levantó una ceja. "Seguramente no puede haber hecho todo lo que dice que hizo. Quiero decir, ¿Año con el Yeti? ¿Y viajes con Trolls? No lo creo."

"Oh, por supuesto que no." Ron gruñó en voz baja antes de caminar hacia Ginny y sus padres.

Eliana recogió copias de los libros de Lockhart y miró con recelo los títulos, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera atraparlo. "Ha escrito casi toda nuestra lista de libros este año. ¿No crees que eso es un poco extraño?"

"Mm..." Harry no estaba realmente escuchando. "Mira allí esta Hermione."

Ambos sonrieron antes de acercarse al grupo.

"¡Ahí está!" La señora Weasley se desmayó cuando un hombre alto, rubio y cincelado apareció a la vista, con una sonrisa blanca en su rostro.

"Harry hola." Hermione saluda con una sonrisa. "No es grandioso?" ella señala hacia el hombre rubio.

De repente, los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Lockhart perforaron la cara de Harry y el hombre prácticamente gritó. "¿No puede ser Harry Potter?" Corrió por los escalones, agarró el brazo de Harry con fuerza y lo subió al escenario. Lockhart apretó a Harry contra su costado y sonrió a las cámaras, "¡Sonríe, Harry!" Ordenó a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados. "Juntos, tú y yo podemos llegar a la primera página."

El resto de la terrible experiencia contenía muchas más fotografías, autógrafos y que Harry recibió toda la colección de libros de Lockhart de forma gratuita. Mientras Harry bajaba tembloroso del escenario, Hermione y Eliana corrieron hacia él.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Eso fue horrible!" Eliana dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo sé..." Harry se rascó la cabeza. Miró hacia el rincón más alejado de la librería. Ron y la señora Weasley discutían en voz baja. Mirando ansiosamente a Hermione y Eliana comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con las dos no muy lejos.

"Pero mamá!"

"¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No puedes obtener más libros; es demasiado costoso, con todos los que necesitas para la escuela. ¡La serie de Lockhart te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber y más! No necesitas nada más."

"¡Eso no es justo! ¿Cómo es que Ginny recibe toneladas de cosas nuevas?" Ron se quejó.

"¡Porque es el primer año de Ginny y ella necesita todas esas cosas para la escuela! Obtuviste todo eso el año pasado, Ronald, ¡no seas tan egoísta!"

"¡Bien!" Ron se fue furioso.

Eliana miró a Harry, mordiéndose el labio. Harry asintió y el trío se acercó lentamente a Ron, quien, por su aspecto, le estaba hablando a Ginny sobre su discusión con la señora Weasley.

"Y no es justo en absoluto!" Golpeó su cesta de caldero vacía contra su pierna.

"Um... ¿estás bien, Ron?" Harry pregunto vacilante.

"¡No! Mamá no me deja-"

"Lo sé, hemos oído. Aquí." Harry inclinó sus libros en el caldero de Ron. "Compraré los míos."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, amigo!" Los ojos de Ron se hincharon.

"No te preocupes-"

"Apuesto que amaste eso, ¿eh Potter?"

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, usando su habitual desprecio.

"¡El famoso Harry Potter ni siquiera puede entrar en una librería sin hacer la portada!"

"Déjalo en paz, ¡no quería todo eso!" Eliana frunció el ceño hacia Malfoy mientras avanzaba protectoramente.

"¡Ooh! ¡Potter, te has conseguido una novia!" Malfoy se acurrucó.

Eliana se puso escarlata.

Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron a Ron y Ginny. "Bueno, me sorprende verlos a los dos en una tienda. Tu familia debe estar sin comer durante un mes para pagar ese lote." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia los dos calderos que ahora estaban llenos de libros.

Ron y Ginny se dirigieron hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione pudieron agarrar la parte de atrás de sus chaquetas justo a tiempo para detenerlos. Eso, sin embargo, fue cuando Lucius Malfoy se acercó.

"Ah sí, Harry Potter." Llevaba la misma burla que su hijo. "Perdóname." tiró de Harry hacia él y usó su bastón con la punta de la serpiente para quitarle el cabello de la frente a Harry. "Pero tu cicatriz es legendaria. Como, por supuesto, el mago quién te la dio." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Harry de repente se sintió seguro de ira y la adrenalina lo recorrio. "Voldemort mató a mis padres. No era nada más que un asesino." Se apartó de las manos de Lucius.

"Debes ser muy valiente para decir su nombre." La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó. "O muy tonto."

"El miedo a un nombre solo aumenta el miedo a la cosa en sí." Hermione intervino fríamente.

Lucius se volvió hacia Hermione con una ceja levantada. "Y usted debe ser la señorita Granger." Su voz fue repentinamente suave y resbaladiza. "Oh, sí, Draco me contó todo sobre ti y tus padres."

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente, pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en Lucius.

"Muggles, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Lucius reflejaban falsa pena y pena. "Vergüenza." Se giró de repente para enfrentar a Ron y Ginny. "Déjame ver... cabello rojo... expresiones vacías... libros de segunda mano." Lucius escogió un libro viejo del caldero de Ginny. "Deben ser los Weasley."

Ron dio un paso adelante pero Eliana lo retuvo. "Basta Ron, no lo escuches."

"Tu debes ser la señorita Ross." Lucius dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo. "Draco tambien me ha hablado de tí. Chica solitaria, padres desconocidos, segun fuentes confiables una mestiza. O eso se dice, tal vez seas otra hija de padres no magos. Otra verguenza para los sangre pura."

"Niños, está loco aquí, salgamos." Arthur Weasley apareció empujandolos y se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius.

"Ah, mira. Weasley senior." Lucius arrojó el libro de Ginny de vuelta a su caldero.

"Lucius."

Los dos hombres adultos comenzaron una discusión muy acalorada sobre el trabajo del Ministerio de Magia de Arthur, y todas las redadas adicionales por las que no le pagaban horas extras.

"Pobre de mí." Lucius gruñó. "¿De qué sirve ser una desgracia al nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por eso?"

"Ambos sabemos que tenemos una idea muy diferente de lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy." Arthur contraataco.

"Claramente." Los agudos ojos del Sr. Malfoy se desviaron hacia Hermione y Eliana, quienes lo estaban mirando con frialdad. "Oh, la compañía que tienes, Weasley... y pensé que tu familia no podía hundirse más."

No hace falta decir que Arthur se lanzó hacia delante y tiró a Lucius en una estantería, causando estragos entre los otros clientes de la tienda. Por suerte, Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, los encontró y dividió la pelea antes de que se pusiera demasiado fea. Los Malfoys se habían marchado apresuradamente, disparando a Arthur, Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione, una mirada de piedra.

Después de haber escuchado a Molly Weasley gritarle a Arthur una vez más por dar un mal ejemplo a los niños, viajaron de regreso a The Burrow by Floo powder.

* * *

"Vamos, Ginny. No hay nada que temer. Todos tus hermanos lo han hecho. Oh, está bien, si estás tan preocupado, entonces tu padre y yo seguiremos contigo. ¿Listo?" Molly, Arthur y Ginny desaparecieron a través de la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez de la estación de King's Cross.

Fue el 1 de septiembre, que marca el final de las vacaciones de verano y el final del tiempo de Harry y Eliana en The Burrow. La última semana había sido muy divertida; Después de que el incidente en el Callejón Diagon estaba fuera del camino, los Weasley los habían presentado a algunos juegos de hechicería de los que ninguno de los dos había oído hablar antes. Jugaron muchos juegos basados en palos de escoba y Harry finalmente pudo enseñarle a Eliana cómo jugar el Ajedrez del Mago. Resultó que ella era de alguna manera incluso peor que él en eso. En innumerables ocasiones, todos se habían encontrado jugando a Exploding Snap o ayudando a los gemelos a hacer bromas a Percy, Molly y Arthur.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todos se aburrieran de todo eso, así que Harry les enseñó a algunos juegos Muggle a los niños Weasley. En primer lugar, jugaron Blind Man's Bluff con una de las viejas bufandas tejidas a mano de la Sra. Weasley. Fred y George habían derrotado a todos por millas. Harry no estaba completamente convencido de que hubieran jugado bastante, pero lo dejó pasar ya que no había pensado que cualquiera de ellos fuera hechizado. Luego, jugaron fútbol con una pelota inflable que las gemelas habían robado de la colección de juguetes muggles de Arthur. Fueron Ron, Harry y Eliana contra Fred, George y Ginny. Muy sorprendentemente, el equipo de Harry logró ganar seis puntos a cinco. A pesar de su pérdida, los gemelos y Ginny amaban el fútbol y le rogaban que jugara todos los días. Finalmente, jugaron al escondite, un juego que Harry había pensado erróneamente que podrían haber conocido. Aunque Harry tenía la ventaja de que ya sabía cómo jugar el juego, los Weasley sabían todos los mejores lugares para esconderse en la casa. Harry había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él o Eliana habían tenido que gritar.¡Me doy por vencido! ¡Salgan! "y fue testigo de cómo los Weasley salían de los escondites que ninguno de ellos había sabido que existían. Había sido una de las mejores semanas de la vida de Harry. Pero todo eso había terminado y era hora de que regresaran a Hogwarts.

"Tú primero, Ron." Harry dijo, asintiendo hacia la pared.

Ron corrió con cierta velocidad. Cerró los ojos y se estrelló con fuerza contra la sólida pared. Mucha gente se quedó sin aliento cuando golpeó el manillar con fuerza y cayó hacia atrás. "¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Un guardia de la estación se acercó a Ron mientras se levantaba, agarrando sus costillas y gimiendo.

"Erm... perdió el control del carrito." Harry mintió, corrió hacia Ron y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Lo sentimos terriblemente." Eliana dijo angélicamente al guardia. "No volverá a suceder, lo prometemos."

"Será mejor que no..." Murmuró, alejándose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Harry, golpeando la sólida pared.

"No sé." Ron dijo antes de mirar a Eliana. "¿Eliana?"

Ella negó con la cabeza pensativamente, "No lo sé. La barrera nunca se cierra así. A menos que sean las once."

Todos pensaron duro por un minuto, pero el reloj en la pared encima de ellos de repente sonó fuerte.

"¡Eso es! ¡Ya terminamos! El tren sale a las once en punto; ¡lo hemos perdido!" Ron se quedó boquiabierto en la pared.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Harry se volvió impotente hacia Eliana una vez más.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar junto al auto hasta que tus padres regresen a buscarnos." dijo Eliana mirando a Ron.

"Pero si no podemos atravesar la barrera, entonces ellos no pueden regresar, ¿verdad?" Espetó Ron.

"Rayos..." Eliana miró hacia abajo.

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Ese guardia de la estación no está apartando sus ojos de nosotros ahora." Harry miró nerviosamente al guardia.

"Ooh, lo sé!" Ron sonrió emocionado. "¡El auto! ¡Podemos llevarnos el auto!"

Eliana suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Ronald, tenemos doce años. Ninguno de nosotros puede conducir un auto."

"Sí, no podemos conducir un auto Muggle, pero nuestro auto vuela, ¿no es así?" Ante la mirada de Eliana el continuo. "Oye, escucha. Estamos atascados, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que ir a la escuela, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite usar magia si es una verdadera emergencia, sección diecinueve o algo de la Restricción de Thingy!"

"¡No puedes volar un auto hasta Escocia! ¿Alguna vez has..."

"¡No puedo discutir con la ley, Eliana!" Ron olió la victoria.

"¡Puedo si estás siendo irracional!" Eliana replico cruzando los brazos.

"¡No estoy siendo irracional!" Ron contradijo.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa irracional, ¿verdad?" Eliana le preguntó.

"Yo hago..."

"Hacer que?" Eliana lo cortó.

"No..."

Eliana suspiró irritada. "Ser irracional es ser ilógico e irrazonable, lo que significa que no hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que puedas volar a la escuela en un auto a tiempo para el banquete."

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Mírame!" Ron la reto molesto.

"Miren, ustedes dos." Harry interrumpió su discusión. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que tomar una decisión y seguir con ella o no llegaremos a Hogwarts en absoluto..."

"Y eso es exactamente por lo que necesitamos volar el auto allí, ¡para que realmente lo logremos!" Ron lo interrumpió.

"¡Nos meteremos en serios problemas, Harry!" Eliana dijo mirando a Harry.

"Lo siento Eliana, voy a tener que ir con Ron en este caso. Si salimos lo suficientemente rápido, probablemente podamos ponernos al día con el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Por favor? Tenemos que ir a la escuela después de todo." Harry le dijo.

Eliana lo miró con incertidumbre por un minuto antes de suspirar y aceptar dejar que Ron los llevara volando en el auto. Corrieron afuera y en una pequeña carretera lateral por la que estaba aparcada una Ford Anglia turquesa. Ron golpeó el maletero y metieron su equipaje en él. Luego lo cerró y saltó al asiento del conductor. Harry tomó el asiento del pasajero y Eliana se sentó en el medio del asiento trasero, con la mano en la parte superior de la jaula de Hedwig, que estaba en el asiento junto a ella.

"¿Alguna vez has volado esto antes?" Eliana se inclinó hacia delante nerviosamente.

"No." Ron golpeó el volante con su varita y el motor arrancó. Preparándose, puso el pie en el acelerador y levantó el coche en el aire. Londres desde arriba era una vista hermosa, pero ninguno de ellos estaba realmente enfocado en eso.

"Por cierto." dijo Harry con tono de complicidad. "La mayoría de los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver autos voladores."

"Correcto." Ron presionó el botón de aumento de invisibilidad y, Harry asumió, el auto se volvió invisible desde afuera. Sin embargo, solo diez segundos después, el automóvil hizo un ruido de asfixia y la invisibilidad desapareció.

"¡Esta defectuoso!" Ron gritó mientras él y Harry apretaban el botón. Afortunadamente, el impulso comenzó a retroceder nuevamente y se mantuvo razonablemente fuerte por un largo tiempo.

"Bien, ahora a encontrar el Expreso de Hogwarts." Harry escaneó el suelo.

"¡Ahí está!" Eliana señaló por la ventana. Un tren de vapor rojo brillante, ondulantes nubes de humo avanzaba justo debajo de ellos. Al ver que los impulsores de invisibilidad habían desaparecido aparentemente más allá de cualquier punto de retorno, Ron hizo subir el carro por encima de las nubes siguiendo las órdenes de Eliana para que nadie los viera en el tren.

"Está bien." sonrió Harry. "¡Ahora solo tenemos que tener cuidado con los aviones!"

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Ron. Harry pasó los siguientes diez minutos tratando de explicar el punto del viaje en avión de los muggles, mientras que Ron y Eliana le preguntaban repetidamente por qué los muggles no podían viajar a la chimenea o aprender apariciones.

El trío rió y habló por un largo rato, finalmente relajandose de nuevo. Los cielos eran azules y se dirigían a Hogwarts, tal como deberían haber sido.

* * *

Un par de horas sin incidentes más tarde, sin embargo, todos estaban muy hambrientos, sedientos y cansados. Ron había intentado verificar la ubicación del tren, pero había hecho que el motor aullara muy fuerte. Él palmeó el tablero de instrumentos pero, justo cuando habían pasado el lago resplandeciente frente a los terrenos de Hogwarts, el motor se apagó por completo. "UH oh."

El coche cayó repentinamente. Estaban cayendo, ganando velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la sólida muralla del castillo.

"¡No! ¡Coche sangriento!" Ron gritó, girando el volante para que se perdieran la pared del Owlery.

Eliana gritó, agarrando la jaula de Hedwig con fuerza. Harry trató de abrir la puerta, pero el viento la obligó a volver a cerrarse.

"¡PARA PARA!" Gritó Eliana, golpeando la ventana para intentar romperla.

"¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESE ÁRBOL!" Gritó Harry, lanzándose hacia el volante, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Con un golpe de metal sobre la madera, golpearon el grueso tronco de árbol y cayeron al suelo. Hedwig gritaba de terror y estaba tratando de escapar de su jaula, pero solo pudo sacarlo de la cabeza de Eliana.

"Ouch..." Ella gimió mareada, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad sin abrocharse mientras estaba tendida incómodamente en el asiento trasero.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le preguntó, girándose en su asiento para comprobar.

"¡No! ¡Mi varita!" Ron respondió en lugar de Eliana. "¡Mira mi varita!"

Harry se dio la vuelta. La varita de Ron casi se había roto por completo en dos, unidas solo por unas pocas astillas de madera. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para asegurarle a Ron que estaba seguro de que podrían arreglarlo en la escuela, pero nunca tuvo tiempo.

"¡CUIDADO!" Gritó Eliana.

Una rama gruesa se balanceó en la ventana del asiento del pasajero, creando una gran grieta en el centro. Harry miró de nuevo para inspeccionar el daño.

"¡BAJA, HARRY!" Eliana volvió a llorar cuando la rama regresó, esta vez penetrando completamente en el vidrio. Golpeando su cabeza contra el tablero, Harry se cubrió mientras diminutos fragmentos de vidrio caían sobre ellos. Sintiendo varias perforaciones en sus manos.

"Que pasa...?"

Algo golpeó la parte trasera del auto con fuerza. Luego el frente. Luego el lado del conductor.

"¡Es el árbol!" Eliana gritó. "¡Nos está atacando!"

Un gran golpe vino de encima de ellos. Uno de los parabrisas se cayó completamente. El auto no iba a soportar mucho más.

"¡Corre por ello!" Ron se golpeó contra la puerta, solo para ser arrojado de vuelta al regazo de Harry. "¡No! ¡Ya terminamos!"

"¡Cállate!" Eliana espetó. "¡Reversa!" El coche disparó hacia atrás, pero el árbol siguió atacando. Golpeó el techo una última vez antes de que se dispararan fuera de su alcance.

"Eso." Ron jadeó. "Estaba demasiado cerca. Bien hecho, coche."

El coche, sin embargo, había llegado al final de su amarre. Con tres golpes agudos, abrió las puertas e inclinó cada asiento de lado. Lo siguiente que sabían era que todos estaban tendidos en el suelo húmedo. El maletero se abrió de golpe y sacó su equipaje junto con la jaula de Hedwig, que se abrió de golpe. Ella voló y aceleró hacia el castillo sin mirar hacia atrás. El auto rayado, abollado, sucio, retumbó en la oscuridad.

"¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Papá me matará!" Ron se levantó y guardó su varita astillada, "¿Puedes creer nuestra suerte? De todos los árboles que pudimos haber golpeado, tuvimos que golpear el que golpea de vuelta."

"Ugh..." gimió Eliana, trepando lentamente y acercándose para ayudar a Harry a levantarse, cuya cabeza palpitaba por esquivar la rama que había estado a unos dos centímetros de su cara.

Una vez que Harry se levantó, miraron con cansancio el árbol y decidieron subir al castillo apresuradamente. Sin embargo, no fue en absoluto la llegada triunfal que los chicos habían esperado. Rígidos, fríos, magullados y ensangrentados, se apoderaron de los extremos de sus baúles y comenzaron a arrastrarlos por la pendiente cubierta de hierba, hacia las grandes puertas delanteras de roble.


	3. Capítulo 3

"Entonces." dijo Snape suavemente. "El tren no era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry Potter y sus fieles compinches. Quería llegar con una explosión, ¿verdad?"

"¡No señor!" Los ojos de Eliana se ensancharon. "Era la barrera en la estación de King's Cross, es..."

"¡Silencio! ¿Qué has hecho con el coche?" Sostuvo la edición de ese día del Profeta de la noche. "No te vieron nada menos que siete muggles. También parece que se hizo una gran cantidad de daño al árbol de Sauce de Whomping en los terrenos de la escuela."

"Ese árbol nos hizo más daño que nosotros." Ron gruñó.

"¡Silencio!" Snape rompió de nuevo. "Lo más lamentable es que no estás en mi casa y la decisión de si o no expulsar a ustedes tres no recae en mí. Iré a buscar a las personas que lo hacen tienen que poder feliz. Usted deberá permanecer aquí y no Mueve un músculo hasta que vuelva, ¿entendido?" El trío asintió nerviosamente. "Dije entendido?"

"Sí señor." Ellos corearon cuando se fue.

"Te dije que deberíamos tener..."

"Cállate, Eliana. No quiero escucharlo." Ron gruñó. "Estoy en suficientes problemas como para que no me expulsen con sangre... Mamá me matará por volar el auto... Papá me matará por destruir el auto... Ginny me matará por perderme su ceremonia de clasificación... Percy me matará por perder a Gryffindor una tonelada de puntos... Fred y George nunca me dejarán vivir así y solo me he ido y también he roto mi varita."

Harry compartió una mirada desesperada con Eliana. "Oye, no nos pueden expulsar. Al menos de McGonagall quien decide y no..."

"Expliquense." La profesora McGonagall cruzó la puerta, con Snape siguiéndole rápidamente.

Eliana comenzó a explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido (preparando todo para evitar que sonara tan mal y directamente dejando de lado la parte sobre ella tratando de disuadir a los chicos de hacerlo) comenzando con la barrera en la estación que no los dejaba pasar. "Así que realmente no teníamos otra opción, profesora. No pudimos subir a la plataforma, y mucho menos al tren."

"Me temo que debo estar en desacuerdo con usted, señorita Ross. ¿Por qué, puedo preguntar, qué no nos envía una carta por lechuza? Creo que usted tiene un búho, Señor Potter, ¿no es cierto?" McGonagall preguntó.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Ahora que lo había dicho, eso parecía lo más obvio que había hecho. "Yo ... no pensé-"

"Eso es obvio." dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta cuando el profesor Dumbledore entró en la habitación. Harry se quedó dormido. Dumbledore se veía inusualmente serio. "Por favor expliquenme por qué hicieron esto."

Habría sido mejor si hubiera gritado, porque Harry no podía mirar a los ojos tranquilos y azules del director. Ron parecían estar teniendo el mismo problema esa vez, excepto Eliana que fue la que explicó todo una vez más.

Una vez que terminó, Ron intervino. "Iremos a buscar nuestras cosas."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" McGonagall preguntó con severidad.

"Bueno, nos están expulsando, ¿verdad?" Ron preguntó.

"Hoy no, señor Weasley." dijo Dumbledore en voz tranquila y humilde.

"Maldito infierno..." la boca de Ron se abrió.

"¡Cuida tu lengua, señor Weasley!" La profesora McGonagall ladró.

"Lo siento, profesora..." murmuró Ron.

Dumbledore continuó. "Sin embargo, todos deben estar conscientes de la seriedad de lo que han hecho. Esta noche les escribiré a todas sus familias para explicarles el incidente. También debo advertirles que esta es su última oportunidad. Si algo como esto vuelve a suceder, no tendré más remedio que expulsarlos a los tres."

Snape parecía como si la Navidad hubiera sido cancelada. "Profesor Dumbledore, estos estudiantes han hecho caso omiso de la ley mágico por completo y han causado graves daños a un árbol viejo y valioso. I debe:"

Dumbledore levantó una mano. "El castigo de estos estudiantes descansa únicamente con la profesora McGonagall, Severus. Están en su casa y, por lo tanto, son su responsabilidad. Ahora." los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. "Realmente debo bajar al banquete. Hay algunos tarta de crema que realmente me gustaría probar."

Snape le disparó a Ron, Harry y Eliana una mirada de puro veneno cuando se fue.

La profesora McGonagall habló con severidad. "Será mejor que vayan al hospital, todos ustedes. Oh, ¿y señor Weasley? Está sangrando, por si no lo sabía."

"No mucho..." Ron limpió el corte sobre su ceja con su manga.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que no fuimos expulsados!" Ron aplaudió mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón. Habían merecido a cada uno una detención y Harry estaba sobre la luna.

"No, gracias a ti." Eliana replico molesta. "¡Prácticamente les pediste que nos expulsaran! Fuiste muy grosero con el profesor Snape, y luego juraste delante de todos ellos. ¿Y quién fue el que se quejó de cómo su familia lo matará?"

"Yo..." Ron miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. Luego, hubo un silencio ensordecedor que pareció durar siglos.

"Gracias, Eliana." Harry dijo de repente.

"¿Para qué, exactamente?"

"Por todo. Por salvar nuestras vidas. Por habernos librado de tantos problemas como ese. Otra vez. Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte. Especialmente después de hacerte subir al auto con nosotros." Harry dudó. "Lo siento por eso."

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso." Eliana trató de reprimir una sonrisa. "Si no hubiera ido con ustedes entonces yo probablemente todavía estaría de pie fuera de la Cruz del Rey muerta de frío. Así que... gracias a ti."

"Probablemente no deberías estar agradeciéndonos por haberte metido en un coche volador y casi matarte y luego haberte expulsado. Ah, y que enviemos una carta a casa de tus padres explicando todo. Sí, realmente no lo haría. No nos agradezcas por eso." Ron dijo tímidamente.

"Lo siento por todo eso también, entonces." Harry se rio entre dientes.

"Todo está bien." Eliana dejó de caminar. "Me pregunto qué le pasó al auto de tu papá, Ron. Espero que esté bien..."

"No me pareció bien cuando nos dejó." Ron frunció el ceño. "Mamá y papá me enviarán un Howler mañana..."

Harry había estado a punto de preguntarle qué era un Howler, pero Ron continuó. "Bueno, supongo que has aprendido una cosa hoy, Eliana. No estaba siendo irracional, ¿verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Eliana rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Todavía estás sangrando, Ronald."

* * *

Al día siguiente Ron se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Harry cuando Hermione se sirvió unas gachas y el correo comenzó a llegar. A diferencia del correo Muggle, el correo llegó a través de cientos de búhos volando sobre el techo, buscando a su destinatario.

Una gran lechuza gris cayó en la jarra de leche de Hermione y se cubrió de leche y plumas. Hizo una mueca cuando sacudió las plumas de la lechuza y palmeó la leche cuando reconoció a la lechuza: Errol, la lechuza antigua de los Weasley.

"Errol!" Ron suspiró mientras recogía la lechuza y su rostro palideció al ver el sobre rojo que llevaba. "Oh no..."

"Está bien, todavía está vivo." dijo Hermione mientras inspeccionaba a Errol.

Sin embargo, Ron negó con la cabeza salvajemente, con los ojos fijos en el sobre rojo con miedo. "No, no es eso." susurró. "Es eso."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Harry, expresando los dos de su pregunta no formulada.

"Ella ... me envió un Howler." susurró Ron.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a abrirlo?" Eliana le preguntó con decisión.

"Erm... no sé..."

"Será mejor que lo abras, Ron." aconsejó Neville. "Sería peor si no lo haces. Mi abuela me envió uno peor y lo ignoré y"

Neville tragó saliva mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido. "fue horrible."

"¿Qué es un Howler?" Preguntó Harry tímidamente, de repente sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

"No tengo idea." respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no se ve muy bien."

Se volvieron a Ron, pero toda su atención se fijó en la carta; Había empezado a fumar en las esquinas y temblaba de manera muy agresiva.

"Ábrelo, amigo. Se acabará en unos minutos." Seamus sonrió.

"Probablemente." Dean Thomas se tapó la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

Ron respiró profundamente. "Está bien, ¡aquí va nada!" Estiró una mano temblorosa y abrió el sobre. Neville, Dean y Seamus se metieron los dedos en los oídos. Un segundo después, Harry sabía exactamente por qué. Un rugido de sonido llenó todo el Gran Salón cuando la voz de Molly Weasley explotó desde el sobre. El polvo se sacudió desde el techo, los cubiertos resonaron y las palabras resonaron desde el Gran Salón.

"RONALD WEASLEY, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBAR ESE AUTO? ¡ESTOY ABSOLUTAMENTE DISGUSTADA!"

Ron se empujó a sí mismo mientras la gente trataba de ver quién había conseguido el Aullador que palpitaba en los tímpanos de todos.

"¡TÚ, HARRY Y ELIANA PODRÍAN HABER MUERTO! TU PADRE AHORA ENFRENTA UNA CONSULTA EN EL TRABAJO, ¡Y ES TU CULPA! ¡SI PONES OTRO DEDO FUERA DE LUGAR! ¡TE LLEVAREMOS DIRECTAMENTE A CASA!" La voz aterradora se suavizó. "Oh y Ginny, querida, felicidades por hacer a Gryffindor; tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos." Con eso, el sobre estalló en llamas, se arrugó y cayó en el gran charco de leche sobre la mesa.

Nadie en todo el Gran Salón estaba hablando. Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban en los tres mencionados, que eran todos de un tono carmesí muy profundo. Cuando Neville, Dean y Seamus se desenchufaron los oídos lentamente, los tres compartieron miradas ansiosas. Ahora todos en la escuela sabían lo que habían hecho. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry podía ver la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor mirándolos con frialdad.

* * *

Su primera lección del día fue Herbología con el profesor Sprout. Sin embargo, cuando el trío se dirigió a los invernaderos, se encontraron con Gilderoy Lockhart.

"¡Oh, hola! Solo le he estado mostrando a la profesora Sprout la forma correcta de cuidar a un Sauce en ciernes. Pero no quiero que todos huyan con la idea de que soy mejor en Herbología de lo que ella es; ¡Varias de estas plantas exóticas en mis viajes! Les guiñó un ojo y les dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Un profesor Sprout de aspecto asqueroso había aparecido y les había pedido que fueran al invernadero tres en lugar del invernadero uno. Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione se acercaron y comenzaron a caminar, pero cuando Harry llegó a la entrada, Lockhart le puso una mano firme en el hombro y le preguntó al Profesor Sprout si estaría bien pedirle prestado a Harry por un minuto. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Harry sintió que Lockhart se lo llevaba.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Sacudió dramáticamente la cabeza. "No podía creerlo cuando escuché. Todo es mi culpa, por supuesto."

"Erm..." Harry no sabía qué decir. "¿Lo siento, señor?"

"Podría haberme dado una patada. Te di el gusto por la publicidad, ¿no? Te di el error. Me llevaste la primera página del periódico y no pudiste esperar para hacerlo de nuevo."

"¿Qu-? Oh, no, profesor, mira..."

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Lockhart extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello. "Entiendo. Naturalmente, quiero un poco más una vez que lo hayas probado por primera vez, y me culpo por darte eso, porque estaba atado. Para ir a tu cabeza, pero mira, joven, no puedes comenzar a volar autos para tratar de hacerte notar. Solo cálmate, ¿vale? Mucho tiempo para eso cuando seas mayor. Y sí, sé qué ¡Estás pensando! 'Está bien para él, ¡ya es un mago famoso internacionalmente!' Pero, cuando tenía doce años, era tan poco como nadie como tú ahora. De hecho, diría que era aún más de un don nadie! Quiero decir, algunas personas han oído hablar de ti, ¿no es así? ¡Todo ese asunto con El-Que-No-Debe-ser-Nombrado!" Miró fijamente a la relámpago en la frente de Harry. "Lo sé, lo sé, no es tan bueno como ganar el Premio de Sonrisa Más Encantadora de Witch Weekly Cinco veces seguidas, como lo he hecho, pero es un comienzo, Harry, ¡es un comienzo!"

Harry, muy desconcertado, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad ni la paciencia de discutir. "Correcto."

"Bien, bien. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. ¡Fuera de ti, trote, entonces!"

Aún completamente desconcertado, Harry asintió y caminó apresuradamente hacia el invernadero y se acerco a sus amigos.

"¡Silencio, señor Weasley! En ese momento, replantearemos Mandrakes hoy. ¿Alguien puede decirme las propiedades de un Mandrake?" La Sra. Sprout miró expectante a través de la clase de segundo año.

Para sorpresa de nadie, la mano de Hermione se elevó en el aire. "Mandrake, o Mandragora, es un poderoso restaurador. Se usa para devolver a las personas que han sido transfiguradas o maldecidas a su estado original."

"¡Perfecto! Diez puntos para Gryffindor. El Mandrake forma una parte esencial de la mayoría de los antídotos. Sin embargo, también es peligroso. ¿Quién puede decirme por qué?"

La mano derecha de Hermione extrañó por poco las gafas de Harry. "El grito de un Mandrake es fatal para cualquiera que lo escuche."

"Precisamente. Toma otros diez puntos."

"Probablemente se tragó todo el sangriento libro de texto." Ron murmuró furioso a Harry mientras se ponían sus suaves orejeras.

"Te puedo escuchar, Ronald." El rostro de Hermione era pedregoso mientras acariciaba cada lado de sus orejeras para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien puestas.

Una vez que el profesor Sprout le mostró a la clase exactamente qué hacer, todos se pusieron a tratar de replantar Mandrakes en grupos de cuatro. Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione se unieron a un Hufflepuff alto y de pelo rizado que ninguno de ellos había conocido antes.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." Estrechó la mano de Harry. "¡Sabes quién eres, por supuesto! ¡Cor, no diré nada menos que todos conozcan a Harry Potter! ¡Y tú eres Hermione Granger!" Justin estrechó la mano de Hermione vigorosamente. "¡Siempre arriba en todo!" Hermione sonrió. "Eres Eliana Ross otra chica que siempre anda en todo." continuó antes de mirar a Ron. "Y tu eres Ron Weasley. ¿No era ese tu auto volador?" Ron no sonrió. "Ese tipo de Lockhart realmente es algo, ¿no es así?" Justin dijo alegremente mientras comenzaba a llenar su maceta con tierra. "Muy valiente. ¿Has leído sus libros? Me hubiera muerto de miedo si hubiera sido acorralado en una cabina telefónica por un hombre lobo, pero se mantuvo tranquilo y... zap! - fue simplemente fantástico!"

Tan educado e inocente como Justin era, no dejaría de parlotear sobre lo grande e inmensamente valiente que era Lockhart.

"Solo leí sus libros porque era obligatorio hacerlo y, personalmente, no creo nada de eso." Eliana dijo con naturalidad. "Es ridículo, en realidad, que alguien pueda hacer tanto y querer jactarse de ello como lo ha hecho."

Los ojos de Justin se estrecharon, "Bueno, alguien tiene que haber hecho todas esas cosas, ¿no es así?"

Eliana arqueó las cejas. "Quizás. Pero realmente no creo que todas hubieran sido hechas por la misma persona. Especialmente no él."

"¡Bueno, yo nunca!" Justin parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Señor Fletchley, bajar la voz o vamos a tener que pegar que en una maceta con tierra para salvar a nuestros tímpanos." El profesor Sprout ordenó.

"Hmph!" Justin no miró ni habló con Eliana por el resto de la lección.

* * *

Después de que todos hubieran replanteado las patadas, gritando Mandrakes, los agotados Gryffindors regresaron al castillo.

"¿Que sigue?" Ron se quejo

"Transfiguración." Hermione respondió.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque he memorizado todo el calendario." dijo Hermione con irritación.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿A qué te refieres con cómo?" Hermione preguntó.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes recordar todo el calendario?" Ron rodó los ojos.

"Es fácil. Realmente no hay mucho que recordar, Ron."

"Um, ¿estás diciendo que cinco lecciones al día durante una semana es fácil de recordar?" Ron fruncio el ceño. "¡Todavía no he memorizado la del año pasado!"

"Eso es porque no lo intentaste." Eliana murmuro ganandose una risa de Hermione.

"¡Lo intenté!" Ron desvió su atencion a su otra amiga.

"Bueno, entonces, trata más duro este año." Eliana chasqueó.

"¡De acuerdo! Merlín, alguien está en un estado."

Eliana dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y se alejó de ellos.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Cállate Ron." Harry murmuro.

* * *

Eliana estaba sentada sola en un banco leyendo Quidditch a través de las edades sin percatarse que Harry se acercaba a ella.

"Hola."

Eliana levanto la mirada. "Crei que estarias con Ron. Aunque veo que no, ya que estar conmigo le molesta ahora."

"Ignora a Ron." Harry dijo. "No lo dice en serio. El Howler todavía lo está molestando."

"Algo siempre lo está molestando." Eliana dijo con amargura antes de cerrar su libro y mirar a Harry. "Gracias, sin embargo. Es bueno tener a..." Se interrumpió, como si sus palabras habían salido de su propia voluntad.

"¿Tener un amigo adecuado? Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. No tenía a nadie en el mundo Muggle. Todos me odiaban, solo porque Dudley les dijo que lo hicieran. Me pegaban y me decían nombres, pero casi sabía que las cosas iban a comenzar a mejorar." Harry dijo. "Esperaba que la escuela superior lo hiciera por mí, pero resulta que esto es mucho mejor. Nunca podría haber imaginado que un lugar como Hogwarts podría existir."

Eliana miró con nostalgia a la torre de astronomía. "Este lugar me da seguridad. Es un lugar en el que podria no ser molestada o burlada. Tal vez no sea eso..."

"¿Estás bromeando, Eliana? Siempre va a haber personas que intenten abatirte, pero no puedes dejarlas. Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido y todas esas personas que se ríen de ti están celosas. ¿Y sabes qué? Deben serlo. Eres brillante, ¿vale? Esas personas no pueden evitar que seas brillante. Oye, ¿sabes qué es lo que hace a una persona realmente dura? Mantenerse firme ante la adversidad, ya sea sea grande o pequeño. Tú, Eliana eres una persona fuerte, ¿vale?"

"Guau." Eliana sonrió. "Honestamente no creí que tuvieras eso en ti, Harry Potter."

"Bueno, tuve algunos profesores bastante buenos en mi antigua escuela." Harry sonrió.

"Gracias." Eliana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"¿Para que estan los amigos?"

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto antes de que un niño pequeño y nervioso que sostenía una cámara muggle se les acercó.

"Está bien, Harry?" Tan pronto como Harry lo miró, se puso rojo. "Soy Colin Creevey. ¡También estoy en Gryffindor! ¿Crees que podría? ¿Estaría bien si yo puedo hacer una foto? " Colin dijo sin aliento.

"Oh, ¿una foto?" Repitió Harry sin comprender.

"Solo para que pueda probar que te conocí." Colin dijo.

"Oh." Harry todavía no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que era famoso.

"Eres realmente famoso y todo, y quiero que la gente sepa que te conocí y que tal vez tu amiga podría tomarla para poder estar junto a ti y luego tal vez, si lo quisieras y solo si realmente lo quisieras, lo firmarías para mí porque eso sería realmente genial, ¿no? Una foto firmada de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, el elegido. Sí, sería increíble, me encantaría, Harry, pero solo si realmente no te importa porque si lo haces no tienes que hacerlo. pero si está bien, ¿puedo tener una foto firmada de usted, por favor?"

"Colin!" Eliana chilló. "¡Respira, por favor!"

"Lo siento."

"Dando fotos firmadas ahora, ¿verdad, Potter?" Draco Malfoy gruñó, acercándose a ellos con Crabbe y Goyle arrogantemente.

"No no soy." Harry dijo enojado, levantándose y apretando sus puños, "Cállate, Malfoy."

"¡Estás celoso!" Dijo Colin. Harry notó que todo su cuerpo era más delgado que el cuello de Goyle.

"Cállate, Colin." Eliana se puso de pie y tiró de la capa de Colin para que retrocediera.

"¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de Harry Potter? ¿Crees que quiero una cicatriz sucia en mi frente, padres muertos y gafas patéticas? Psh, no gracias."

"Cállate, Malfoy." Eliana gruñó.

"Todavía necesitas una niña para protegerte, ¿eh, Potter? Lástima. Me hubiera gustado pensar que' El niño que vivió' podría elegir sus propias peleas, pero tal vez todos estemos condenados." Malfoy dijo en tono de burla.

"Ya basta, Malfoy." Repitió Eliana molesta.

Malfoy sonrió malévolamente y gritó. "¡Harry Potter está dando fotos firmadas!"

"Cállate..." Eliana fue interrumpida por una fuente muy familiar de extravagancia.

"¿Qué es todo esto sobre fotos firmadas?" Lockhart salió del castillo.

"¡Harry Potter, señor!" Malfoy señaló con un dedo directamente a la cara de Harry.

"Ah, por supuesto. No debería haber preguntado. De acuerdo, Harry, un retrato de lado a lado debería ser suficiente. ¡Señor Creevey, salga!" Lockhart clavó a Harry a su lado.

Colin se hizo para ponerse en posición, pero Eliana hablo bruscamente. "No está dando fotos firmadas."

Colin gimió.

"¡Harry!" Lockhart se quedó sin aliento, "¿Seguramente no puedes hacer que la gente pague por sus fotos? ¡No, no, no! ¡Esa no es la manera de hacerlo!"

Harry movió la boca pero no pudo hablar.

"Nadie está recibiendo fotos firmadas." Los ojos de Eliana se encontraron con los del profesor.

"Oh. Bueno, tal vez solo uno, para este pobre niño aquí." Señaló a Colin y miró esperanzado a Harry. "Ambos lo firmaremos por ti."

Harry lo pensó por un segundo. "Está bien, está bien. Sólo uno, aunque Colin, ¿está bien?"

Colin dejó escapar una larga risita mientras tomaba la foto. Lockhart sacó una pluma colorida del bolsillo y la agitó en la foto de Colin una vez que se imprimió desde la parte posterior de la vieja cámara muggle. Harry luego encontró la pluma que estaba metida en su mano. Garabateó su nombre junto a la indescifrable firma de Lockhart y le devolvió la pluma justo cuando la torre del reloj señalaba el final del almuerzo.

"Oh, gracias profesor Lockhart y gracias Harry Potter. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas firmado mi foto y yo-"

"Colin, tienes que ir a tu clase ahora." Harry le recordó cuidadosamente.

"Oh, cierto. Fue un verdadero honor conocerte, Harry Potter, ¡un verdadero honor!" Se fue corriendo.

Harry rápidamente escudriñó el patio. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron de pie, riéndose a carcajadas frente a Harry. Colin regresaba al castillo como un cachorro sobreexcitado. Lockhart se paseaba por delante de los chicos de Slytherin y les pedía que se apresuraran a seguir sus lecciones. Eliana estaba recogiendo su bolso detrás de Harry. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

"Gracias por intentar detener a Malfoy y Lockhart, Eliana."

"¿Para que estan los amigos?" Ella le sonrió mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo después de Lockhart, preparándose para la lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que sabían que les esperaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Después de sus primeras clases estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Podrías haber frito un huevo en tu cara." observó Ron mientras tomaba asiento en el lado de Harry. Hermione y Eliana se sentaron en el otro lado sacando sus libros. "Será mejor que esperes que Creevey no conozca a Ginny o que comiencen un club de fans de Harry Potter."

"Cállate." le espetó Harry cuando Eliana le lanzó a Ron una mirada de advertencia. Lockhart no necesitaba escuchar las palabras "club de fans de Harry Potter", no después de las dos veces ese día que Lockhart había creído que Harry estaba dando vueltas, atrayendo la atención.

"¡Buenas tardes clase!" Lockhart anunció mientras cerraba la puerta para comenzar la lección. Recogió la copia de Neville de Travels with Trolls y sonrió agradablemente mientras sostenía su retrato en el frente. "Yo. Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga de Defensa de la Fuerza Oscura, y cinco veces ganador del Premio de Sonrisa Más Encantadora de Witch Weekly, pero no hablo de eso. ¡No me deshice de Bandon Banshee sonriéndole!"

Miró a su alrededor con una amplia sonrisa, como si esperara que se rieran, pero solo unas pocas personas lograron siquiera una sonrisa. Hermione estaba sentada derecha, prestando mucha atención.

"Veo que todos han comprado un juego completo de mis libros, bien hecho. Pensé que comenzaríamos hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo para comprobar qué tan bien los ha leído, cuánto ha leído."

Repartió los papeles antes de mirar a todos de nuevo. "Tienen treinta minutos, empiecen ¡ahora!" Dio la vuelta al reloj de arena para marcar la hora.

Media hora más tarde, Lockhart recogió los papeles y los revolvió frente a la clase.

"Tut, tut, casi ninguno de ustedes recordó que mi color favorito es el lila." comentó Lockhart mientras hojeaba los cuestionarios, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Lo digo en Year with the Yeti. Y algunos de ustedes necesitan leer Wanderings with Werewolves con más cuidado, claramente declaro en el Capítulo Doce que mi regalo ideal de cumpleaños sería la armonía entre todos los pueblos mágicos y no mágicos, ¡aunque no le diría que no a una botella grande de Old Firewiskey de Ogden!" Se rió entre dientes mientras seguía mirando a través de ellos. "Pero la señorita Hermione Granger sabía que mi ambición secreta es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de pociones para el cuidado del cabello: ¡buena chica! De hecho..." Miró por encima de su cuestionario y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Un sobresalto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?"

Hermione levantó una mano temblorosa. "¡Excelente!" sonrió Lockhart. "¡Absolutamente excelente! ¡Toma diez puntos por Gryffindor! Además, la señorita Eliana Ross también sabía que mi ambición era crear un producto para el cabello, aunque todavía se desconoce si se sentiría o no como la seda. ¿Dónde está la señorita Eliana Ross?"

Practicamente toda la clase volteo ver a la niña cuando esta levanto su mano con vacilación por la atención incomoda.

"Excelente, señorita Ross. ¡Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y así, para los negocios."

Lockhart se inclinó detrás de su escritorio y levantó una gran jaula cubierta.

"¡Ahora, estén advertidos! ¡Mi trabajo es armarlos contra las criaturas más asquerosas conocidas por la magia mágica! ¡Pueden encontrarse enfrentando sus peores temores en esta sala! Sepan que no puede ocurrirle ningún daño mientras estoy aquí. Todo lo que pido es que permanezcan tranquilos."

Dean y Seamus dejaron de reír ahora. Neville estaba encogido en su asiento.

"Debo pedirles que no griten." dijo Lockhart en voz baja. "Podría provocarlos."

Sacó la tapa de la jaula, revelando pequeños duendes azules. "Recién capturados duendecillos de Cornualles." dijo dramáticamente.

"No son muy peligrosos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Seamus Finnigan, mirando como si estuviera tratando muy duro de no reírse.

"¡No estés tan seguro!" Lockhart le advirtió. "¡Pequeños destitadores diabólicamente difíciles pueden ser!" Los duendecillos estaban temblando en la jaula, haciendo muecas a las personas que se les acercaban. "¡Justo entonces! ¡Vamos a ver qué haces de ellos!" y él abrió la jaula.

Si alguna palabra pudiera describir los eventos de lo que sucedió a continuación, solo podría ser un caos en su forma más pura. Los duendes dispararon en todas direcciones como cohetes. Dos de ellos agarraron a Neville por las orejas y lo levantaron en el aire. Arruinaron el aula. Cogieron botellas de tinta y rociaron la clase con ellos, destrozaron libros y papeles, arrancaron fotos de las paredes, agarraron bolsas y libros y los arrojaron por la ventana rota. La mitad de la clase se refugiaba bajo los escritorios y Neville se balanceaba desde la araña de hierro en el techo.

"Vamos, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, son solo duendes." gritó Lockhart sacando su varita. "¡Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

El hechizo no hizo nada más que hacer que los duendecillos arrojaran su varita por la ventana. Él tragó saliva y se zambulló debajo de su propio escritorio.

Todos los estudiantes, excepto Neville, Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione habían huido de la sala. Al parecer, Neville estaba desesperado por irse, pero estaba siendo suspendido precariamente por dos duendecillos que lo colgaban de las orejas. El trío lo miró y luego miró a Lockhart en busca de ayuda.

"Um, a ustedes cuatro no les importa aclararse aquí, ¿verdad?" Golpeó a un duendecillo justo al lado de su oreja, "¡Gracias!" Lockhart salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudieran decir "No".

"¡Maldito git!" Ron se metió debajo de un escritorio.

"¡Ayúdame!" Neville gimió desde el techo.

"Eh..." Harry siguió a Ron debajo del escritorio y se retorció las manos. Seguido de Hermione.

"Um..." Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "¡Lockhart ni siquiera nos enseñó el sangriento hechizo para detener a los desagradables bichitos! Hermione piensa en algo!"

Eliana salió de debajo del escritorio justo enfrente de ellos, apuntó su varita a los duendecillos que sostenían a Neville. "Inmovilus."

Los duendes se congelaron inmediatamente y cayeron como piedras.

Eliana regresó a la mesa justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada por Neville.

"Bien hecho." Ron fue el primero en felicitar a Eliana que se sonrojó un poco dandole solo una sonrisa.

Todos aprendieron el hechizo inmovilizador. Al final, terminaron inmovilizando a todos los duendecillos restantes. Hicieron un breve trabajo, así que pronto salieron del aula y regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la sala común Harry estaba cargando su escoba y siendo acosado, por Colin Creevey. El primer año había seguido a Harry por todos lados, tratando de sacarle fotos a él de cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. Hubiera sido divertido si él no fuera tan molesto y tendiera a hacerlo cuando Lockhart estaba cerca.

"Colin."

Harry y el niño voltearon hacia la voz. Y vieron a Eliana sentada no muy lejos junto a Neville.

"¿Por qué no bajamos a la biblioteca y vemos si Madame Pince tiene algún libro sobre pociones que pueda ayudarte? Ginny me dijo que tenías algunos problemas en esa área..."

Colin parecía muy decepcionado por no poder seguir a Harry a la práctica de Quidditch, pero Harry ya se había escapado en ese momento, enviándole una mirada agradecida a Eliana que solo asintió.

* * *

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se salió de los vestuarios y se dirigió al terreno de juego. Eran las ocho de la mañana del sábado y Oliver Wood los había levantado a todos al amanecer para hablar de tácticas y practicar para la próxima temporada.

"¿Por fin has terminado, amigo?" Ron, Eliana y Hermione estaban sentados en las gradas.

"Ni siquiera he empezado." Harry respondió con los dientes apretados.

El equipo se lanzó directamente a un partido. Aproximadamente a los cinco minutos, empezaron a escuchar ruidos de chasquidos extraños provenientes de las gradas. Harry miró a la izquierda de Ron, Eliana y Hermione para ver a Colin Creevey, tomando su cámara.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Alicia Spinnet, quien jugó uno de los tres cazadores.

"Ni idea." Harry mintió, mirando a Eliana que estaba arrastrando los pies por las gradas, hacia Colin una vez más. Cuando lo alcanzó, se agachó y comenzó a decirle algo. Colin, sorprendentemente, fue capaz de apartar sus ojos del juego y miró a Eliana, claramente tomando cada palabra que estaba diciendo. Después de un minuto de hablar de Hermione, Colin asintió vigorosamente y corrió hacia el final de las gradas, desapareciendo finalmente.

"¡Harry!" Wood gritó. "La snitch estaba justo allí, ¿por qué no lo intentaste?"

"¡Oh!" Harry miró hacia atrás delante de él. Efectivamente, el Golden Snitch se alejaba de él. Disparó tras él, esquivando a Wood, George y Angelina Johnson antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y agarrarla. Levantó su mano en el aire y saludó a Ron, Eliana y Hermione, que estaban gritando.

"Buen ahorro, Potter. Será mejor que estés en tu juego la próxima vez. Eso fue bastante rápido; ¿qué dices si jugamos otro partido?"

El equipo asintió. Ese juego solo había durado unos minutos, y ninguno de ellos había hecho mucho, por lo que todos seguían siendo bastante fríos.

"Me alegro de que ese espeluznante chico de la cámara se haya ido." Katie Bell dijo.

"Sí, podría haber sido un espía Slytherin!"

"No." George sacudió la cabeza.

"¿No?"

"Los Slytherins no necesitan un espía." explicó Fred. "Porque están ahí."

Mientras Fred señalaba hacia abajo, siete Slytherins corpulentos se dirigieron al campo debajo de ellos con uniformes verdes de Quidditch.

"¡Oh, maldito infierno!" Harry escuchó a Ron gritar desde las gradas.

Los Gryffindors se posaron en el suelo y caminaron hacia los Slytherins.

"¡Pedernal!" Rugió Wood, "¡Hemos reservado el terreno de juego esta mañana, Scram!"

"Ah, pero tenemos el permiso del profesor Snape, mira. Tenemos que entrenar a nuestro nuevo Buscador."

"¿Tienes un nuevo buscador? ¿Dónde?"

De entre los seis altos y musculosos, los Slytherins no pisaron nada más que Draco Malfoy. Tenía una sonrisa tan enorme como la que Harry había visto, y sostenía una escoba limpia y elegante.

"Nimbus dos mil y uno." Malfoy dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Mi padre también compró a todos en el equipo uno. Mira."

Cada Slytherin levantó una escoba idéntica a la de Malfoy. Superaron a los viejos Dos Mil por millas, y barrieron el tablero con los viejos Cleansweep Fives de Fred y George.

"Oh mira." gruñó Flint. "Una invasión de campo."

Harry se giró para ver a Ron, Eliana y Hermione corriendo por el campo para llegar al grupo de jugadores.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Ron se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó a ellos. "¿Y qué está haciendo... aquí?" Señaló acusadoramente a Malfoy.

"Soy el nuevo Buscador, Weasley. Todos admiraban el nuevo Nimbus, y mi padre compró todo el equipo." Malfoy sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Ron cuando Hermione y Eliana los alcanzó. "Tal vez el equipo de Gryffindor pueda obtener algo de oro y obtener nuevas escobas también. Podrías sortear esos Cleansweep Fives; espero que haya un museo que ofrezca por ellos." El equipo de Slytherin aulló de risa.

"¿Tu padre compró las escobas para el equipo?" Eliana aclaró y Malfoy asintió con suficiencia. "Oh. Bueno, eso lo explica. Me pregunté por qué alguien en su sano juicio te pondría en el equipo. Ahora lo entiendo completamente."

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Malfoy exigió, su mirada de suficiencia parpadeando mientras la miraba.

"Significa que nadie en el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo que comprar su entrada." respondió Hermione. "Se metieron en el talento puro."

"Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, pequeña sangre sucia." Malfoy escupió.

Flint se vio obligado a saltar entre los gemelos Weasley y su Buscador para evitar que Fred y George lo abordaran.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Alicia Spinnet había gritado.

Ron saco su varita de su túnica, apuntó directamente a Malfoy. "¡Pagarás por eso, Malfoy! ¡Traga babosas!"

La varita hizo estallar un chorro de luz verde, que salió disparada del extremo equivocado y golpeó a Ron en el estómago.

"Ron!" Gritó Eliana corriendo a su lado. Hermione y Harry estaban justo detrás de ella, en cuclillas junto a su amigo para ver si estaba bien. Pero claramente, con una mirada hacia él, Ron estaba lejos de estar bien. "¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?"

Al abrir la boca, Ron eructó y varias babosas brotaron de su boca y cayeron al suelo. Eliana se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Harry, quien parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella. "Llevémoslo a Hagrid's, es el más cercano." les dijo a Hermione y Eliana quien asintieron mientras levantaban a Ron con Harry.

Mientras que el resto del equipo de Gryffindor se enfocó en empujar a los Slytherins cacareando fuera de la cancha, Harry, Eliana Hermione ayudaron a Ron y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ya que era el lugar más cercano a ellos.

Mientras caminaban, babosas constantemente goteaban de la boca de Ron mientras él gemía. Harry, Eliana y Hermione tuvieron que seguir recordándole que moviera las piernas, y que estaban casi allí. Golpearon furiosamente a la puerta. Hagrid lo abrió muy rápidamente, con una expresión de mal humor en su cara gigantesca; su expresión se iluminó, sin embargo, tan pronto como vio al cuarteto en su puerta.

* * *

"Me preguntaba cuándo vendrían a verme, pensé que habías vuelto a ser el profesor Lockhart..."

Los dejó entrar y con una mirada a Ron, le dio un gran cubo delante de él. "Mejor fuera que dentro."

"No creo que haya nada que hacer, excepto esperar a que se detenga." dijo Hermione cuando Ron arrojó las babosas en el cubo. "Es un trabajo difícil en el mejor de los casos, pero con una varita rota..."

Eliana suspiró mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello, mirando a Ron con preocupación. "Diría que 'te lo dije' sobre la varita, pero creo que estás recibiendo suficiente castigo por eso."

Se encontró con tres pares de ojos incrédulos y se calló, rascando a Fang, el perro de Hagrid, pero Fang, al parecer oliendo a Tabby, se acercó a Harry, quien lo rascó detrás de las orejas. "¿Qué quería Lockhart contigo, Hagrid?"

"Dándome consejos sobre cómo sacar a los kelpies de un pozo." respondió Hagrid, sin parecer complacido con la mención del nuevo maestro de Defensa. Cogió la tetera y se sirvió una taza de té. Ron lo rechazó, no queriendo arriesgarse a empeorar la maldición. "Como si no lo supiera. Una bangin sobre una banshee que él desterró. Si una palabra de eso fuera cierta, me comeré mi hervidor."

"¿Por qué Dumbledore lo contrató?" Eliana preguntó miserablemente. "Seguramente había alguien más que estaba más calificado para el trabajo..."

Hagrid negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo era. Era el único hombre para el trabajo. Y 'me refiero al único. Se está poniendo muy difícil encontrar a alguien para el trabajo de las Artes Oscuras. La gente no está muy interesada en tomarlo. Vamos, están empezando a pensar que está jinxed. Nadie ha durado tanto tiempo. Así que dime." agregó, mirando a Ron con curiosidad ahora. "¿A quién estaba tratando de maldecir?"

"Malfoy." contestó Harry. "Llamó a Hermione algo. Debe haber sido realmente malo porque todos se enojaron."

"Fue malo." dijo Ron al salir de su cuenca, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso. "Malfoy la llamó sangre sucia Hagrid..." Desapareció cuando otra ola de babosas decidió hacer acto de presencia.

"¡No lo hizo!" Hagrid exclamó, indignado. Hermione asintió.

"Lo hizo." aclaró ella. "No sé lo que significa, pero podría decir que fue muy grosero, por supuesto..."

"Se trata de la cosa más insultante en la que podía pensar." explicó Ron cuando volvió a emerger. "La sangre sucia es un nombre realmente sucio para alguien que nació muggle, ya sabes, padres no mágicos. Hay algunos magos, como el nombre de Malfoy, que piensan que son mejores que los demás porque son lo que la gente llama sangre pura. Quiero decir, el resto de nosotros sabemos que no hay ninguna diferencia en absoluto. Mire a Neville: es pura sangre y apenas puede soportar un caldero de la manera correcta."

"Y no han inventado un hechizo que nuestra Hermione pueda hacer." agregó Hagrid con orgullo. Hermione se avergonzó de sus palabras, pero le sonrió.

"Llamar a alguien así es algo asqueroso." continuó Ron. "Sangre sucia, mira. Sangre común. Es ridículo. La mayoría de los magos de estos días son mestizos de todos modos. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, habríamos muerto."

"Bueno, probablemente es una buena cosa que tu maldición haya fracasado." Eliana señaló. "Creo que te habrías metido en muchos problemas si hubiera funcionado."

"Sí, y creo que Lucius Malfoy habría venido caminando a la escuela si hubieras maldecido a su hijo." estuvo de acuerdo Hagrid. "Al menos no estás en problemas. De todos modos, Harry." agregó, mirando al mago de pelo oscuro. "Tengo que quedarme contigo. He oído que has estado regalando fotos firmadas. ¿Cómo es que no tengo una?"

Harry estaba furioso. "No he estado dando un vistazo a las fotos firmadas. Si Lockhart de difusión que todavía alrededor..." Se detuvo cuando Hagrid comenzó a reírse.

"Estoy de broma." le aseguró a Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda y enviándolo a la mesa. "Sabía que no lo habías hecho. Le dije a Lockhart que no necesitabas de él. Eres más famoso que él sin siquiera intentarlo." Eliana se rió mientras Harry le sonrió a Hagrid.

"Apuesto a que no le gustó eso."

"No creas que lo hizo. Y luego le dije que nunca había leído uno de sus libros y decidió irse."

Ron se estaba sintiendo mejor en ese momento y salieron para que Hagrid les mostrara las enormes calabazas que él había estado cultivando, con alguna ayuda mágica ilegal. Hagrid había sido expulsado durante su tercer año, aunque ninguno de ellos era consciente de las circunstancias que rodeaban su expulsión. Se negó a dar más detalles cuando surgía el tema.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, regresaron al castillo, donde se reunieron con la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Ahí están ustedes tres!" McGonagall caminó hacia ellos severamente. "Sus detenciones son esta noche."

Dejaron sus cubiertos con ansiedad. Era el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo y Ron finalmente pudo volver a comer ya que las babosas parecían haber escapado de él.

"¿Con quién estamos?" Preguntó Ron.

"Vas a pulir trofeos con el señor Filch, señor Weasley. No hay magia, solo codo."

Ron gimió.

"Potter, Ross. Ambos ayudarán al profesor Lockhart a responder su correo de admiradores."

"Oh, n-profesora, ¿no podemos ir a pulir los trofeos también?" Harry dijo desesperadamente.

"Absolutamente no. El profesor Lockhart los pidió a ustedes dos personalmente. Ocho en punto, todos ustedes."

Mientras regresaban a la sala común, ambos muchachos discutían sobre quién había conseguido el peor trato.

"¿Limpieza? ¿Sin magia? ¡Maldita inútil!"

"Cambiaría en cualquier momento. Tenía que hacer un montón de limpieza para los Dursleys. Lockhart será una pesadilla."

"¿Por qué crees que él pidió a los dos, entonces?" Ron pregunto mirando a Eliana y Harry con una mirada extraña que no fue notada por ninguno de sus amigos.

"Porque, él ama a Harry, todo el mundo lo sabe ahora, y obtuve un porcentaje de su cuestionario. Claro que él querría su mayor fan y su celebridad enamorada para ayudarlo a responder su propio correo de admiradores." Eliana puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"En realidad no me llamó su celebridad enamorada, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunto con cansancio.

"Oh, él no tenía que hacerlo." Eliana dijo. "Es obvio; te adora."

"Eurgh!" Ron gritó mientras se sentaban en el gran sofá rojo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Creo que Lockhart puede estar un poco celoso de ti, Harry." intervino Hermione.

Harry puso su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Sólo un poquito?"

"Está bien, muy celoso de ti." Hermione levantó las cejas. "Está tramando algo, estoy seguro de eso. Te está chupando por una razón."

"Está haciendo mi cabeza en..."

"Ese es el punto , ¿no lo ves? Él sabe que eres mucho más famoso que él, y eso no le gusta ni un poco." Eliana dijo

"¿Eso es todo lo que le importa? ¿Fama y fortuna y esas cosas?" Ron arrugó su nariz con incredulidad.

"Parece que si." Hermione murmuro.

"Patético viejo-" Ron gruñó.

"Mira." lo interrumpió Eliana. "No tiene sentido quejarse de eso; no podemos cambiar nada exactamente, ¿podemos? Hemos violado la ley y tenemos detenciones. Probablemente deberíamos haber ido a la cárcel." Todos se estremecieron.

"Está bien. Tal vez limpiar con Filch no sea tan malo." Ron murmuró sombríamente, seguido de un silencio. "No es muy probable que..."

"Sí." Harry asintió débilmente. "Y tal vez Lockhart no comience a hablar sobre lo increíble que es esta vez."

"Probablemente no..." Ron se encogio de hombros.

"¿Ahí estás, ves? Ser optimista no es tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

"No." Los muchachos coreaban, contrabandeando risitas.


	5. Capítulo 5

"¿Pueden ustedes dos pensar en una mejor manera de pasar su detención?" Lockhart reflexionó, estudiando detenidamente su correo de admiradores.

"No señor." Eliana mintió.

"De ningún modo." Harry le lanzó una mirada rápida a Eliana. Ambos se mordieron los labios para detenerse por estallar en ataques de risa.

El resto de la tarde agotadora parecía seguir y seguir. No pasó mucho. Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta que Harry escuchó un ruido. Aunque no cualquier ruido. Una voz.

"Ven... ven a mí... Déjame rasgarte... Déjame rasgarte... Déjame matarte... "

Harry se sobresaltó al ver el sobre de Veronica Smethley con tinta dorada. Miró a su alrededor lentamente, tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido.

"¿Harry?" La preocupada voz de Eliana rompió el ansioso silencio. Harry miró hacia abajo para ver que ella lo estaba mirando, con una expresión de gran preocupación en su rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿No puedes... no puedes escuchar eso? ¿Esas voces?" Harry preguntó en general.

Lockhart le dio una sonrisa confusa. "No." Continuó con su escritura.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry abrió la boca para continuar, pero Eliana negó con la cabeza. Miró con recelo al profesor ocupado y luego a Harry. Él entendió su mensaje, pero todavía estaba insatisfecho.

"¿Esas voces? ¿Realmente no puedes escucharlas? Las que dicen, ¿no escuchaste nada?" Les preguntó, todavía desconcertado.

Lockhart hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia arriba. "¿De qué estás hablando? Debes estar somnoliento, ¡genial Scott! ¡Con toda razón, has estado aquí por casi cuatro horas! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte?"

La pareja asintió mientras salían apresuradamente de la habitación. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Harry estuvo seguro de que nadie podía escucharlos.

"¿Qué decía la voz, Harry?" Preguntó Eliana frenéticamente.

"Eso... dijo ' Ven a mí... Déjame rasgarte... Déjame rasgarte... Déjame... ' ¡Ron!" Harry se interrumpió al mirar a su amigo pelirrojo acercandose a ellos.

Ron se apresuró a doblar la esquina, jadeando y limpiándose la boca con la manga. Estaba oscuro afuera, aunque la cena estaba a punto de terminar, pero el trío estaba rodeado de antorchas encendidas, permitiendo que Harry y Eliana vieran la baba brillando en el puño de Ron.

"Tuve que pulir esos sangrientos trofeos catorce veces. Luego fui y tuve otro ataque de babosa en algún premio por servicios especiales a la escuela. Fue horrible. Filch me gritaba que limpiara más rápido, pero ahora creo que mis brazos están cerca de caerse. De todos modos, estoy hambriento, vamos a buscar algo..."

"Dime que podrías escucharlos." Harry lo interrumpió.

"¿Oir qué, amigo?" Ron preguntó confundido.

"Esas voces." Harry susurró frustrado.

"Nah." Ron se encogió de hombros. "Espera, ¿voces?"

"Harry podía escuchar voces durante nuestra detención." Eliana explicó con ansiedad. "Voces amenazadoras. Casi sonaban como si quisieran..." Se detuvo nerviosa cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿Qué?"

"Huelo sangre... Déjame rasgarte... Déjame matarte... Matar... Matar... Matar... Matar."

"¡Harry!" Eliana lo agarró del brazo.

"La voz. Quiere sangre. Quiere..." Harry se interrumpió de nuevo.

"Es hora..."

"Se está moviendo." Harry dijo. "Creo que va a matar."

"¿Matar?" Ron pregunto incrédulo.

Harry corrió por el pasillo y después del sonido. Ron y Eliana corrieron tras él, luchando por mantenerse al día.

"¡Harry espera! ¡No tan rápido!" Eliana lloró.

Harry dobló una esquina y puso su pie en un charco. Cuando se detuvo, Ron y Eliana lo encontraron. Había un mensaje rojo profundo en la pared. Los tres pares de ojos lo miraban mientras Harry daba un paso adelante con cautela.

"La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero... cuidado." Eliana leyó con voz temblorosa. "Está escrito en sangre." Luego vio al gato rígido y mojado colgando al lado del mensaje de su cola. "¿Quién hizo esto?"

Mientras el trío trataba de dar sentido al mensaje en silencio, los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar lentamente en el corredor. Pocos por pocos, se detuvieron en shock. Cerca de cien estudiantes se habían reunido allí en menos de veinte segundos, con Ron, Harry y Eliana atrapados en el medio.

"Enemigos del heredero, cuidado?" La voz de Malfoy vino desde el frente de la multitud. "¡Serás la próxima, Sangre sucia!" Le escupió a Eliana.

"Yo no soy eso. Soy mestiza." Eliana replicó molesta.

"Pruebalo." Malfoy la reto acercandose para encararla.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, alguien empujó a través del bloque sólido de estudiantes. "Suficiente, suficiente. ¡Salgan del camino!" era Filch. "Déjame pasar, aquí." Sus ojos se dirigieron a la forma empapada por el mensaje. "M-Sra. ¿Norris? ¿Sra. Norris? ¿Quién... qué... por qué... cómo?" Filch entonces vio a Harry, que estaba a unos treinta centímetros por delante de todos los demás. "Usted! Hizo esto Usted mató a la señora Norris, te voy a matar, lo haré!" Se tambaleó hacia Harry y le agarró la nuca, ganándose jadeos de los estudiantes que miraban y un grito de Eliana.

"¡Argos!" Dumbledore bramó, apareciendo detrás de ellos con el Profesor Snape, la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Sprout y el Profesor Lockhart junto con una frenética Madam Pomfrey. "Argus, yo..." Vio la carnicería y se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Todos, por favor regresen a sus dormitorios. de inmediato, es decir, todos menos ustedes tres." Señaló a Ron, Harry y Eliana con gravedad.

Ron gimió, igual que Eliana y Harry tosió al apretar el agarre de Filch.

"Argus, debo pedirte que sueltes al señor Potter." Dumbledore pidió con tranquilidad.

"¡Pero 'e ...' e mató a mi gato! ¡El chico no es más que un asesino!"

"Ella no está muerta, Argus. Simplemente petrificada." Dumbledore extendió una mano.

Filch entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry antes de dejarlo ir. Harry inmediatamente volvió a caer donde Ron y Eliana estaban parados tímidamente.

"¡Ah, lástima!" Lockhart se adelantó. "Lo pensé mucho. Lástima que no estaba allí. Sé que solo la contra-maldición que podría haberla evitado."

"Oh, por supuesto que lo hizo." Eliana le susurró a Harry sombríamente.

Dumbledore continuó como si Lockhart no hubiera hablado. "¿Cómo pudo suceder algo tan terrible?"

"Preguntele a él." Filch asintió a Harry acusándolo. "Ya viste lo que escribió en la pared."

"¡No!" Harry miró a Dumbledore desesperadamente. "¡Lo juro, no toqué a la señora Norris!"

"No pudo, señor. Ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo, lo prometo." Eliana suplicó.

De repente, Snape se dirigió al director. "Si puedo, tal vez Potter y sus amigos estuvieran en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado."

Escuchar al profesor Snape defendiéndolos podría casi haber sido considerado como una experiencia extracorpórea para el trío. Sin embargo, en los siguientes segundos, el sueño volvió a la realidad cuando Snape se acercó a ellos de forma astuta. "Por otro lado, no recuerdo haber visto a ninguno de ustedes tres en la cena."

"Estábamos sirviendo detenciones, señor." Eliana se apresuró a responder. "Por el incidente del auto volador."

"¡Eso todavía no explica por qué estaban todos de pie aquí en el momento exacto en que la Sra. Norris fue encontrada petrificada junto a este horrible mensaje!" Snape rugió.

Eliana respiró profundamente. "Después de nuestra detención, Harry y yo no pudimos ver a nadie más hasta que Ron vino y nos encontró. Ron quería ir a cenar, pero no fuimos cuando Harry dijo..." Ella se detuvo y miró nerviosamente a Harry antes de continuar. "Cuando Harry dijo que no tenía hambre. Yo tampoco lo estaba y Ron decidió que realmente no necesitaba comida, así que regresábamos a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando encontramos esto." ella hizo un gesto hacia el piso mojado, con un mensaje sangriento y petrificada a la señora Norris. "Prometemos que así es como se veía cuando la encontramos."

Todos los maestros parecían bastante convencidos por el relato de Eliana, en especial Dumbledore que los dejó ir sin pensarlo mucho.

Mientras caminaban, los chicos agradecieron a Eliana por enésima vez esa semana.

"¡Saludos por eso, Eliana!" Ron le sonrió. "Gran historia Sólo una pequeña laguna. Nunca estoy sin hambre, por lo que no habría dicho que no a los alimentos. De lo contrario, perfectamente creíble."

"Bueno saberlo." Eliana se rió. "Eso lo recordaré."

"Eliana." la voz de Harry se volvió más seria, "Gracias. Honestamente no sé dónde estaríamos sin ti. Y Hermione por supuesto."

"Muertos." Ron dijo simplemente. Todos se rieron, aunque era la verdad extrañamente sombría.

* * *

En la mañana temprano Eliana y Harry se dirigian hacia la biblioteca para ayudarlo a el a terminar su ensayo sobre Herbología en mandrágoras.

"Bien, mientras te ayudo voy a practicar el encanto de Arania Exumai de nuevo." Eliana dijo dandole vueltas a su varita.

"¿No necesitas arañas para que eso funcione?" Harry pregunto confundido.

"Sí, pero todavía puedo practicar." Eliana se encogio de hombros.

"No puedo hacer eso. Mi araña no se quedaría quieta."

"No lo decías bien. Ar-ah-nia Ex- oo h-mai, no Ar-ay-nia Ex- uh -mai" Eliana olfateó.

Harry se rió. "¿Soy el único que siente déjà vu?"

"No, lo estoy sintiendo también." Eliana rió tambien recordo su primer año.

Una vez que se sentaron, la pareja siguió con sus propias cosas hasta que Harry necesitó la ayuda de Eliana. Ella dejaría de intentar repeler su horario y corregiría sus errores de ortografía o le explicaría algo.

Tomó una hora y media, pero el ensayo de treinta pulgadas de Harry finalmente se completó y Eliana había renunciado a cambiar su horario con un hechizo destinado a los arácnidos. En ese momento, Harry con frecuencia se encontraba mirando la varita de Eliana, mirando cómo la movía mientras ejecutaba el hechizo y cuán perfectamente era su patrón. Las líenas talladas se arremolinaban elegantemente alrededor del extremo más grueso de la varita de doce y tres cuartos de pulgada, la hoja extraña sobresalía del patrón, pero nunca se veía fuera de lugar. Era una varita diferente a cualquier otra que Harry hubiera visto; mucho más bonita, mucho más suave que todas las demás de su tipo. Tal vez la varita realmente elegia el mago o una bruja, después de todo.

* * *

Ron alcanzó el pomo de la puerta de bronce, pero retrocedió la mano antes de tocarla. "No puedo entrar allí. Es un baño de chicas."

El cuarteto había estado investigando el área en la que el incidente con la señora Norris había ocurrido cuando Eliana se había dado cuenta de dónde provenía toda el agua que había estado en el suelo esa noche; El baño de mujeres fuera de servicio.

"Nadie estará allí dentro". Hermione abrió la puerta y guió a los niños, "Nadie lo es. Nadie excepto..."

"¡No son chicas!" Una voz aguda gritó. "¿Por qué están ellos aquí?"

"Hola, Myrtle." Eliana saludo con cautela. "Lamento molestarte, pero Hermione y yo estabamos desesperadas por mostrarles a los dos lo bien que está aquí."

"Pregúntale si vio algo." Harry le susurró a Eliana.

"¿Qué estás susurrando?" Myrtle se abalanzó hacia Harry enojada, forzando al cuarteto hacia atrás.

"¡No nada!" Harry tartamudeó. "Sólo queríamos preguntar..."

"¡Nunca nadie me escucha!" Myrtle se lamentó, flotando hacia el primer puesto. "¡Puede que esté muerta, pero todavía tengo sentimientos!"

Hermione dio un paso adelante con ansiedad. "No quería molestarte, Myrtle. Nadie lo hace. Harry solo quería..."

"¡Pah!" Ella escupió: "Buena". Oh, nadie quiere molestar a la pequeña Myrtle. ¡Nadie haría tal cosa! ¡Divertidísimo!" El fantasma gruñó, imitando la voz de Hermione. "¡Mi vida se convirtió en una miseria y ahora ustedes cuatro vinieron aquí para arruinar mi muerte también!"

"Solo queríamos preguntarle si viste algo gracioso la noche en que la Sra. Norris fue atacada afuera de aquí." Eliana preguntó esa vez.

Myrtle sollozó ruidosamente, puso su rostro fantasmal contra Eliana y gruñó dramáticamente. "No estaba prestando atención. Peeves me molestó tanto que entré aquí." su voz se elevó a un volumen de orejas mientras lloraba. "E intenté suicidarme. Entonces recordé que yo..."

"Ya estás muerta." Ron dijo amablemente.

"¡Sí!" Myrtle voló en el aire y se lanzó de cabeza al baño, rociando la habitación con agua.

Los chicos se estremecieron, pero las chicas se encogieron de hombros. "Honestamente, eso fue casi alegre para Myrtle. Vamos."


	6. Capítulo 6

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el ataque y el cuarteto estaba en la biblioteca con Ron, releyendo su ensayo de Historia de la magia mientras intentaba desesperadamente obtener la longitud adecuada para el ensayo antes de que comenzara la clase y tuvieron que entregarlos.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Ron." advirtió Eliana sin siquiera levantar la vista, sabiendo que se estaba acercando a la bolsa de Hermione, que estaba junto a ella.

"Ustedes son tan molestas." suspiró Ron cuando se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a escribir de nuevo cuando Harry se unió a ellos, colocando su bolsa en la mesa donde estaban sentados.

"No lo creo, todavía tengo ocho pulgadas de largo. Hermione ha terminado cuatro pies y siete pulgadas y su escritura es pequeña."

"¿Donde esta ella?" Harry preguntó mientras medía su propio ensayo y Ron señaló las pilas de libros.

"En algún lugar allá, buscando otro libro." respondió Ron mientras escribía algo más sobre su ensayo, tratando de hacer que su escritura fuera lo más humanamente posible. "Creo que está tratando de leer toda la biblioteca antes de Navidad."

"No, ella no lo es." contestó Eliana mirándolos por fin. Hermione había estado en la biblioteca por varias semanas, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos que había sido escrito en la pared. "Ella está tratando de encontrar algo." Ella miró a Harry y vio su expresión perturbada. "¿Hey, qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, es solo... ¿te acuerdas de Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Pregunto Harry y ella asintió. "Lo acabo de ver en el pasillo y se alejó de mí en el momento en que me vio..."

"No sé por qué te importa." dijo Ron, quien apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que Harry estaba diciendo mientras seguía escribiendo en su ensayo. "Pensé que era un poco idiota. Toda esa porquería sobre Lockhart fue tan genial..." Levantó la vista cuando Hermione se acercó a la mesa, molesta.

"Todas las copias de Hogwarts, Una historia han sido eliminadas." se quejó ella mientras se sentaba con ellos. "Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Desearía no haber dejado mi copia en casa, pero no podría encajar en mi baúl con todos los libros de Lockhart."

"¿Qué quieres con eso?" Harry quería saber.

"La misma razón por la que todos los demás lo quieren." explicó Hermione. "Para leer sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos."

"¿Qué es eso?" Harry preguntó.

"Es solo eso, no lo recuerdo. Y no puedo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lugar." Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Hermione, déjame leer tu composición." pidió Ron, mirando hacia el momento. La historia de la magia estaba a solo diez minutos.

Casi al instante, la irritación de Hermione desapareció y la severidad tomó su lugar. "No, no lo haré. Has tenido diez días para terminarlo..."

"Sólo necesito otros dos centímetros, vamos." suplicó Ron antes de volverse hacia Eliana desesperadamente. "Vamos, Eliana sabes que sientes pena por mí, solo déjame leer el tuyo."

Eliana enarcó una ceja. "Bueno, esa es la primera vez. Alguien realmente quiere copiar mi tarea de Historia de la Magia."

Harry se echó a reír cuando sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron hacia la Historia de la Magia.

Binns, el único maestro fantasma, habló sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289 cuando la mano de Hermione se alzó repentinamente.

El profesor Binns pareció sorprendido y asombrado cuando la llamó. "Señorita... eh."

"Granger, profesor." dijo Hermione claramente. "Y me preguntaba si podrías decirnos algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos."

Sus palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para que toda la clase se despertara y mirara al profesor Binns, esperando las palabras, pero él solo parpadeó. "Mi tema es Historia de la magia, señorita Granger. Me ocupo de los hechos, no de los mitos y las leyendas." Se aclaró la garganta cuando volvió a dar conferencias. "En septiembre de ese año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos..." El profesor Binns dejó de hablar cuando Hermione levantó la mano de nuevo. "Señorita Grant?"

"Por favor, señor, ¿no las leyendas siempre afeitan una base de hecho?"

"Bueno, sí, uno podría discutir eso, supongo." Dudó, mirando a Hermione por un minuto. "Sin embargo, la leyenda de la que habla es un relato tan sensacional, incluso ridículo..." Sin embargo, pareció darse cuenta de que todos le prestaban tanta atención que no tuvo más remedio que contarles. "Oh, muy bien... Déjame ver... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, por supuesto, que Hogwarts fue fundada hace más de mil años por las brujas y magos más grandes de la época. Las cuatro Casas escolares llevan su nombre: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. construyeron este castillo juntos, lejos de miradas indiscretas muggles, porque era una época en la que la gente común temía la magia, y las brujas y magos sufrieron mucha persecución.

Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron en armonía juntos, buscando jóvenes que mostraban signos de magia y llevándolos al castillo para que los educaran. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos. Una brecha comenzó a crecer entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con respecto a los estudiantes admitidos en Hogwarts. Creía que el aprendizaje mágico debía mantenerse dentro de familias mágicas. Le disgustaba que los estudiantes de la familia Muggle creyeran que no eran dignos de confianza. Después de un rato, hubo una seria discusión sobre el sujeto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y Slytherin abandonaron la escuela. Las fuentes históricas confiables nos dicen esto, pero los hechos honestos han sido ocultados por la extravagante leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. La historia dice que Slytherin había construido una cámara oculta en el castillo, de la cual los otros fundadores no sabían nada.

Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie pudiera abrirla hasta que su verdadero heredero llegara a la escuela. Solo el heredero sería capaz de destapar la Cámara de los Secretos, desatar el horror interno y úsalo para purgar la escuela de todos aquellos que no eran dignos de estudiar magia."

Binns se mostró molesto por la muestra de atención cuando la historia llegó a su fin. "Todo esto es una tontería, por supuesto." dijo con firmeza. "Naturalmente, en la escuela se han buscado evidencias de tal cámara, muchas veces, por las brujas y magos más sabios. No existe. Se cuenta un cuento para asustar a los crédulos."

Hermione levantó su mano otra vez. "Señor, ¿qué quiere decir exactamente con el 'horror dentro' de la Cámara?"

"Se cree que eso es una especie de monstruo, que solo el Heredero de Slytherin puede controlar." respondió Binns y notó las miradas nerviosas de la clase. "Les digo que la cosa no existe. No hay cámara ni monstruo. No hay una sola prueba de que Slytherin haya construido tanto como un armario de escobas secreto. Regresaremos, por favor, a lo sólido, creíble, hecho verificable!"

"Es Malfoy, ¿verdad?" Ron preguntó al salir del aula. "Es el heredero de Slytherin."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Lo dudo. Solo porque no nos gusta, no significa que sea el heredero de Slytherin. Tendría que ser alguien más... obvio."

"¿Más obvio? ¿Quién es más obvio que ese imbécil?" Ron pregunto enojado.

Pero Harry entendió. Era plenamente consciente de que la mayoría de las personas en la escuela ahora pensaban que él era el heredero de Slytherin, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor.

"Salazar Slytherin vivió hace mucho tiempo. Incluso algunas de las brujas y magos más viejos que viven hoy podrían ser sus herederos. Además, si fue inaugurada hace cincuenta años, seguramente nadie más aparte del heredero podría haberlo hecho. no puede ser..." Eliana miró a Harry. "Un estudiante. Seguramente no."

"¿Pero y si hubiera dos herederos?" Harry preguntó. "Uno que lo hizo entonces y otro que lo hizo ahora."

"Disparates." Hermione intervino. "Si fueran dos personas diferentes, tendrían que estar estrechamente relacionadas."

"¡Así que podría ser Malfoy!" Ron gritó.

"¡Cállate!" Eliana siseó. "Aunque lo odio, dudo que Lucius Malfoy esté en sus cincuenta años, Ron."

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con su papá?"

"Lo dije estrechamente relacionado. Pero todavía no puedo ver cómo podría ser él." Eliana le replico.

Harry suspiró y miró hacia abajo. "Todos piensan que soy yo."

"¿Lo eres?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Espetó Hermione. Miró a Harry, que todavía estaba mirando al suelo. "No lo es."

"Puede ser." Dijo Harry.

Eliana frunció el ceño. "Pero no lo es. Lo sabrías."

"¿Podría?" Harry la miró.

"Compañero." Ron puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Creo que sabrías si hubieras abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, mataste a un muggle nacido hace cincuenta años y pudieras hablar con un monstruo. No eres el maldito heredero de Slytherin. Y, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, eres un Gryffindor."

"Eso no tiene que significar nada". Hermione dijo pensativamente. "No necesariamente."

El cuarteto caminó en silencio por un minuto antes de que Eliana se quedara sin aliento. "¡Las voces!"

"¿Perdona?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡Las voces que podías escuchar!" Eliana se volvió hacia Harry con entusiasmo. "¡Podrían tener algo que ver con esto!" Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, su rostro se oscureció.

* * *

"Debe haber una manera para que veamos si Malfoy tiene algo que ver con este negocio de la Cámara de los Secretos." Harry dijo en voz baja a Hermione, Eliana y Ron antes de una lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la semana siguiente.

"La hay." Eliana susurro ganándose la atención de los tres. "No hubo una poción que Snape mencionó hace un par de semanas en la clase, Hermione? No puedo recordar el nombre, pero convirtió a las personas en otra persona..."

"La poción Multijugos!" Exclamó Hermione, luciendo encantada. "¡Esa es una gran idea! Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Sin mencionar que estaríamos rompiendo unas cincuenta reglas escolares..."

"¿Qué hace exactamente esta cosa de poción Multijugos?" Harry preguntó con cautela.

"Bueno, si ustedes dos le prestaran atención a Snape, entonces lo sabrían." dijo Hermione, con irritación brillando en su voz. "Te transforma en otra persona. Podríamos cambiarnos a Slytherins y hacerle algunas preguntas a Malfoy sin que él supiera que éramos nosotros. Probablemente nos diría cualquier cosa que fuera remotamente impresionante acerca de él, es tan fanfarrón."

"Esta cosa Multijugos me suena un poco dudoso." dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué pasaría si estuviéramos atrapados luciendo como tres de los Slytherins para siempre?"

"Se desvanece después de un rato." dijo Hermione con desdén. "Recibirá la receta que será difícil. El libro en el que se encuentra se llama Moste Potente Potions y solo se encuentra en la sección restringida de la biblioteca."

"¡Oh, maldito infierno!" Ron gritó

"Shhh!" Harry miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, esperando que nadie hubiera oído.

"Lo siento..." murmuró.

"Pero, ¿cómo vamos a conseguirlo entonces?" Harry pregunto.

"Tengo una idea." Eliana intervino con una sonrisa astuta. "Sé exactamente al maestro correcto que podemos firmar la nota."

Harry la miró y vio la sonrisa en su rostro, y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules. "Oh, no estás pensando en..." dijo, empezando a sonreír.

"Oh, sí, lo soy." Eliana estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Después de la lección, Harry, Eliana y Ron observaron cómo Hermione se acercaba a la mesa de Lockhart angelicalmente y le hablaba con voz tranquila.

"¿Disculpe, profesor? Me preguntaba si podría firmar esta nota. Mire, quería sacar este libro de la biblioteca." levantó la nota falsa que había escrito durante la lección. "Pero la cosa es, está en la Sección restringida, así que necesitaría el permiso de un maestro. Pensé que el libro podría ayudarme a entender un poco mejor lo que dices en Gadding con Ghouls sobre los venenos de acción lenta."

Por suerte, Gadding with Ghouls se había convertido en el libro favorito de Lockhart, por lo que fue fácil para "el mejor estudiante del año", como la había llamado, "obtener un poco de ayuda extra."

Firmó la nota en letras grandes y descabelladas antes de devolvérsela a Hermione y comenzar a hablarle a Harry sobre cómo solía ser un Buscador de Quidditch, y rechazó la oferta de estar en el Escuadrón Nacional para dedicar su vida a la enseñanza. Dijo que estaba más que feliz de transmitir su experiencia a jugadores menos capaces.

Harry había hecho un ruido indistinto antes de apresurarse tras Ron, Eliana y Hermione.

* * *

Harry se mostró incrédulo al ver que se las arreglaban para obtener el letrero de la nota mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca, donde la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, estaba guardando libros.

"Moste Potente Pociones?" ella hizo eco cuando le dijeron qué libro buscaban. Intentó agarrar la nota de Hermione, pero Hermione no estaba soltando la firma de Lockhart, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Me preguntaba si podría conservarlo." pidió, con voz entrecortada y sus ojos castaños encendidos.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo agarró de Hermione y se lo lanzó al bibliotecario. "No te preocupes, te conseguiremos otra. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa si permanece inmóvil el tiempo suficiente."

"¿No es esa la verdad?" Eliana suspiró cuando Madam Pince inspeccionó la nota antes de dirigirse a la Sección restringida para recuperar el libro. Hermione lo puso en su bolso antes de dirigirse al baño de Myrtle la llorona para encontrar la poción. El baño era el último lugar en el que alguien estaría, por lo que se les garantizaba cierta privacidad.

Se sentaron en un círculo junto a los lavabos. Hermione abrió el libro y hojeó las páginas más bien horripilantes.

"Oh, cielos." murmuró Eliana mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Hermione algunas de las ilustraciones. "No es de extrañar que este libro estuviera en la Sección restringida." Ella hizo una mueca ante la imagen del mago que se había vuelto del revés cuando Hermione pasó otra página, finalmente encontrando la página que estaba buscando.

"Aquí está." dijo ella, encantada.

"Esta es la poción más complicada que he visto." comentó Hermione. "Serán moscas, sanguijuelas, fluxweed y nudos de hierba... Es bastante fácil de obtener, están en el armario de la tienda de estudiantes... Pero no sé cómo vamos a obtener cuerno en polvo de bicornio y piel desmenuzada de boomslang, que también será difícil, entonces, por supuesto, un poco de quienquiera que queramos cambiar."

"¿Perdóneme?" Ron la interrumpió, su cara golpeada. "¿Qué quieres decir con un poco de quienquiera que estemos cambiando? ¡No estoy bebiendo nada que tenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe!"

Hermione lo ignoró mientras continuaba. "Sin embargo, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, porque agregamos esos bits al último..."

"Deberíamos al menos planear en quién nos estamos cambiando." le dijo Eliana. "No sé si hay otras chicas lo suficientemente cercanas a Malfoy además de Pansy." Por dentro, se estremeció ante la idea de convertirse en el Slytherin con cara de pug, pero si eso significaba detener al Heredero de Slytherin, entonces ella lo haría.

"¿Te das cuenta de cuánto vamos a tener que robar, Hermione?" Harry le preguntó. "La piel desmenuzada de un boomslang, definitivamente no está en los armarios de los estudiantes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para entrar a las tiendas privadas de Snape? No sé si esto es una buena idea..."

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe, sus ojos eran peligrosos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de ira cuando se volvió hacia ellos. "Si ustedes tres se van a acobardar, bien."

"¿Dije algo?" preguntó Eliana.

Hermione la ignoró. "No quiero romper las reglas, ya saben. Creo que amenazar a los nacidos de muggles es mucho peor que preparar una poción difícil. Pero si no quieren saber si es Malfoy, iré directamente a Madam Pince ahora y devolvere el libro."

Eliana miró a Harry y Ron con incredulidad. "¿Estamos seguros de que esta es Hermione Granger? Se parece a Hermione y habla como Hermione, pero no puede ser ella, porque la Hermione Granger que conocemos y amamos nunca intentaría nos convence de romper las reglas... se supone que es al revés, ¿verdad?"

Ambos chicos se rieron y los ojos de Hermione se volvieron más peligrosos, pero los costados de su boca se torcieron, revelando que estaba tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa.

"Vamos a hacerlo, Hermione." le dijo Eliana, apoyándose contra la pared.

"Solo no uñas de los pies, ¿de acuerdo?" Ron pidió.

"No tiene que ser uñas de pies, Ronald." le aseguró Eliana. "Solo algo de Crabbe o Goyle, como sangre o cabello o saliva o algo así." Sonrió ante la expresión de la cara de Ron cuando Harry miró a Hermione.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará hacerla?"

Hermione consultó el libro. "Bueno, ya que el fluxweed tiene que ser recogido en la luna llena y los lacewings tienen que ser estofados durante veintiún días... Yo diría que estaría listo en aproximadamente un mes, siempre que podamos obtener todos los ingredientes."

"¡Un mes!" Harry hizo eco en consternación.

"Sí." Hermione suspiró con gravedad. "Sólo espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde."

Eliana negó con la cabeza cuando Hermione fue a revisar afuera. "Creo que lo preferí cuando intentamos localizar a Flamel el año pasado." le comentó a los chicos.

"No es broma." suspiró Harry. "Al menos entonces sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos."

"Sí, nos están cortando la cabeza con ese perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid." dijo Ron secamente. "Será mucho menos complicado si puedes derribar a Malfoy de su escoba mañana."


	7. Capítulo 7

Era temprano el sábado cuando Eliana se dirigió al Gran Salón, donde encontró a Harry con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Ninguno de ellos lucía exactamente determinado y ansioso por jugar, sin duda pensando en las excelentes escobas que ahora poseía Slytherin.

Eliana suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amigo, sentándose a su lado. "¿Listo para jugar?" Ella le preguntó y él la miró. "Está bien, creo que te viste menos preocupado el año pasado antes de tu primer juego."

"Sí, bueno, el año pasado no tuve que preocuparme por los Nimbus 2001 de Slytherin." dijo Harry sombríamente.

Eliana se quedó mirando su mal humor y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una larga mirada. "Con ese tipo de actitud, no vas a durar cinco minutos." le dijo ella. Harry la miró sorprendido. "Escúchame, Harry Potter, eres el doble del jugador que es Malfoy. Hay una razón por la que eres el jugador más joven de Quidditch en un siglo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si Slytherin tiene mejores escobas? Eres el mejor jugador. Todos ustedes." agregó, mirando hacia el equipo de Gryffindor. "Estar de mal humor no los llevará a ningún lado. Son Gryffindors. El coraje no es la ausencia de miedo, sino el juicio de que algunas cosas son más importantes que el miedo." Miró a cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, antes de mirar a Harry. "Solo juega como te he visto en las prácticas. Slytherin no tiene oportunidad."

"Oye, Oliver, ¿puede hacer las charlas en lugar de ti este año?" Preguntó Fred, mirando hacia Wood, que en realidad sonrió a Eliana. "Me gustan mucho más sus discursos."

Eliana se rió entre dientes mientras se servía unas gachas de avena. "Vamos, Harry, come." le ordenó ella, sirviéndole también un tazón y empujándolo hacia él. "Las victorias no se logran con el estómago vacío."

Harry le sonrió, la mirada agradecida evidente en su rostro. "Gracias, Eliana." le dijo agradecido mientras comía.

Eliana se comió su propia papilla cuando Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos, junto con el resto de la escuela, ya que comenzó a acercarse más y más a las once, cuando se suponía que comenzaría el partido.

Los tres amigos de despidieron de Harry cuando entraron en los vestuarios con el resto del equipo para la charla de animo de Wood antes de que ellos se dirigieran a las gradas, logrando conseguir asientos en la caja de Gryffindor.

Gryffindor y Slytherin llegaron al campo, y tomaron el aire. Casi al instante, uno de los Bludgers casi tiró a Harry de su escoba. Por supuesto, ese era su trabajo, pero había sucedido casi demasiado rápido para que fuera una coincidencia.

Además de eso, seguía intentando atacar a Harry, como si se sintiera atraído por él como un imán.

"¿Qué está pasando con esa Bludger?" Eliana le preguntó a Ron, quien sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. "Se supone que no deben hacer eso..."

"Creo que alguien lo ha manipulado." susurró Ron, con los ojos tan abiertos como Fred y George, los Gryffindor Beaters, estaban tan cerca de Harry que ni siquiera podía ver hacia dónde volaba. Slytherin lideraba, sesenta puntos a cero cuando George le hizo una señal a Wood por un tiempo.

"¿Van a pedir una consulta?" Preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. Eliana negó con la cabeza mientras regresaban al campo. "No parece..." Observó preocupada cuando los gemelos Weasley se vieron obligados a dejar a Harry solo para lidiar con el Bludger.

Harry estaba volando por todo el lugar para evitar ser golpeado por el Bludger cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Para empeorar las cosas, Malfoy lo estaba mirando y lo encontraba muy divertido.

"¿Entrenando para el ballet, Potter?" Gruñó cuando Harry se detuvo frente al Buscador de Slytherin. Lo que Malfoy no había notado, sin embargo, era que la Golden Snitch estaba flotando a centímetros de su hombro derecho.

Sin pensarlo, Harry se apresuró hacia él, lanzando una persecución total de Snitch entre los dos chicos. Malfoy tenía la ventaja de que Harry era lo único que lo perseguía. Pero, en el caso de Harry, Malfoy y el bludger lo perseguían, haciendo la tarea mucho más estresante de lo que ya era. Sin embargo la bludger golpeó a Harry con fuerza en el brazo.

"¡Oh no!" Harry escuchó a Alicia Spinnet exclamar.

"Blimey..." dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley.

"¡Harry!" Hermione gritó, pero él no podía escucharla o no estaba prestando atención.

"¡Han manipulado a Tha, ha sido así!" Hagrid gritó.

"No te preocupes." Ron sacó su varita. "Lo detendré."

"¡No! ¡Podrías golpear a Harry!" Hermione empujó la varita rota de Ron hacia abajo.

Observaron mientras el bludger perseguía a Harry persistentemente.

"No se está dejando de fumar." Hagrid dijo, aunque no era necesario.

"Vamos." Eliana dijo haciendole seña a Ron y Hermione para que la siguieran mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

A pesar de la agonía de un brazo casi definitivamente roto, Harry recuperó su velocidad después de la Snitch. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que pudiera ser más astuto que Malfoy y agarrara a la Golden Snitch con su mano buena, ganando a Gryffindor en el partido de descenso.

"Hemos - argh!" Harry se resbaló de su escoba. No fue una caída larga, por suerte, pero el bludger no había comprendido que era el final del partido. Cayó hacia abajo y golpeó el suelo justo por la cabeza de Harry. El bludger lo intentó de nuevo y Harry se dio la vuelta, ignorando el dolor que se rompía en su brazo derecho, para evitar ser golpeado en el estómago. La siguiente, sin embargo, estaba dirigida directamente a la cara de Harry, y no podía moverse por la agonía. Preparándose para el impacto, Harry cerró los ojos.

"Finite Incantatem!" Eliana grito apuntando su varita hacia la bludger.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron parpadeando justo a tiempo para ver a la bludger explotar a unos diez centímetros de su cara.

"Yo... qué... gracias, Eliana." Harry tartamudeó, como la vio junto con Ron, Hermione y Hagrid uniendose al equipo de Gryffindor a su alrededor.

"Venga ya." Eliana se arrodillo junto a él. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry pensó por un segundo. "No. Es... mi brazo. Creo que está roto."

Eliana colocó su mano suavemente sobre la mala de Harry y le sonrió alentadora.

"¡No es para preocuparse!" Lockhart se paseaba entre la multitud. "Me encargaré de esto."

"Oh no, no tú." Harry gimió.

La cara del profesor se oscureció un poco cuando apartó el brazo de Harry de Eliana.

"¡Ow! ¡Suéltame!" Harry gimió de dolor.

"¡No intente arreglarlo! ¡Déjelo en paz!" Eliana dijo molesta.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir al hospital?" Harry exigió.

"Realmente debería, profesor." le ofreció Wood. El capitán de Gryffindor estaba sonriendo felizmente por la captura que su Buscador había hecho, a pesar de la lesión. "Gran captura, Harry, realmente espectacular, tu mejor momento, diría..."

"Aléjense." dijo Lockhart a la multitud.

El jadeo de la multitud salio enseguida al ver que el hechizo habia salido mal. El brazo de Harry parecía un grueso guante de goma.

"Ah, sí... Bueno, eso puede suceder a veces." dijo Lockhart con torpeza. "Pero el punto es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que hay que tener en cuenta. Así que, Harry, simplemente acérquese hasta el ala del hospital, escóltenlo allí, ¿verdad, señorita Ross, señor Weasley, señorita Granger? Y Madam Pomfrey podrá... arreglarte un poco."

Eliana estaba lista para estrangular a Lockhart y podría haberlo hecho si Harry no hubiera necesitado ayuda. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminó con él, ayudándole a mantenerse erguido, ya que ahora estaba ligeramente ladeado, sin huesos en el brazo por más tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Madam Pomfrey no estaba nada satisfecha con el resultado.

"Deberías haber venido directamente a mí!" ella regañó a Harry mientras sostenía lo que quedaba de su brazo que alguna vez funcionaba perfectamente. "Puedo reparar los huesos en un segundo, pero volverlos a hacer crecer..."

"Podrás, ¿verdad?" Harry la miró con desesperación.

"Podré hacerlo, sin duda, pero será doloroso." dijo Madam Pomfrey con expresión sombría. Ella le entregó un par de pijamas. "Vas a tener que pasar la noche, Potter..."

"¿Cómo puedes defender a Lockhart ahora, Hermione?" Ron preguntó mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse el pijama mientras las chicas se quedaban fuera de la cortina. "Si Harry hubiera querido deshuesar, habría preguntado."

"Cualquiera puede cometer un error..."

"Bueno, él no debería haber saltado para ayudar, especialmente porque Harry quería ir al hospital en primer lugar." dijo Eliana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero no respondió. "Pero ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?"

"No." respondió Harry. "Pero tampoco hace nada más."

Eliana rodeó la cortina cuando Ron la empujó, Hermione justo detrás de ella. Madame Pomfrey caminó hacia ellos, llevando una gran botella con el nombre de Stele-Gro.

"Te espera una noche difícil." le dijo la enfermera a Harry, vertiendo un poco de la poción en un vaso de precipitados y entregándoselo. "Volver a hacer crecer huesos es un asunto desagradable."

Al parecer, así fue tomando la Stele-Gro. Eliana lo ayudó a tragar un poco de agua después de que terminó de tomarla, mientras que Ron cambió el tema al partido de Quidditch. "Eso fue algo que atrapaste. La cara de Malfoy... parecía estar listo para matar."

"Quiero saber cómo arregló a esa Bludger." dijo Hermione sombríamente.

"Podemos agregar eso a la lista de preguntas que le haremos cuando hayamos tomado la poción multijugos." dijo Harry, recostándose contra las almohadas. "Espero que sepa mejor que estas cosas..."

"No quiero apagar tus esperanzas, pero sinceramente lo dudo." dijo Eliana secamente. "No con bits de Slytherins en él."

En ese momento, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor entró. Fred y George se las habían arreglado para robar dulces y otras golosinas de las cocinas y estaban a punto de comenzar una buena fiesta cuando Madam Pomfrey los echó.

"¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?" Eliana rogó por centésima vez. Solo ella, Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el ala ya que todo el equipo de Gryffindor había salido en la tercera orden de Pomfrey.

"Ya le dije que se fueran, señorita Ross." La mujer dijo bruscamente. "Por favor, dejen en paz al señor Potter."

"¿Solo cinco minutos más? No seremos ruidosos, lo prometemos."

"Última oportunidad..." amenazó Pomfrey.

"Honestamente, será como si no estuviéramos aquí..."

"¡SALGAN!"

"Bien." Eliana respondió molesta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando colocó algunos de los dulces restantes en la mesa de Harry, junto con uno de sus libros adicionales de Encantamientos. Esperaba que eso distrajera a Harry del dolor en el que iba a pasar la mayor parte de la noche.


	8. Capítulo 8

"No puede ser solo una coincidencia que has escuchado esas voces y luego alguien aparece petrificado." Eliana negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba con Harry después que Madame Ponfrey lo hubiera dejado salir del hospital. "Cuanto antes de que podamos obtener la confesión de Malfoy, mejor me sentiré. No me gusta que haya algo corriendo alrededor de Hogwarts atacando a estudiantes."

"Yo tampoco." asintió Harry. "Pero también hay algo más. Dobby me visitó durante la noche."

Eliana se detuvo, su mano en la puerta del baño mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Está bien, hablaremos de eso en un minuto." Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaba el libro que llevaba. "Gracias por eso, de todos modos."

"No hay problema, pensé que sería mejor que prestar atención al dolor toda la noche." dijo Eliana mientras miraba a ambos lados, comprobando que no había nadie antes de abrir la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos silenciosamente.

Al escuchar la voz de Hermione susurrándole a Ron, Eliana sonrió maliciosamente a Harry antes de poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Él escondió una sonrisa divertida mientras ella caminaba silenciosamente hacia el último puesto y empujó la puerta para abrirla. "¡Hola chicos!" dijo alegremente, sorprendiendo tanto a Ron como a Hermione y haciendo que Hermione derramara algunas de las moscas de encaje.

"ELIANA!" ambos le gritaron y ella sonrió, apoyándose en el puesto mientras Harry soltaba una risita, detrás de ella.

"¡Harry!" Hermione dijo ansiosamente mientras lo veía. "¡Nos diste tanto miedo! ¡Cómo está tu brazo!"

"Bien." dijo Harry mientras los cuatro estaban amontonados adentro, sentados en el suelo. Hermione había conjurado un fuego portátil a prueba de agua debajo del caldero donde estaban preparando la poción, que estaba encima del inodoro.

"Te hubiéramos conocido, pero nos enteramos de Colin y pensamos que sería mejor si comenzáramos con la poción de inmediato." explicó Hermione mientras Eliana miraba dentro del caldero.

"Eso parece desagradable." comentó mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Espero que se vea mejor para cuando esté terminada."

"No cuentes con eso." le dijo Ron. "Pero cuanto antes obtengamos una confesión de Malfoy, mejor. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Estaba en un mal genio después del partido de Quidditch, lo eliminó en Colin."

"Bueno, hay algo más." les dijo Eliana. "Dobby estaba de vuelta." Ella se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Qué dijo exactamente esta vez?"

"Bueno, para empezar, fue Dobby quien hizo que la Bludger me persiguiera y detuvo la barrera para que Ron, Eliana y yo no pudiéramos atravesar." dijo Harry. Eliana, Hermione y Ron lo miraron boquiabiertos. "En cuanto a la Cámara, no dijo mucho. Todo lo que pude sacar de él fue que la Cámara se había abierto una vez."

"Entonces Dobby nos impidió subir al tren y te rompió el brazo..." Ron suspiró. "Maldito infierno, Harry. Si Dobby no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, terminará matándote."

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "¡Por supuesto!" Ella exclamo.

"¿Qué?" Sus amigos corearon.

"Colin nació de muggles, ¿recuerdas a Harry? Nos dijo que su padre era un lechero y que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que este mundo existía." La cara de Hermione se oscureció y su voz se volvió grave y tranquila: "Está empezando."

"¡Tienes razón!" Harry gimió, "¿Cómo vamos a detener esto?"

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato antes de que Eliana hablara en voz baja. "No podemos."

"¿No podemos?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"No." Eliana negó con la cabeza y sus mechones de castaño azotaron el aire. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Binns? Sólo el heredero puede controlar a la bestia. Si los profesores tienen razón y el monstruo es lo que está petrificado, Colin y la Sra. Norris, solo una persona en la escuela podría haberlo hecho."

"¿Y quién, puedo preguntar, es eso?" Dijo Ron

"Por última vez, Ronald, no sé quién es el Heredero de Slytherin. Si lo hiciera, iría directamente a Dumbledore y le diría que pudiera expulsar o despedir a la persona." Eliana dijo molesta.

"¿Y si fuera yo, Eliana? ¿Le dirías entonces?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Eliana a Harry como si él la hubiera acusado de asesinato. "Por supuesto que no le diría a Dumbledore. Pero, Harry, no eres tú."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Eliana se quedó en silencio.

"Exactamente." Él dijo.

Después de eso, Ron, Eliana y Hermione lentamente se dieron cuenta de la probabilidad de que Harry fuera el heredero de Slytherin, lo cual no era algo que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido admitir.

* * *

"¡Reúnanse, juntense!" Lockhart llamó mientras los agitaba alrededor del escenario dorado. "¿Todos pueden verme? ¿Pueden escucharme? ¡Excelente! Ahora, el profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para comenzar este pequeño club de duelo, para entrenarlos a todos en caso de que necesite defenderse como yo mismo lo he hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Para más detalles, vea mis trabajos publicados."

Snape también había subido al escenario, como asistente de enseñanza de Lockhart. "¿No sería genial si se terminaran el uno al otro?" Ron les susurró a Harry y Hermione.

"Eso es demasiado para esperar." dijo Harry.

"Permítame presentarle a mi asistente, el profesor Snape." dijo Lockhart, sonriendo ampliamente. "Me dice que sabe un poco sobre el duelo en sí mismo y que ha aceptado de manera deportiva ayudarme con una breve demostración antes de comenzar. Ahora, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes, jovencitos, se preocupen, todavía tendrán a su maestro de pociones. Cuando termine con él, nunca temas!" Él y Snape habían sacado sus varitas, se inclinaron el uno al otro antes de levantar sus varitas como espadas uno frente al otro. "Como ven mantenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate aceptada. A la cuenta de tres, lanzaremos nuestros primeros hechizos. Ninguno de los dos apuntará a la matanza, por supuesto."

Snape fue el primero en actuar cuando movieron sus varitas hacia sus oponentes. "¡Expelliarmus!" Rugió y un estallido de luz escarlata se disparó hacia Lockhart, lanzándolo sobre sus pies.

Hermione estaba de puntillas, tratando de ver si el profesor de Defensa estaba bien. Ella no era la única; casi todas las chicas en la habitación estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella. "¿Crees que está bien?" preguntó frenéticamente, mirando al profesor caído.

"¿A quien le importa?" Ron y Harry preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bueno, ahí lo tienes!" Lockhart anunció mientras se ponía de pie. "Eso fue un encantamiento desarmador, como ven, perdí mi varita mágica, gracias, señorita Brown, sí, una excelente idea para mostrarles eso, profesor Snape, pero si no le importa que lo diga, era muy obvio lo que estabas a punto de hacer. Si hubiera querido detenerte, hubiera sido demasiado fácil; sin embargo, sentí que sería instructivo dejarlos ver... ¡Basta de demostraciones! para venir entre ustedes ahora y ponerlos a todos en pares. Profesor Snape, si quiere ayudarme..."

Snape estaba muy feliz de complacerlo cuando llegó al cuarteto, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio. "Creo que es hora de dividir al equipo ideal." dijo. "Weasley, puedes asociarte con Finnigan. Potter—" Harry se movió rápidamente hacia Hermione y Eliana, pero Snape todavía estaba burlándose de ellos. "No lo creo. Sr. Malfoy, venga aquí. Veamos qué puede hacer con el famoso Potter. Srta. Granger, puede asociarse con la Srta. Bulstrode. Y usted Srta. Ross... veamos cómo maneja a la Srta. Parkinson."

Malfoy se pavoneó, sonriendo, con dos chicas Slytherin detrás de él. Bulstrode era grande y cuadrado y su mandíbula pesada. Parkinson, con cara de perro, sonrió a Eliana.

"Esto debería ser interesante." Ron le murmuro a Harry.

"¡Enfrentense a sus compañeros!" llamó Lockhart, de vuelta a la plataforma. "¡Y agachense!"

"¡Varitas preparadas! Cuando cuente hasta tres, lance sus encantos para desarmar a sus oponentes, solo para desarmarlos, no queremos ningún accidente, uno... dos... tres..."

Parkinson reaccionó antes de que Lockhart terminara de decir tres, casi golpeando a Eliana con un hechizo. Si no se hubiera movido del camino justo a tiempo, habría sido golpeada con eso.

Desafortunadamente, golpeó a Neville, quien estaba justo detrás de ella y lo tiró de sus pies.

"Lo siento, Neville!" Eliana le gritó antes de volverse hacia Parkinson y lanzar el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente.

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó apuntando su varita a Pansy, que dió un paso atras.

"Como te atreves Ross?" grita Parkinson avanzando mientras agarraba parte del cabello de Eliana. Que clava sus uñas en los brazos de esta para safarse.

Ambas cayeron al suelo en un lío.

"¡Paren, paren!" Gritó Lockhart. Estaba corriendo hacia ellas con horror y se soltaron rápidamente.

Eliana miró a la chica Slytherin y se alejó de ella, levantando su varita.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry se acercó a Eliana.

"Si. Gracias." Eliana asintió. Ella buscó a sus amigos. Hermione se había metido en una pelea a puñetazos con Millicent Bulstrode mientras que la varita dañada de Ron le había hecho algo a Seamus.

"Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a bloquear hechizos hostiles." observó Lockhart, con aspecto ansioso. "Vamos a tener un par de voluntarios: Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué hay de ti..."

"Longbottom causa devastación con los hechizos más simples." comentó Snape, sus ojos negros peligrosos. Neville se puso rojo de vergüenza. "Enviaremos lo que queda de Finch-Fletchley al ala del hospital en una caja de cerillas. ¿Qué hay de Malfoy y Potter?"

"Ten cuidado. le susurró Eliana a Harry mientras se movía de mala gana hacia el centro de la habitación.

La multitud rodeo a Harry y a Malfoy, cuya cara estaba llena de alegría. Estaban uno frente al otro con Lockhart y Snape detrás de ellos, respectivamente.

"Tres, dos, uno, ¡vayan!" gritó Lockhart.

Malfoy levantó su varita rápidamente. "¡Serpensortia!"

El extremo de su varita explotó y una larga serpiente negra salió disparada de ella, cayendo al suelo entre los dos muchachos. Se levantó para golpear y todos gritaron y se alejaron.

Snape y Lockhart se ofrecieron a deshacerse de él, Lockhart claramente quería presumir, sin embargo, solo hizo enojar más a la serpiente.

La serpiente voló en el aire y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe a varios pies de Eliana. Se deslizó enojada hacia ella levantandose de nuevo, con los colmillos expuestos, a punto de atacar.

Entonces Harry siseó a la serpiente. Él estaba hablando Parsel. La serpiente se dejó caer al suelo, sus ojos en Harry.

Harry miró a Eliana, quien lo miraba con asombro. No estaba segura de cómo lo había hecho, pero de alguna manera, había impedido que la serpiente la atacara. Ella escuchó débilmente susurros haciendo eco a su alrededor.

Snape dio un paso adelante e hizo desaparecer a la serpiente. También miraba a Harry de una manera aguda y calculada. Todos a su alrededor murmuraban y señalaban.

Hermione sin previo aviso, agarró a Eliana y la empujó hacia la salida con Ron agarrando a Harry.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas, la gente se alejó, como si temiera contraer algún tipo de enfermedad. Arrastraron a Harry todo el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor vacía y Ron empujó a Harry a un sillón. "Eres un Parsel." dijo. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"¿Soy un qué?" dijo Harry.

"¡Un Parsel!" dijo Ron. "¡Puedes hablar con serpientes!"

"Lo sé." dijo Harry. "Quiero decir, esa es solo la segunda vez que lo hago. Accidentalmente puse una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoológico una vez, una larga historia, pero me decía que nunca había visto a Brasil y yo como que lo había configurado. libre sin significado, eso fue antes de saber que era un mago, pero ¿y qué? Apuesto a que mucha gente aquí puede hacerlo."

"No, Harry, no pueden." dijo Hermione. "No es común que la gente hable con serpientes. Esto es realmente malo, Harry."

"¿Lo que es malo?" dijo Harry, comenzando a ponerse realmente enojado. "¿Qué pasa con todos? Escuchen, si no le hubiese dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Eliana..."

"¿Es eso lo que dijiste?"

"Estabas allí." le recordó Harry. "Me escuchaste."

"Te oí hablar en lengua parsel." lo corrigió Ron. "Lenguaje de serpiente. Podrías haber estado diciendo cualquier cosa, no es de extrañar que todos entraron en pánico, sonaba como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente o algo así, era espeluznante, ya sabes..."

Harry lo miró fijamente, luego a Hermione y finalmente a Eliana para su confirmación. "¿Dije un idioma diferente? Pero no me di cuenta... ¿cómo puedo hablar un idioma sin saber que puedo?"

"No lo sé, Harry." dijo Hermione, suspirando. "Esto es malo..."

"¿Qué hay de malo en detener a una serpiente masiva de morder a Eliana? ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice mientras haya salvado su vida?"

"Tal vez porque Salazar Slytherin era un Parsel." susurró Eliana. "Es por eso que el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente."

"¡Exactamente!" Ron dijo mientras Harry miraba fijamente a Hermione y Eliana con asombro y horror, comenzando a darse cuenta. "Y ahora toda la escuela va a pensar que eres su tataranieto o algo así."

"Pero yo no." dijo Harry con pánico en su voz.

"Encontrarás que es difícil de probar." dijo Hermione hablando en voz baja. "Vivió hace unos mil años, por lo que sabemos, podrías serlo."


	9. Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente, la nieve comenzó a caer y pronto se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve tan espesa que Herbología fue cancelada. Harry estaba inquieto al lado del fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Hermione y Ron jugaban un juego de ajedrez mágico.

"Por el amor de Dios, Harry." dijo Hermione, irritada cuando uno de los obispos de Ron quitó su caballero de su caballo y lo arrastró fuera del tablero. "Ve y encuentra a Eliana si es tan importante para ti disculparte una vez mas con ella."

"Iré." dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

Camino hacia la biblioteca en silencio. Pero en el camino vio a la persona que estaba buscando.

"Eliana!"

Ella detuvo su paso mirando alrededor hasta que lo vió. "Oh, hola Harry."

"Oye, queria hablar contigo, disculparme por lo que sucedio." Harry dijo enseguida que se acerco a ella. "No te puse esa serpiente, a propósito."

"Eso lo se. Te has disculpado varias veces por eso." dijo Eliana sonriendo. "Se que no harías nada para lastimarme. Lo sé."

"Desearía estar tan seguro como tú." dijo Harry en voz baja. "Cuando nos clasificaron el año pasado... el sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin." se detuvo cuando Eliana parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Qué pasa si me clasificaron en la casa equivocada? ¿Qué pasa si realmente estoy destinado a estar en Slytherin? Quiero decir... ¿por qué otra cosa podría hablar la lengua materna?"

"Entonces... ¿por qué el sombrero te puso en Gryffindor?" Eliana dijo después de un largo momento.

"Porque se lo pedí." respondió Harry, con una expresión pétrea, sus ojos verdes apagados y aterrorizados.

Eliana asintió lentamente. "¿Y no crees que haga una diferencia? Harry, si hay algo que he aprendido desde que descubrí que era una bruja, es que las decisiones que tomamos determinan quiénes somos. Claro, podrías haber elegido ir a Slytherin y probablemente lo habrían hecho bien, pero ¿no lo ves? Fue tu elección y lo lograste. Escogiste no seguir los caminos de los magos oscuros y solo porque tienes alguna habilidad oscura no te hace mal. ¿No crees que muchas de las brujas y magos de la historia tuvieran poderes oscuros? ¿Crees que Dumbledore conoce la magia oscura? Harry, mírame." ella agregó cuando no parecía convencido. "Te conozco lo suficiente, y se que no podrías ser un mago oscuro, incluso si lo intentases. No está en ti."

Harry suspiró. "¿Entonces no crees que soy el heredero de Slytherin?"

"No." Eliana nego enseguida. "Yo no. No eres una mala persona, Harry. Y el heredero de Slytherin gustaría estar en Slytherin. Tal vez sea Malfoy, tal vez es tu sabes quién, tal vez es... Goyle." añadió, haciendo que Harry riera. "Pero quienquiera que sea, no eres tú."

"¿Estás segura?" Harry la miró desesperadamente. "¿Cómo sabes que el monstruo no me está usando?"

Eliana suspiró y buscó en su bolso, sacando su diario. "Una persona me dio esto para Navidad el año pasado. Lo he estado escribiendo desde entonces, escribiendo todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, mis pensamientos..." Lo hojeó y dio vuelta a la entrada el último día del año escolar el año anterior. "Aquí, lee eso."

Harry la miró, pero tomó el diario y leyó dónde había escrito.

"Harry Potter, se que siempre ha sido fuerte, siempre ha hecho lo correcto, a pesar del peligro. Se ha enfrentado a los magos más oscuros dos veces y en ambas ocasiones ha sobrevivido. Harry Potter algún día salvará al mundo... y no estoy segura de que ni siquiera lo sepa."

Harry la miró. "¿Realmente crees eso?"

Sonriendo un poco sonrojada Eliana tomó el diario de vuelta. "Vas a estar bien, Harry. El heredero de Slytherin y su monstruo no tienen ninguna oportunidad."

* * *

La nieve cayó sobre Hogwarts cubriendola de un polvo espeso y blanco, que brillaba incluso en el cielo gris que se avecinaba, amenazando con enviar más ventisca. El clima nevado hizo casi imposible llegar a los invernaderos para Herbología, por lo que se canceló, dejando el segundo año sin nada que hacer.

Eliana estaba paseandose por las estanterías de libros de la biblioteca. Acababa de abrir una copia vieja y maltratada de criaturas místicas cuando Harry apareció de repente detrás de ella. "¡No hagas eso!" Ella le espetó, quien sonrió disculpándose. "No te acercas sigilosamente a la gente en medio de una biblioteca."

"Hola, Eliana. Lo siento." se disculpó Harry mientras le entregaba el libro que ella había dejado caer gracias a que él la había asustado. "Ron y Hermione estaban jugando ajedrez en la sala común y..." Se movió incómodamente. "No podía soportar la forma en que la gente me miraba. Todavía piensan que soy el Heredero Slytherin."

"Bueno, están equivocados." dijo Eliana rotundamente, sin dejar espacio para la discusión. "Si alguno de ellos tuviera algún sentido, lo sabrían en un instante."

Harry asintió, pero de repente cambió el tema. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Eliana dejó que el tema se deslizara por el momento. "Solo veo si puedo tener alguna idea de lo que podría haber en la Cámara."

"Si lo es." Harry dijo siguiendola. "Y has encontrado algo?"

"No. Pero no dejare de buscar." Eliana respondió mientras seleccionaba otro volumen. "Si vamos a luchar contra eso, preferible es saber a qué nos enfrentamos."

"Buena idea." Harry se movió para tomar algunos de los libros de su mano y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, pero las voces provenientes del grupo de Hufflepuffs que estaban en Herbología con ellos hicieron que ambos se detuvieran en seco cuando escucharon la conversación.

"Hannah, él es un Parsel. Todo el mundo sabe que esa es la marca de un mago Oscuro. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de alguien decente que pudiera hablar con las serpientes? Llamaron al mismo Slytherin, lengua de serpiente." El orador fue Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff. "¿Recuerdas lo que estaba escrito en la pared? Enemigos del heredero, cuidado. Potter tuvo algún tipo de enfrentamiento con Filch. Lo siguiente que sabemos es que el gato de Filch fue atacado. Ese primer año, Creevey, fue un fastidio para Potter en el Quidditch. Coincidiendo, tomándole fotos mientras estaba acostado en el barro. Lo siguiente que sabemos es que Creevey fue atacado."

"Sin embargo, siempre parece muy agradable." dijo Hannah Abbott, con voz insegura. "Y, después de todo, él es el que hizo desaparecer a Tú-Saber-Quién. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Nadie sabe cómo sobrevivió a ese ataque de Tu-Sabes-Quién. Quiero decir, solo era un bebé cuando sucedió. Debería haber sido atacado con los smithereens. Sólo un mago Oscuro realmente poderoso pudo haber sobrevivido a una maldición como esa es probablemente la razón por la cual Tu-Sabes-Quién quiso matarlo en primer lugar. No quería que otro Señor Oscuro compitiera con él. Me pregunto qué otros poderes Potter ha estado escondiendo? "

Eliana miró a Harry; su expresión era ilegible cuando salió a la vista y cada uno de los Hufflepuffs lo vio parado allí. Ella suspiró cuando se unió a él, tirando de su manga y moviéndose hacia una de las mesas, donde depositaron todos los libros sobre la mesa. "No lo hagas peor." le susurró ella imploratoriamente.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo." le susurró Harry. "Tú no eres de quien están hablando."

"Perdónenme." Ernie se había acercado a ellos, con una mirada incrédula en su rostro mientras miraba a Eliana. "Pero puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa si quieres, Eliana."

Eliana lo miró fijamente, ya que había escuchado esto de la mitad de los Gryffindors y la mayor parte de su año. "Estoy bien donde estoy, Ernie, gracias." Se volvió hacia los libros.

"Pero... pero, ¿cómo podrías sentarte con él después de lo que sucedió en el Club de Duelo?" Ernie exigió, horrorizado. "Estábamos todos allí, vimos lo que pasó..."

"¡No viste lo que pensaste que viste!" Harry intervino, mirando a Ernie con furia.

Eliana suspiró, cerrando sus libros.

"Todo lo que vi." respondió Ernie. "¿Hablabas en lengua parsel y perseguías a esa serpiente hacia tu amiga?"

"¡No lo perseguí en Eliana!" Harry replicó, su voz temblando de ira. "¿Por qué la atacaría?"

"No sé por qué lo hiciste." dijo Ernie obstinadamente. "Pero debes tener una razón. Y en caso de que tengas alguna idea, podría decirte que puedes rastrear a mi familia a través de nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y mi sangre es tan pura como la de cualquiera."

"¡No me importa qué tipo de sangre tienes!" Harry dijo, levantando la voz para que el bibliotecario los mirara. "¿Por qué atacaría a los nacidos muggles?"

"Chicos, ¡basta!" Eliana explotó, sin importarle si los tiraban de la biblioteca o no. Se puso de pie, mirando a Ernie con furia. "¡Escúchenme, todos ustedes! Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a acusar a Harry. ¿Alguno de ustedes habla siquiera en lengua parsel?"

"¡Por supuesto no!" Ernie parecía que lo había insultado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes lo que le estaba diciendo a esa serpiente?" Eliana agarró su túnica con fuerza. "El es mi amigo y confío en él. No hay forma de que pudiera haberle dicho a esa serpiente que me atacara."

"Pero..."

"¡Basta!" Eliana le espetó a Ernie, sin dejarle hablar. "No me importa cuántos de ustedes piensen que vieron lo que vieron, no si cada persona en este castillo acusa a Harry. Estoy de su lado y les digo que no hay forma de que Él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin."

"¡No puedes confiar en él!"

"Si la situación fuera diferente." dijo Eliana, su voz firme. "Si uno de tus mejores amigos fuera Parsel y la serpiente casi te hubiera atacado, ¿le creerías si te dijeran que no te atacaron? ¿No sabrías en tu corazón que no podrían haberlo hecho?"

Ernie se quedó en silencio por primera vez, incapaz de replicar mientras miraba a Hannah, vacilante antes de mirar a Eliana y Harry, incapaz de decir nada por un momento. Pero no había nada que pudiera decir en ese momento, porque, sin previo aviso, Peeves de repente gritó desde algún lugar dentro del castillo.

"¡ATAQUE! ¡ATAQUE! ¡OTRO ATAQUE! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL O FANTASMA ES SEGURO! ¡CORRE POR SUS VIDAS! ¡ATENTOS!"

Eliana miró a Harry y ambos se fueron en dirección a la voz de Peeves, los Hufflepuff justo detrás de ellos. Encontraron a Justin Finc-Fletchley y Nearly Headless Nick inmóviles en uno de los corredores.

Eliana miró hacia los Hufflepuffs. "Ahora me creen?" Ella exigió, sus ojos como dagas. Ernie inclinó la cabeza, sometiéndose a lo inevitable cuando Hannah dio un paso adelante.

"Lo siento, Harry." dijo cortésmente, sonriéndole. "Pero hay que admitir que la situación parecía un poco sospechosa."

"No importa." Harry dijo, justo cuando en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a paso rapido.

"Oh por Dios." exclamo viendo la escena.

Justin fue llevado al ala del hospital por el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Sinistra. McGonagall conjuró un gran ventilador e hizo que Ernie llevara a Nick escaleras arriba. Esto dejó a Harry, Eliana y McGonagall solos juntos.

"Señorita Ross, le sugiero que regrese a la sala común y se prepare para la Transfiguración." dijo McGonagall. "Potter, de esta manera."

"Profesora." dijo Harry de inmediato. "Juro que no..."

"Esto está fuera de mis manos, Potter." dijo McGonagall secamente.

"Por favor, profesora, puedo ir." dijo Eliana. "Puedo ayudar a respaldar la historia de Harry."

"Eso no servirá, señorita Ross." dijo McGonagall. "Prepárate para la clase. Ahora."

Eliana suspiró, viendo a Harry y McGonagall alejarse. Luego giró y corrió hacia la sala común, agarró su libro de texto y su bolso, y hacia su próxima lección. A medio camino tropezo con alguien que la hizo tratabillar.

"Oye, ten cuidado..." Ron dijo molesto antes de ver que la persona que habia tropezado era Eliana. "Oh, Eliana lo siento." cuando ella no responde mientras respiraba rapido Ron fruncio el ceño. "¿Estas bien?"

"Hubo otro ataque..." Eliana dijo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

"Y Harry fue atrapado en la escena del crimen. McGonagall lo llevó a algún lugar. Probablemente a Dumbledore."

"¿Quién fue atacado?" preguntó Hermione.

"Justin y Nick casi decapitado."

"¿Un fantasma?" preguntó Ron. "Nadie está a salvo ahora."

* * *

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad y el cuarteto se relajaba en la sala común.

"Ya saben." Ron se sentó de repente. "Siempre me he preguntado a qué sabe la poción Multijugos."

Hermione suspiró. "Por última vez, Ron, sabe a quien quieras convertir."

"¡Puaj!" Ron escupió.

"Esencia de Goyle. Delicioso." Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Genial." Ron se quejo

"¿Qué?" Eliana le pregunta.

"Ahora tengo hambre." Ron dijo enfurruñado.

Harry, Eliana y Hermione se echaron a reír.

"¿Qué?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo hablar de beber Slytherins te da hambre ?" Harry se rio

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es hora de cenar. ¿Deberíamos bajar al Gran Comedor?"

"De acuerdo entonces." Harry sonrió.

"Ooh, ¿crees que habrá pollo? Porque realmente quiero un poco de pollo..."

Eliana siguió a sus tres amigos fuera del agujero del retrato. "Lo dudo. Pero estoy bastante segura de que puedes sobrevivir sin..."

"¡No me conoces!" Ron gritó, fingiendo insulto.

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Ron sabes, no es pollo hoy. Me han dicho Hagrid conseguir todos emocionados por ello - pero dijo que no había prácticamente ninguna, y no va a ser incluso menos, una vez que ha tenido en ellos." Eliana mintió.

"¿Qué?" Ron corrió por el corredor, casi golpeando a Malfoy.

"¡Cuidado, Weasleby!" Él escupió. "Ajá, mira esto. Potter y sus mascotas."

Hermione y Eliana agarraron cada una un brazo de Harry para evitar que saltara sobre Malfoy.

"Te he estado observando, Potter..."

"Sal de nuestro camino." Harry le dijo.

"Cállate, Scarface. Te he estado observando de cerca. Si estás planeando algo, lo descubriré. Siempre lo hago, Potter."

"Célebre." Harry dijo cuando Hermione y Eliana lo arrastraron más allá de Malfoy.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" El Slytherin gruñó.

"Tu sinceridad también se nota." Gritó Eliana de vuelta.

Harry apretó su puño en su boca para evitar reírse.

"¡Compañero!" Ron corrió a Harry, Eliana y Hermione cuando llegaron a la Gran Sala. "No era pollo! Tengo los últimos tres patas!" Metió un plato bajo la nariz de Harry. En ella había una porción muy grande de puré de papas, la mitad de una zanahoria hervida ("¡Porque la alimentación saludable es importante para los hombres fuertes y guapos como yo!" Ron había dicho mientras las chicas se reían.), Una cucharada grande de salsa, dos salchichas y, por supuesto, tres grandes patas de pollo.

"Pero... yo solo... ¿qué?" Eliana se quedó mirando fijamente el plato montañoso de Ron.

"Oye, yo quería uno!" Harry se quejo

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Te duermes, pierdes."

"Eso me recuerda." sonrió Harry. "¡Déjame decirte lo divertida que fue Eliana!"


	10. Capítulo 10

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!" Ron le dio a Harry el despertar con la almohada de Dean.

"Blimey..." Harry se puso las gafas. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Um..." Ron miró por la ventana. "¿Las siete? ¿Las seis y media?" Miró el reloj en la pared e hizo una mueca. "Seis en punto..."

Harry suspiró. "Bueno, ahora estoy despierto. Vamos y levantemos a las chicas."

"Hipocresía."

"¿Por qué no?" Harry pregunto.

"Los maestros encantaron las escaleras. Los niños no pueden ir a los dormitorios de las niñas, y viceversa." Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Oh."

"TOC Toc." Alguien dijo desde la puerta.

"Eliana!" Harry sonrió.

"Eliana?" Ron se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella con enojo. "¿Cómo rompiste el encanto de los maestros?"

"No puedo decirlo." Eliana dijo antes de mirar más allá de Ron a Harry. "¡Feliz Navidad!"

"¡Igualmente!" Harry se levantó de la cama.

"¡Pero no se supone que estés aquí!" Ron insistió.

"Feliz Navidad para ti, también." Eliana dijo. "La poción de Multijugos está lista. Hermione me mando a buscarlos, creo que hoy es el día."

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Llevamos una hora despiertas." Eliana dijo.

Después de que el cuarteto abriera sus regalos. Decidieron iniciar su plan con la poción Multijugos.

Hermione iba a usar un pelo que se quitó de las ropas de Millicent Bulstrode durante el Club de Duelo. Harry y Ron se habían ocupado de quitarle los pelos a Crabbe y Goyle después de la cena de Navidad y sacarlos del camino mientras interrogaban a Malfoy. Eliana, después de una larga decisión, finalmente se vio obligada a arrancarle algunos pelos a Pansy Parkinson, quien se iba a casa con su hermano para las vacaciones. Como Hermione, solo iba a decir que había decidido volver y esperar que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Las chicas estaban en el baño, separando la poción en cuatro vasos cuando los chicos regresaron, cada uno con una mirada triunfante y un puñado de pelo en las manos.

"¿Los recibieron?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Alguna vez dudaste de nosotros?" Ron dijo secamente al ver las ropas que estaban sentadas al lado de Eliana, quien ya se había puesto las túnicas plateadas y verdes de Slytherin. "¿Que son esos?"

"Las ropas de Slytherin." respondió Eliana. "Tuve que escabullirlos de la ropa. Vayan a cambiarse, rápido." ordenó, dándoles a cada uno un par de túnicas.

"Estoy seguro de que he hecho todo bien." dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras releía la página. "Parece que el libro dice que debería... una vez que lo hayamos bebido, tendremos exactamente una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos."

Harry salió de uno de los puestos, atando la corbata de Slytherin cuando Ron apareció junto a Hermione. "¿Ahora que?"

"Añade los pelos." respondió Hermione mientras Eliana dejaba caer el cabello negro de Pansy en su propio vaso. Su vaso se convirtió en un asqueroso tono verde. Sus entrañas se retorcieron mientras miraba en ella. Millicent Bulstrode se volvió de un color amarillo enfermizo, mientras que el de Crabbe era de un color oscuro, y Goyle se convirtió en un color caqui. "Aclamaciones."

"Espera." interrumpió Harry. "Será mejor que no todos los bebamos aquí... Una vez que nos convertimos en Crabbe y Goyle, no encajaremos. Y Millicent Bulstrode no es un duendecillo."

"Buena idea." agregó Eliana mientras se dirigía a otro puesto. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a diferentes. "¿Todos listos?"

"¡Listo!" sus amigos llamaron de nuevo.

"Uno, dos, tres." contó Harry. A las tres, Eliana tragó la poción lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. Casi al instante, sintió que iba a estar enferma, como si su interior se estuviera volviendo del revés. Quería gritar, hacer algo, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Cayendo de rodillas, Eliana gimió cuando una sensación de ardor se produjo en todo su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar que esto era un error, todo había terminado. Ella gimió ligeramente cuando se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Goyle.

"¿Harry?" Ella se quedó sin aliento y él la miró boquiabierto con asombro mientras caminaba hacia el espejo, mirando su reflejo. El rostro altanero de Pansy se volvió hacia ella, con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos y sorprendidos. "Oh, esto es demasiado extraño..."

"¿Están ustedes dos bien?" Goyle, Harry, preguntó a sus amigos.

"Sí." el gruñido de Crabbe le respondió cuando Ron salió de su puesto. Miró su reflejo mientras tocaba la nariz de Crabbe. "Esto es increíble. Increíble."

Eliana asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el puesto de Hermione. Ella todavía no había salido. "Hermione, vamos, tenemos que irnos." dijo llamando a la puerta.

"Todavía tenemos que averiguar dónde está la sala común de Slytherin." agregó Harry, aflojando su reloj. "Solo espero que podamos encontrar a alguien a quien seguir..."

"No sabes lo extraño que es ver a Goyle pensar." comentó Ron mientras él también golpeaba el puesto de Hermione. "Hermione, vamos!"

"Yo... no creo que vaya a ir después de todo. Continúen sin mí." Hermione respondió.

"Hermione, todos sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie sabrá que eres tú..."

"No, en serio, no creo que vaya." chilló Hermione. "Ustedes tres se apresurense, están perdiendo el tiempo."

Eliana miró a Harry. "Ustedes dos vayan, me quedaré con ella." ordenó, no a punto de dejar a Hermione cuando supo que algo estaba pasando. Harry asintió mientras empujaba a Ron fuera del baño, dejando a las dos chicas en paz.

Con un suspiro, Eliana caminó hacia el baño, abriendo el puesto. Un jadeo la dejó cuando vio cuál era el problema. "¡Oh, Hermione!" Susurró ella con horror.

Al instante, Hermione se deshizo en sollozos, cubriendo su rostro peludo de vergüenza y Eliana cerró la puerta detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

Tardó cerca de una hora en lograr que Hermione se calmara y, para ese momento, los chicos volvían rápidamente al baño. Eliana ya había vuelto a la normalidad cuando salió del puesto.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema." dijo débilmente mientras sacaba a Hermione. La bruja de cabello espeso seguía llorando. "Era el pelo de un gato que Hermione usaba y la poción no debe usarse para transformaciones de animales..."

Myrtle había escuchado todo desde que los chicos se habían ido y Eliana nunca había visto al fantasma tan feliz en el año y medio que la había conocido. "Se van a burlar de algo terrible." dijo ella, sus ojos prácticamente bailando con deleite.

"Está bien, Hermione." dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente. "Te llevaremos al hospital. Madam Pomfrey nunca hace demasiadas preguntas..."

"Nadie te va a ver, Hermione." agregó Eliana razonablemente cuando puso una protesta al salir del baño. "Casi todo el mundo se fue a casa para las vacaciones y es tarde. Ya no hay quien esté en la sala común."

Finalmente, convencieron a Hermione para que fuera al hospital, donde Madame Pomfrey la cuidaba y los envió para que pudiera tratar a la nueva paciente. Probablemente el primero en semanas que aún era móvil.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, fueron directamente al dormitorio de los chicos, donde Eliana se volvió para mirarlos. "¿Entonces que averiguaron?" preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

* * *

Para gran decepción de Eliana, no solo Malfoy no era el heredero de Slytherin, sino que tampoco tenía idea de quién podría haber sido. Su padre sabía todo acerca de la apertura de la Cámara cincuenta años antes, pero se negó a decirle nada a Malfoy porque parecería demasiado sospechoso si supiera mucho sobre él. La única información valiosa que obtuvieron fue la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, que había matado a un muggle.

Hermione todavía estaba en el ala del hospital cuando terminaron las vacaciones y los estudiantes regresaron a la escuela con mucha anticipación, pero desde el incidente con Justin y Nick, no hubo ningún ataque. Eliana, Harry y Ron acababan de irse de visitar a Hermione y dejar los últimos trabajos escolares cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de donde había sido el primer ataque.

"Eso es Filch." comentó Harry mientras subían las escaleras justo afuera del baño de Myrtle.

"¿No crees que alguien más ha sido atacado?" Ron preguntó tensamente mirando Harry. "No escuchaste nada, ¿verdad?"

Harry, negó con la cabeza. Se detuvieron donde estaban mientras Filch gritaba histéricamente.

"¡Aún más trabajo para mí! ¡Fregando toda la noche, como si no tuviera suficiente para hacer! No, esta es la gota final, voy a Dumbledore..." Podían escuchar el sonido del agua saliendo del piso de arriba. Cuando Filch lo bramó y desapareció de la vista.

Al completar el viaje por las escaleras, encontraron todo el piso inundado de agua, proveniente del baño de Myrtle. Los lamentos de Myrtle venían del baño y cuando Eliana miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando, se abrió paso a través de la inundación y entró al baño, Harry y Ron justo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Myrtle?" Pregunto Harry mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos, lo cual era bastante difícil con toda el agua.

"¿Quién es ese?" Myrtle estaba sentada en su baño habitual, llorando aún más fuerte de lo que ella solía estar. "¿Vienen a lanzarme algo más?"

"¿Por qué te tiraría algo?"

"No me preguntes." espetó Myrtle mientras volaba y salpicaba aún más agua en el piso empapado. "Aquí estoy, ocupándome de mi propio negocio y alguien piensa que es gracioso lanzarme un libro..."

"¿Pero quién te lo arrojó?" Preguntó Eliana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Ella dudaba que alguien le hubiera tirado algo deliberadamente. Claro, alguien podría haberle arrojado un libro, pero tal vez ni siquiera habían estado apuntando hacia ella.

"No sé... Estaba sentada en la curva en U, pensando en la muerte, y me cayó en la cabeza." respondió Myrtle, alejándose de allí y apuntando sin rumbo hacia los lavamanos. "Está allí, se lavó..."

Harry vio un pequeño libro negro debajo del fregadero, empapado como el resto del baño. Pasó para recogerlo, pero Ron extendió su mano para detenerlo. "¿Qué?" exigió, mirando al mago pelirrojo.

"¿Estas loco?" Preguntó Ron. "Podría ser peligroso."

"Vamos, Ron, ¿cómo podría ser peligroso?" Pregunto Harry

"Te sorprendería." dijo Ron, mirando el libro con aprensión. "Algunos de los libros que confiscó el Ministerio, me dijo papá, hubo uno que te quemó los ojos. Y todos los que leían Sonnets of a Sorcerer hablaron en círculo por el resto de sus vidas. Y una vieja bruja tenía un libro que podrías leer. ¡Nunca dejes de leer! Solo tenías que vagar con la nariz, tratando de hacer todo con la mano izquierda. Y..."

"Está bien, tengo el punto." dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Pero no vamos a descubrir nada a menos que lo veamos." Agachándose debajo del brazo de Ron, caminó audazmente hacia el diario y lo recogió.

Eliana lo siguió, mirando por encima del hombro mientras lo abría. "TM Riddle." leyó el nombre en la primera página, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Espera." dijo Ron mientras él también, finalmente, se acercó y miró el diario. "Conozco ese nombre... TM Riddle recibió un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela hace cincuenta años."

Eliana lo miró con asombro; Hermione, ella podría entender saber eso, pero Ron?

"¿Como sabes eso?" Harry, también, parecía sorprendido.

"Porque Filch me hizo pulir su escudo unas cincuenta veces en detención." respondió Ron. "Esa fue la que hice eructar babosas por todas partes. Si hubieras borrado el limo de un nombre durante una hora, también lo recordarías."

"Buen punto." Eliana estuvo de acuerdo cuando Harry separó las páginas. Nada estaba escrito dentro de ellos.

"Él nunca escribió en él." Harry sonó decepcionado cuando volvió el libro una y otra vez, como si buscara alguna pista de por qué estaba allí el libro.

"Me pregunto por qué alguien quiso tirarlo." Ron preguntó cuando Eliana vio un nombre en la parte posterior del libro.

"Vauxhall Road." dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante el nombre. "Eso está en el mundo muggle, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." asintió Harry. "Debe haber nacido muggle, haber comprado un diario de Vauxhall Road..."

"Bueno, no es de mucha utilidad para ti." dijo Ron mientras salían del baño, Eliana revisando ambas formas para asegurarse de que la costa estaba despejada. A pesar del comentario de Ron, Harry se llevó el diario con ellos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió del hospital, le mostraron el diario que habían encontrado y dónde lo habían encontrado. Hermione estaba intrigada y muy interesada en el diario.

"Podría tener poderes ocultos." dijo emocionada mientras lo examinaba de cerca.

"Si lo ha hecho, los está ocultando muy bien." le dijo Ron. Él era el único del grupo que parecía pensar que el diario era solo un diario. "Tal vez sea tímido. No sé por qué no lo tiras, Harry."

"Ojalá supiera por qué alguien intentó tirarlo. Tampoco me importaría saber cómo el enigma consiguió un premio por servicios especiales para Hogwarts."

"Podría haber sido cualquier cosa." Ron se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. "Tal vez obtuvo treinta OWL o salvó a un maestro del calamar gigante. Tal vez asesinó a Myrtle; eso hubiera hecho un favor a todos..." Notó la mirada que pasaba entre los otros tres. "¿Qué?"

"La Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años." respondió Eliana con sencillez. "Eso es lo que ustedes dijeron, ¿verdad?"

"Y este diario tiene cincuenta años." agregó Hermione cuando los dos muchachos asintieron en confirmación. Ron todavía parecía desconcertado. "¡Oh, Ronald, despierta! Sabemos que la persona que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que TM Riddle recibió un premio por servicios especiales en la escuela hace cincuenta años . Bueno, ¿y si Riddle obtuvo su ¿Premio especial por capturar al Heredero de Slytherin? Su diario probablemente nos dirá todo, dónde está la Cámara y cómo abrirla, y qué tipo de criatura vive en ella, la persona que está detrás de los ataques esta vez no querría eso. por ahí, ¿lo harían?"

"Es una teoría brillante, Hermione." le dijo Ron. "Hay solo un pequeño problema con eso. No hay nada escrito en su diario."

"Podría ser tinta invisible." insistió Hermione mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsa. Al tocar el diario tres veces, ella susurró: "¡Aparecium!"

Se sintieron decepcionados cuando no sucedió nada. Hermione fue disuadida, sin embargo, mientras sacaba un borrador rojo brillante. "Es un Revelador, lo obtuve en el Callejón Diagon." explicó mientras se frotaba el 1 de enero, pero todavía no se revelaba nada al cuarteto.

"Te lo digo, no hay nada allí. Riddle acaba de conseguir un diario para Navidad y no se puede molestar en completarlo."

* * *

Lograron encontrar a Riddle en el escudo en el que Ron había visto su nombre, pero no tenían idea de para qué lo había conseguido, así como en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de viejos Head Boys. Pero sin más pistas sobre quién era Riddle, estaban de vuelta en la casilla uno y no tenían más que mirar. Eliana seguía investigando criaturas mágicas para descubrir qué era el monstruo en la Cámara, pero tenía poca suerte. Mientras tanto, Lockhart parecía decidir, ante la falta de ataques, que la escuela necesitaba un poco de ánimo.

Por supuesto, Lockhart siempre tuvo la manera incorrecta de pensar lo que todos necesitaban. Su idea de animar a la gente era ir todo el día de San Valentín.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Harry preguntó incrédulo cuando se unio a Ron, Eliana y Hermione en la mesa. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras señalaba la mesa, donde Lockhart llevaba una túnica rosa.

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!" Gritó Lockhart. "¡Y les agradezco a las cuarenta y seis personas que hasta ahora me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de organizar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no termina aquí!"

"Oh, ¿qué podría ser mejor que esto?" Eliana murmuró oscuramente. Ron resopló, Harry reprimió una sonrisa, pero Hermione le frunció el ceño.

La puerta se abrió y una docena de enanos entraron, todos con una mirada amarga y con alas doradas y arpas. "¡Mis amistosos cupidos que llevan tarjetas!" Lockhart anunció. "¡Estarán vagando por la escuela hoy para entregar tus tarjetas de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no se detiene aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán entrar en el espíritu de la ocasión. ¿Por qué no pedirle al Profesor Snape que te muestre cómo hacerlo? ¿Tienes una poción de amor? ¡Y mientras estás en ello, el profesor Flitwick sabe más sobre los encantamientos de organización que cualquier otro mago que haya conocido, el viejo perro astuto!"

Flitwick enterró su cara en sus manos en completa vergüenza y Snape miró a todos con absoluto disgusto.

"Por favor, Hermione, dime que no eras una de los cuarenta y seis." dijo Ron mientras salían del Gran Comedor para su primera lección. Hermione de repente se interesó mucho en buscar en su bolso su horario y no respondió.

Durante todo el día, los enanos siguieron irrumpiendo en sus clases para entregar tarjetas de San Valentín, para disgusto de los profesores. No eran elegantes y ciertamente no románticos. Interrumpirían las clases, entregarían su mensaje frente a todos y se irían sin una disculpa a los maestros ebrios. Cuando se produjo el almuerzo. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno y un enano de cara agria y nariz larga corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se detuvo frente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Tengo un día de San Valentín para Eliana Ross." gruñó el enano.

Fue Fred quien habló. "Por allí, al lado del chico pelirrojo."

Eliana estaba tan segura de que iba a morir de vergüenza cuando el enano la miraba con amargura. Fred y George observaron con júbilo cómo el enano trotaba hacia ella. El resto de los Gryffindors miraban con anticipación, al menos la mayoría de los chicos lo estaban, y algunos de los Slytherin volvieron la cabeza también.

El enano se detuvo frente a ella, sacó una tarjeta de su bolsa de mensajero, la abrió y la leyó en voz alta y clara frente a todos.

"Para Eliana. Con el pelo tan marrón como la corteza de un árbol y los ojos que centellean como las estrellas de arriba. Eres tan bonita como una peonía roja y no me has maldecido. Amor, Neville."

Hubo una risa que recorrió el Gran Salón cuando el enano le pasó la tarjeta a Eliana. Fred y George estaban agarrados a sus lados, Dean y Seamus estaban golpeando la mesa, Parvati y Lavender estaban riendo y Neville parecía querer caer muerto en ese momento.

Ron no pudo contenerse cuando comenzó a reír y Harry pronto se unió a él después de un pequeño esfuerzo tratando de mantenerlo. Hermione al menos tenía la buena intención de esconderse detrás de un libro por el bien de Eliana.

"Mátame." le susurró Eliana a Hermione. "Solo mátame, apuñalame con tu tenedor, te lo ruego."

Las risas empeoraron cuando George logró deslizar la tarjeta de Eliana y comenzó a recitarla una vez más. Ron y Harry se rieron peor que antes y las mejillas de Eliana se pusieron más rojas que antes.

Ella le arrebató su tarjeta a Fred y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. La Transfiguración no había comenzado, asi que se apoyó contra la pared y esperó a McGonagall. No había nadie más allí y Neville pronto se unió a ella con una mirada culpable en su rostro.

"Lo siento por el día de San Valentín." murmuró Neville. "Le pedí que lo hiciera en privado, pero, bueno, ya sabes."

Eliana suspiró y lo miró. "¡Fue horrible, Neville, y se hizo frente a toda la escuela! ¡Todos escucharon lo que escribiste!"

"¡No quise que ellos lo oyeran!" dijo Neville, luciendo bastante asustado. "Pensé que iba a decirlo en privado o simplemente darte la tarjeta. ¡No sabía que iba a hacer eso!"

Eliana resopló y agarró la tarjeta con más fuerza en sus manos. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"No sé, probablemente durante el tiempo en el bosque." dijo Neville miserablemente. Parecía completamente derrotado. "Malfoy estaba siendo un idiota y me defendiste contra él en el bosque y fue lindo..."

"No me quieres, Neville." dijo Eliana suspirando. "Simplemente te gusta el hecho de que no me burlo de ti, ni me río de ti, ni te maldigo." Suspiró una vez más cuando la cara de Neville cayó. "Escucha, Neville, el gesto fue agradable y dulce, y sin duda vamos a escucharlo por un tiempo, pero no me siento de la misma manera, lo siento."

Neville no dijo nada y Eliana odió eso. Ella quería que él dijera algo y no tuviese esa mirada miserable en su rostro.

"Mira, te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie." continuó Eliana. Tal vez si ella le dijera algo personal, podrían terminar con una nota feliz. "Yo... me gusta alguien y eso... sentir náuseas en absoluto y es horrible."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Neville, confundido.

"Porque nunca me ha gustado alguien antes." dijo Eliana rápidamente. "Es una sensación extraña, ¿sabes?"

Neville se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia ella. "Yo también. Y para el enano. Era un poco ridículo. Lockhart es un poco idiota, ¿no?"

Eliana sonrió y bufó. "Creo que es la subestimación del siglo."

Muchos Gryffindor comenzaron a acercarse a ellos para su próxima clase. Miraron a Neville y Eliana, y se rieron entre dientes. Parvati y Lavender susurraban algo acerca de que sus ojos brillaban.

"Ignoralos, Neville." dijo Eliana mientras Neville se ponía rojo.

La profesora McGonagall vino tambaleándose hacia ellos, mirando furiosa la vista de los enanos y los condujo a su clase. Antes de que Neville entrara en la habitación, Eliana lo agarró del brazo.

"No más tarjetas de San Valentín, ¿de acuerdo?"

Neville sonrió. "De acuerdo entonces." Estaba a punto de entrar a la clase cuando se dio la vuelta y preguntó: "Te gusta Harry, ¿no?"

Eliana abrió mucho los ojos y se preguntó cómo se había enterado.

"¡Longbottom! ¡Ross!" gritó McGonagall desde el frente del salón de clases. "La clase ha comenzado. Ross, cierra la puerta detrás de ti o serán cinco puntos de Gryffindor."

Una vez que Eliana cerró la puerta y se sentó al final de la clase, Neville se sentó a su lado. La profesora McGonagall comenzó su lección cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con un enano entrando.

"Mantendré tu secreto." le susurró Neville.

Eliana le dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvieron la cabeza al frente de la clase para ver a Dean avergonzarse delante de todos por un poema de un primer año del que no entendieron el nombre.


	11. Capítulo 11

A última hora de la tarde, cuando los Gryffindors subían por Charms, uno de los enanos se encontró con Harry.

"¡Oye, tú!" ¡Harry Potter!" Gritó un enano de aspecto sombrío, apartando a la gente a un lado.

Eliana estaba extasiada. Toda la tarde, Harry y Ron se burlaban de ella por la tarjeta de Neville y ahora Harry iba a recibir su merecido. Estaban parados frente a un grupo de primeros años que incluía a Ginny. Harry miró al enano con absoluto horror y trató de escapar, pero el enano fue rápido para alcanzarlo.

"Tengo un mensaje musical para entregarle a 'Arry Potter en persona." dijo, haciendo sonar su arpa de una manera amenazante.

"No aquí." siseó Harry, tratando de escapar.

"¡Quédate quieto!" gruñó el enano que estaba agarrando la bolsa de Harry y tirando de él hacia atrás.

"¡Déjame ir!" gruñó Harry, tirando antes de que la bolsa se partiera en dos. Todo se derramó en el piso y su botella de tinta cubrió todo. Eliana que estaba cerca ayudó a Harry a tratar de recoger todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar. Esto causó un atraco en el pasillo.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" llegó la voz fría de Malfoy. Harry y Eliana solo comenzaron a meter cosas en su bolsa rasgada, desesperados por escapar antes de que Malfoy pudiera escuchar su musical.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" dijo otra voz familiar cuando Percy llegó.

Harry trató de huir, pero el enano lo agarró por las rodillas y lo tiró al piso.

"Claro." dijo, sentándose en los tobillos de Harry. "Aquí está tu canto de San Valentín:

Sus ojos son tan verdes como un sapo fresco en escabeche.

Su pelo es tan oscuro como una pizarra.

Ojalá fuera mío, es realmente divino,

el héroe que conquistó al Señor Oscuro."

Eliana nego con la cabeza ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie mientras él intentaba reír valientemente con todos los demás.

"Ya te vas, vete." gritó Percy, alejando a algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes. "La campana sonó hace cinco minutos, ahora está fuera de clase. Y tú, Malfoy..."

Malfoy se inclinó y arrebató algo del suelo. Con una sonrisa burlona, se lo mostró a Crabbe y Goyle, era el diario de Riddle.

"Devuélvemelo." dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Te preguntas qué escribió Potter en esto?" dijo Malfoy.

Un silencio cayó sobre los espectadores. Ginny estaba mirando el diario a Harry, pareciendo aterrorizada. Palideció considerablemente incluso cuando Percy intentó obtener el diario de Malfoy.

Eliana se acercó a ella y le susurró: "¿Estás bien, Ginny?"

Ginny la miró por un momento y luego volvió su mirada hacia Malfoy, quien todavía sostenía el diario. Luego negó con la cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Eliana. "Puedes hablarme cuando quieras, ya sabes, ¿verdad? No les contaré a tus hermanos ni a tus padres si no quieres que lo haga."

Ginny negó con la cabeza una vez más.

"¿Quieres que te lleve al ala del hospital?" persistió Eliana. "Te ves un poco enferma."

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Eliana se volvió para ver el diario de Riddle volando en el aire. La varita de Harry estaba afuera, apuntando a Malfoy, y Ron atrapó el diario. Percy no estaba contento ni un poco y Malfoy estaba furioso. Eliana se giró para ver a Ginny alejarse, pareciendo sacudida.

"¡Harry!" Percy dijo en voz alta. "No hay magia en los corredores. Tendré que informar esto, ¿sabes?"

Cuando Ginny pasó a Malfoy en el pasillo, él gritó rencorosamente detrás de ella, "¡No creo que a Potter le gustara mucho tu Valentín!"

Ginny se puso roja y se cubrió la cara. Ella corrió a clase y Ron comenzó a sacar su varita, pero Harry lo alejó.

"Déjalo." le susurró a Ron. "Ya no necesitas vomitar babosas."

Esa noche en el dormitorio, Fred y George alternaban entre cantar. "Eres tan bonita como una peonía roja" y " Sus ojos son tan verdes como un sapo en escabeche."

Era tarde cuando Ron y Harry llegaron a la sala común, donde ella y Hermione todavía estaban arriba.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Eliana, viendo sus expresiones.

Harry fue el primero en hablar. "Era Hagrid. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años."

* * *

El guardabosques de Hogwarts siempre había estado interesado en criaturas que otras personas llamarían aterradoras o aterradoras. Pero como no había habido más ataques desde Justin y Nick, el cuarteto decidió no preguntarle a Hagrid hasta que sucediera algo más.

Afortunadamente, se les dio un nuevo tema para pensar cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Ya que sus segundos años estaban llegando a su fin y durante el tercer año, tuvieron que elegir nuevos temas para tomar el siguiente término. "Podría afectar todo nuestro futuro." les había dicho Hermione seriamente mientras se sentaban, repasando las listas.

"Sólo quiero renunciar a pociones." suspiró Harry, con la pluma entre los dientes mientras miraba la lista.

"No podemos." dijo Ron, mirando tan sombrío como Harry ante la idea de mantener todos los temas que ya estaban tomando. "Tenemos que mantener todos nuestros viejos temas, de lo contrario habría abandonado la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Hermione miró esta declaración. "¡Pero eso es muy importante!"

"No de la forma en que Lockhart lo enseña." replicó Ron. "Lo único que he aprendido de él es no soltar a los duendecillos."

Eliana sonrió mientras miraba la lista de nuevo. "Bueno, el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas parece interesante." admitió. "De todos modos, podría resultar útil en el futuro. En dos años, nos hemos enfrentado a dos bestias. Fluffy y ahora el monstruo de Slytherin. ¿Quién puede decir que no vamos a enfrentar más el próximo año?"

"Ella tiene un punto." estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Estaba pensando en eso, de todos modos. Simplemente no sé qué más voy a tomar."

"La aritmancia y las Runas antiguas suenan demasiado duras." gruñó Ron, haciendo una mueca mientras los tachaba. "De acuerdo, el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas suena bien y creo que la adivinación. Hermione, ¿qué estás tomando?"

"Todo."

"Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de cuánta carga de trabajo es eso?" Eliana exigió con incredulidad. "¿Y hay tiempo suficiente para ir a cada una de las clases?"

"Me las arreglaré." dijo Hermione alegremente antes de mirarla. "¿Has decidido lo que estás tomando?"

Eliana se encogió de hombros, todavía escaneando las listas con cuidado. "Definitivamente el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas." respondió ella. "Y yo también estaba pensando en la aritmancia."

"¿Por qué no adivinación?"

"Porque no creo exactamente en esas cosas para ver el futuro." respondió Eliana de manera puntual.

Ella marcó el Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas y la Aritmancia, con la esperanza de que las clases fueran mejores que las de Defensa ese año. Por supuesto, con Lockhart, eso no decía mucho.

* * *

Fue la noche anterior al partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff cuando Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente mientras Eliana estaba mirando un libro de Aritmancia que había tomado prestado de Percy. Mirándolos, sorprendidos al ver las miradas en sus caras. Estaban divididos entre el shock y el triunfo.

"¿Que ha pasado ahora?" ella preguntó.

"Alguien ha estado buscando entre mis cosas." dijo Harry rápidamente. "Todo fue arrojado a través del dormitorio y... el diario de Tom Riddle se ha ido."

"Pero, solo un Gryffindor pudo haber robado, nadie más conoce nuestra contraseña." comenzó a decir Hermione.

Harry asintió. "Exactamente."

* * *

A pesar de la insistencia de Hermione para denunciar el robo, Harry se había negado a decir nada, porque si lo hacía, tendría que explicar sobre el diario y luego sobre la expulsión de Hagrid.

Se dirigían hacia las puertas para ir al campo de Quidditch cuando Harry dejó escapar un grito, haciendo que tanto Ron como Hermione y Eliana se sobresaltaran.

"¡Esta voz!" dijo con urgencia. "Acabo de escucharlo de nuevo."

"Con suerte, todos saldrán del castillo pronto." susurró Eliana preocupada cuando Hermione repentinamente se golpeó la frente con una mano, girándose para correr hacia la biblioteca.

"Harry... ¡Creo que lo he entendido todo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!" exclamó ella mientras huía de ellos. Los tres restantes se miraron, desconcertados.

"¿Qué entiende ella?"

"Cargas más que yo." dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vamos, Harry, será mejor que te muevas. Son casi las once."

Harry vaciló, pero luego fue a recoger su escoba y sus túnicas mientras Eliana y Ron se dirigían al campo de Quidditch con el resto de la escuela.

Al rato vieron a la profesora McGonagall corriendo hacia el campo, con un megáfono en la mano.

"¡Este partido ha sido cancelado!" Gritó a través de él. Todos gritaron en protesta, incluido Oliver Wood, que voló para discutir, pero ella lo ignoró. "Todos los estudiantes deben regresar a las salas comunes de la Casa a la vez, donde sus Jefes de Casas les darán más información. ¡Tan rápido como pueda, por favor! " Bajó el megáfono e hizo un gesto a Harry para que la siguiera. Eliana y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar a su mejor amigo.

McGonagall los vio venir y les hizo señas. "Sí, quizás es mejor que ustedes dos también vengan." les dijo mientras seguían a la maestra de Transfiguración a la escuela. "Esto será un shock." les dijo McGonagall, con voz suave. "Ha habido otro ataque... otro ataque doble."

Madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a una Ravenclaw de pelo rizado que parecía estar en su quinto año, con el rostro ancho y como de piedra.

"Hermione." Ron susurró, su voz estrangulada.

La bruja de cabello espeso estaba completamente inmóvil.

"Fueron encontrados cerca de la biblioteca." explicó la profesora McGonagall. "¿Supongo que ninguno de ustedes puede explicar esto? Estaba en el piso al lado de ellas..."

Ella sostenía un pequeño espejo circular. Harry, Ron y Eliana negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.

"¿Ella estará bien?" preguntó Arabella, con la voz quebrada.

McGonagall no le contestó y eso decía mucho.

Eliana no pudo evitar sentir un terror recorrerla. Ella se sacudió y se dio media vuelta para irse.

"Oye. A donde vas?" Ron fue el que le pregunto deteniendola a medio camino.

Eliana volvio para ver a sus amigos y su profesora mirandola con preocupación y confusión. "Yo... voy a hacer algo rápido primero. Los veo luego." Ella le dio una mirada a McGonagall que asintio en comprensión.

"Los acompañaré de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor." dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando Eliana se habia ido. "Tengo que dirigirme a los estudiantes en cualquier caso."

* * *

Eliana llego a la torre Gryffindor rato después y se acerco a Harry y Ron para sentarse junto a la chimenea con el resto de su casa mientras McGonagall desenrollaba un pergamino para leer en voz alta a todos.

"Todos los estudiantes regresarán a las salas comunes de su casa antes de las seis de la tarde. Ningún estudiante saldrá de los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un maestro lo acompañará a cada lección. Ningún estudiante podrá usar el baño sin estar acompañado por un profesor. Todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch y los partidos deben ser pospuestos. No habrá más actividades nocturnas." Ella enrolló el pergamino. "No necesito agregar que rara vez he estado tan angustiada. Es probable que la escuela se cierre a menos que se descubra al culpable de estos ataques. Insto a todos los que piensen que pueden saber algo sobre ellos a que avancen."

Sin otra palabra, McGonagall salió de la sala común y los Gryffindor comenzaron a hablar de inmediato.

"Son dos Gryffindors derrotados, sin contar un fantasma de Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff." dijo Lee, contando con los dedos. "¿No han cualquiera de los maestros notado que los Slytherin son seguros, no lo es? Obvia toda la venida de Slytherin La esto? Heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin - ¿Por qué no los tiro todos los Slytherin a cabo? " él rugió, con gestos de asentimiento y aplausos dispersos.

Percy estaba sentado detrás de Lee, empalidecido y aturdido. Estaba en estado de shock ante la idea de que Penelope Clearwater fuera atacada. Pensó que los prefectos estaban libres de ser atacados.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Ron y Harry se voltearon para ver a Eliana que los miraba. "De que hablas?"

"Hablo de que se que no se quedaran encerrados en esta torre siguiendo ordenes." Eliana susurra. "Si tienen un plan, yo quiero ayudar."

Harry miro a Ron que asintio levemente.

"Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hagrid." dijo Harry en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. "No puedo creer que sea él esta vez, pero si liberó al monstruo la última vez, entonces sabrá cómo entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos. Y eso es un comienzo."

"Pero McGonagall dijo que tenemos que quedarnos en nuestra torre a menos que estemos en una clase." protestó Ron.

"Sí, bueno, no creo que debamos seguir las reglas ahora no crees?" dijo Eliana.

Harry asintió, mirando a Ron. "Creo que es hora de sacar la vieja capa de mi papá de nuevo."


	12. Capítulo 12

Harry había heredado su Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre y era lo único que les daba la oportunidad de escabullirse de la escuela para visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie lo supiera. Eliana fue la primera en la sala común. Lavender y Parvati subieron las escaleras, hablando animadamente sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Tomó un tiempo para que Harry y Ron se unieran a ella.

Después de eso Harry tiró la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre ellos mismos antes de salir de la sala común.

Maestros, prefectos y fantasmas caminaban por los pasillos de dos en dos y fue un alivio que llegaran a las puertas de roble y los abrieron. Era una noche clara y estrellada, y corrieron hacia la casa iluminada de Hagrid y se quitaron la capa cuando estaban justo afuera de la puerta de su casa. Segundos después de que Harry llamara a la puerta, Hagrid lo abrió. Se encontraron cara a cara con él apuntándoles con una ballesta. Fang ladró ruidosamente detrás de el.

"Oh." dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos. "¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí?"

"¿Para qué es eso?" dijo Harry, señalando la ballesta mientras entraban.

"Nada, nada." murmuró Hagrid. "He esperado, no importa. Siéntate, prepararé el té."

Hagrid parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estuvo a punto de apagar el fuego, derramando agua de la tetera sobre él, y luego rompió la tetera con un movimiento nervioso de su enorme mano.

"¿Estás bien, Hagrid?" preguntó Harry. "¿Has oído sobre Hermione?"

Hagrid asintió, su rostro arrugándose ante el pensamiento. "Sí, me enteré de eso, todo bien."

"Hagrid, sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero tenemos que preguntarte algo." le dijo Eliana en voz baja sintiendo que se había acabado el tiempo de fingir. "¿Sabes quién abrió la Cámara de los Secretos?"

La cara del guardabosque se alzó hacia ella y él respiró hondo. "Lo que tienen que entender sobre eso es..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, llamaron a la puerta y Harry agarró la Capa, empujando a Eliana y Ron a la esquina más alejada antes de lanzar la Capa sobre ellos. Sólo cuando Hagrid estuvo seguro de que estaban ocultos, abrió la puerta con la ballesta en la mano. Al instante la bajó y dejó que los dos visitantes entraran.

"Buenas noches, Hagrid." dijo Dumbledore cuando entró seguido por el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión ansiosa.

"¡Ese es el jefe de papá!" respiró Ron. "¡Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia!"

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara. Hagrid se había puesto pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer en una de sus sillas y miró de Dumbledore a Fudge.

"Malos, negocios, Hagrid." dijo Fudge. "Muy mal negocio. Tenía que venir. Cuatro ataques contra nacidos muggles. Las cosas han ido lo suficientemente lejos. El Ministerio tiene que actuar..."

"¡Pero yo nunca!" Hagrid protestó, mirando ansioso a Dumbledore. "Sabes que nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor..."

"Quiero que se entienda, Cornelius." dijo Dumbledore, deteniendo las débiles protestas de Hagrid por proclamar su inocencia. Estaba frunciendo el ceño a Fudge, con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. "Hagrid tiene mi plena confianza."

Fudge parecía incómodo. "Mira, Albus, el historial de Hagrid está en su contra. El ministerio tiene que hacer algo, los gobernadores de la escuela han estado en contacto..."

"Una vez más, Cornelius, te digo que llevarse a Hagrid no ayudará en lo más mínimo." dijo Dumbledore.

"Míralo desde mi punto de vista." dijo Fudge, inquieto con su jugador de bolos. "Estoy bajo mucha presión. Tengo que ser visto haciendo algo. Si resulta que no fue Hagrid, volverá y no volverá a decir nada más. Pero tengo que llevarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. No estaría cumpliendo con mi deber..."

"¿Llevarme?" dijo Hagrid, quien estaba temblando. "Llévarme a donde?"

"Solo por un corto tramo." dijo Fudge, sin mirar a Hagrid a los ojos. "No es un castigo, Hagrid, más una precaución. Si alguien más es atrapado, te dejarán salir con una disculpa completa."

"¡No a la prisión de Azkaban!" graznó Hagrid.

Pero nadie tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más cuando la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró en la casa. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry mientras dejaba escapar un suave jadeo.

"¿Ya estás aquí, Fudge? Bien, bien..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Hagrid miró a Malfoy con furia. "¡Sal de mi casa!"

"Mi querido amigo, créeme, no tengo ningún placer en estar dentro de tu... ¿lo llamas casa?" dijo Lucius Malfoy, burlándose mientras miraba alrededor de la pequeña cabaña. "Simplemente llamé a la escuela y me dijeron que el director estaba aquí."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres conmigo, Lucius?" dijo Dumbledore.

"Algo terrible, Dumbledore." dijo Malfoy perezosamente, sacando un largo rollo de pergamino. "Pero los gobernadores se cayeron, es hora de que te apartes. Esta es una Orden de Suspensión, encontrarás las doce firmas en ella. Me temo que nos hemos caído, estás perdiendo el contacto. ¿Cuántos ataques han habido ahora? Dos más esta tarde, ¿no? A este ritmo, no quedará ningún hijo de muggles en Hogwarts, y todos sabemos qué pérdida tan terrible sería para la escuela."

Fudge pareció desconcertado ante esta proclamación, jugueteando con su sombrero con inquietud. "Oh, ahora, mira aquí, Lucius. Dumbledore suspendidido, no, no, es lo último que queremos ahora..."

"El nombramiento, o la suspensión, del director es un asunto de los gobernadores, Fudge." dijo Malfoy. "Anuncio como Dumbledore no pudo detener estos ataques..."

"Mira aquí, Malfoy, si Dumbledore no puede detenerlos... Quiero decir, ¿quién puede?" dijo Fudge, cuyo labio superior estaba sudando ahora.

"Eso está por verse." dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa desagradable. "Pero como los doce de nosotros hemos votado..."

Hagrid se puso en pie de un salto, su peluda y negra cabeza rozando el techo.

"¿Y cuántos han amenazado con un 'chantaje' antes de aceptar, Malfoy, eh?" él rugió.

"Querido, querido, ya sabes, ese temperamento tuyo te llevará a problemas uno de estos días, Hagrid." dijo Malfoy. "Te aconsejo que no le grites a los guardias de Azkaban así. No les gustará en absoluto."

"¡No se puede 'llevar a Dumbledore!" gritó Hagrid, haciendo que Fang se encogiera de miedo y gimiera en su canasta. "Llévenlo, y los nacidos en muggles ganaron ¡tendrán una oportunidad! ¡Pronto vendrá la matanza!"

"Tranquilízate, Hagrid." dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba la vista del pergamino que Malfoy le había dado. "Si los gobernadores quieren mi destitución, Lucius, por supuesto, me haré a un lado..." Continuó mirando a Malfoy. "Sin embargo, se encuentra que sólo verdaderamente he dejado esta escuela cuando ninguno aquí son leales a mí. Y también se dará cuenta de que la ayuda siempre se da en Hogwarts a los que piden por ella."

Por un segundo, los ojos de Dumbledore parpadearon hacia la esquina donde todos estaban de pie.

"Admirables sentimientos." dijo Malfoy. "Todos extrañaremos tu forma de manejar las cosas, Albus, muy individual, y solo esperaremos que su sucesor logre evitar cualquier asesinato."

Salió de la cabaña, seguido por Dumbledore, quien sonrió levemente a donde estaban parados Harry, Ron y Eliana antes de que Fudge y Hagrid estuvieran solos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hagrid habló en voz alta. "Si alguien quisiera averiguar alguna cosa, todo lo que tendrían que hacer sería seguir las arañas. Eso los llevaría derecho! Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

Fudge miró a Hagrid como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Está bien, ya voy." dijo Hagrid mientras agarraba su abrigo. "Y alguien necesitará alimentar a Fang mientras estoy lejos."

Fudge sacudió la cabeza con asombro mientras salía de la cabaña con Hagrid. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se sacaron la Capa, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Estamos en problemas ahora." susurró Ron roncamente. "Sin Dumbledore. Esta noche podrían cerrar la escuela."

Fang comenzó a aullar, arañando la puerta cerrada.

"Hagrid tiene razón." susurró Eliana, mirando la puerta cerrada que Fang estaba lloriqueando. "Con Dumbledore desaparecido... habrá un ataque en un día".

"¿Ahora que?" Ron le preguntó a Harry, quien no se había movido.

Tomó mucho tiempo para responder. "Descubriremos lo que Hagrid quería decir... y encontraremos algunas respuestas."

* * *

El verano se acercaba lentamente a Hogwarts, y el cielo se volvía azul y las flores florecían en el invernadero.

Con Dumbledore fuera, el miedo era evidente en todos más que antes. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado y tenso, y cualquier risa sonaba estridente y antinatural y se sofocó rápidamente. La pista de Hagrid sobre las arañas se pegó a Harry mientras miraba a todas partes a donde iba, ayudado por un poco reacio Ron y Eliana que ahora no se habia alejado de ellos en absoluto. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando no se les permitía vagar por su cuenta sin los otros Gryffindors.

Solo había una persona que parecía encantada con la atmósfera tensa de Hogwarts. Malfoy estaba pavoneándose alrededor de la escuela con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si su padre hubiera sido nombrado Ministro de Magia. Dos semanas más tarde, durante Pociones, estaba regodeándose con Crabbe y Goyle.

No fue hasta que en Herbología que Harry tocó a Eliana mientras ella estaba trabajando en uno de los Abisinios Shrivelfigs, algo a lo que estaba tratando de prestar mucha atención, que notó que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué?" susurró, ya que Ernie y Hannah de Hufflepuff estaban cerca.

Guiándola con sus ojos, Harry señaló las arañas que corrían por los terrenos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Harry cuando él golpeó la mano de Ron con sus tijeras de podar, causando que Ron gritara de sorpresa antes de mirar a Harry enojado.

"¡Ay!" gritó Ron. "¿Qué eres tú?"

El mago de cabello oscuro inclinó su cabeza hacia las arañas y Ron siguió sus miradas, viéndolas. Ni siquiera podía forzarse a mirar complacido.

"Oh, sí." murmuró mientras los Hufflepuff miraban hacia ellos, la curiosidad evidente en sus ojos. "Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora."

"Parece que se dirigen al Bosque Prohibido." susurró Eliana.

Ron parecía incluso más desdichado por eso."Iremos esta noche."

Harry asintió con la cabeza

Al final de la lección, la Profesora Sprout acompañó a la clase a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los tres de ellos detrás de los demás para que pudieran hablar fuera del alcance del oído.

"Tendremos que usar la Capa de Invisibilidad nuevamente." les dijo Harry. "Podemos llevar a Fang con nosotros. Está acostumbrado a ir al bosque con Hagrid, podría ser de ayuda."

"Bien." dijo Ron, que estaba girando su varita nerviosamente entre sus dedos. "Er - ¿no están allí? ¿No se supone que hay hombres lobo en el bosque?" Añadió mientras tomaban su lugar en la parte posterior del salón de clases de Lockhart

"También hay cosas buenas allí. Los centauros están bien y los unicornios." Harry dijo.

Lockhart entro en ese momento. Toda la clase lo miró. Todos los otros maestros en Hogwarts eran sombríos, pero Lockhart era más extravagante que de costumbre.

"Ven ahora." lloró, sonriendo a su alrededor. "¿Por qué todas esas caras largas?"

La gente intercambiaba miradas exasperadas, pero nadie respondió.

"¿Ustedes no se dan cuenta?", Dijo lentamente Lockhart. "¡El peligro ha pasado! El culpable ha sido quitado."

"¿Dice quién?" dijo Dean en voz alta.

"¡Mi querido joven, el Ministro de Magia no habría tomado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado cien por ciento seguro de que era culpable!"

"Oh, sí lo haría." dijo Ron, aún más fuerte que Dean.

"Me siento halagado. Conozco un poco más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley." dijo Lockhart en un tono de autosatisfacción.

"Entonces, señor, sería tan amable de contarnos más sobre su brillante sabiduría y cómo sabría algo sobre la situación de Hagrid y por qué fue arrestado. Por favor, díganos." dijo Eliana, interviniendo por primera vez en clases. "Ah, y por favor, háblenos del maravilloso Ministerio y de cómo nunca, nunca cometieron ningún error y evitaron que sucedieran tantas cosas malas. Adelante, profesor."

Dean y Seamus parecían tener dificultades para contener la risa cuando Lockhart se quedó allí, estupefacto por su pedido. Sin embargo, pareció tomar en serio su declaración y siguió hablando sobre cómo siempre pensó que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza de que todo el asunto ya había llegado a su fin.


	13. Capítulo 13

Con las nuevas prohibiciones de irse después del toque de queda, ya no había lugar para ir después de las seis, así que los Gryffindors estaban todos juntos en la sala común, haciendo que cualquier intento de escaparse fuera difícil de hacer antes de que todos se acostaran.

Fred, George y Ginny fueron los últimos en irse y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Harry sacó la capa y, con una última mirada alrededor de la sala común vacía, la arrojó sobre los tres.

Fue un viaje difícil navegar por el castillo una vez más. Esquivaron a todos los profesores, prefectos y fantasmas para finalmente llegar al Hall de entrada. Descorrieron la cerradura de las puertas delanteras, se metieron entre ellas y salieron a los jardines.

Ron murmuraba algo acerca de las arañas mientras se dirigían a la casa de Hagrid. Sin duda estaba tratando de ser valiente, pero la idea de arañas realmente no estaba ayudando. Parecía que esperaba que no hubiera arañas que seguir.

Llegaron a la casa de Hagrid y abrieron la puerta.

Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Rápidamente le dieron de comer una mermelada de caramelo de una lata en la repisa de la chimenea, que pegó sus dientes, asegurándose de que no despertara el castillo con sus fuertes ladridos.

Harry colocó su Capa en la mesa de Hagrid mientras Eliana le daba unas palmaditas en la parte superior de la cabeza a Fang. "Vamos, Fang, daremos un pequeño paseo."

"Lumos." dijo Harry, encendiendo su varita mientras caminaban hacia el bosque, Fang trotando delante de ellos, feliz de estar fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid. Eliana, pensando que probablemente era una buena idea, encendió la de ella. Las dos varitas combinadas fueron suficientes para iluminar un círculo bastante bueno alrededor de ellas, por lo que no tuvieron que detenerse mucho y volver a encontrar las arañas.

"Buen pensamiento." dijo Ron. "También encendería la mía, pero ya sabes, probablemente explotaría o algo así..."

"Mira." susurró Harry, señalando la hierba.

Dos arañas solitarias se alejaban apresuradamente de la luz de la varita a la sombra de los árboles.

"Está bien." suspiró Ron, resignado a lo peor, "Estoy listo. Vámonos."

Con Fang correteando a su alrededor, olfateando raíces y hojas de árboles, entraron en el bosque. Con el brillo de sus varitas, siguieron los movimientos constantes de las arañas a lo largo del camino. Caminaron detrás de ellos durante unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, escuchando mucho más ruidos que las ramitas y las hojas crujientes. Cuando los árboles se volvieron más gruesos que nunca y las estrellas ya no se veían, vieron que las arañas abandonaban el camino.

Hicieron una pausa, tratando de ver hacia dónde iban las arañas, pero todo estaba negro como la brea y sus varitas encendidas eran casi inútiles.

"¿Qué crees?" preguntó Harry.

"Hemos llegado hasta aquí." dijo Ron.

Entonces siguieron las pequeñas sombras de las arañas en los árboles. No podían moverse rápidamente ahora con raíces de árboles y tocones en su camino. Más de una vez, tuvieron que detenerse, ponerse en cuclillas y encontrar las arañas en la luz de la varita mágica. Caminaron durante lo que pareció una hora. Después de un rato, notaron que el suelo parecía inclinarse hacia abajo, a través de los árboles tan gruesos como siempre.

Entonces Fang soltó un ladrido grande y resonante, haciendo que saltaran de sus pieles.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Eliana susurró.

"Nada." dijo Harry, aunque no parecía convencido. Ron estaba empezando a parecer aún más asustado que cuando entraron. "Sonaba demasiado lejos, de todos modos..."

"Cierto." Eliana estuvo de acuerdo, su voz temblando. "Sí, tienes razón... probablemente no sea nada."

Harry se detuvo de repente y ella casi se estrelló contra él. "¿Qué?" susurró con urgencia agarrando la manga de Harry con fuerza mientras ella retiraba su varita.

"Hay algo que se mueve allí." susurró Harry con una voz apenas por encima de un viento tranquilo. "Escucha... suena como algo grande."

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor en la oscuridad y agarrándose los codos con fuerza.

Ellos escucharon. En la distancia a su derecha, algo estaba rompiendo ramas mientras se abría paso a través de los árboles.

"Oh, no." dijo Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh.."

"Cállate." siseó Eliana. "Te escuchará."

"¿Me escuchara?" dijo Ron en una voz anormalmente alta. "¡Ya escuchó a Fang!"

Ellos se pararon, aterrorizados, esperando. Hubo un extraño ruido sordo y luego silencio.

"¿Qué crees que está haciendo?" dijo Harry.

"Probablemente se está preparando para saltar." dijo Ron.

Esperaron, temblando, sin atreverse a moverse.

"¿Crees que se ha ido?" susurró Eliana.

"No sé..."

Luego, a su derecha, llegó un repentino destello de luz. Fang gritó y trató de correr, pero se metió en una maraña de espinas y aulló aún más fuerte.

"¡Es el auto!" gritó Ron, su voz rompiéndose con alivio. "¡Harry, Eliana! ¡Es el auto!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Venga!"

Ron se dirigió hacia la luz y Eliana y Harry lo siguieron. Tropezaron y tropezaron con el suelo, y un momento después, salieron a un claro. El automóvil del Sr. Weasley estaba parado en medio de un círculo de árboles bajo un techo de ramas densas, con los faros en llamas. Ron caminó hacia él con la boca abierta.

"¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!" dijo Ron con deleite, caminando alrededor del auto. "Míralo. ¡El bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje! ¡Y pensamos que nos iba a atacar! ¡Me preguntaba adónde había ido!" Le dio una palmadita al coche con afecto.

Harry estaba mirando a su alrededor. "¿Ves las arañas en alguna parte?" Le preguntó a Eliana desesperadamente y ella negó con la cabeza, alzando su varita para buscar más, pero los faros del coche las habían ahuyentado.

"No, tal vez deberíamos..." La sugerencia de Eliana se cortó cuando algo la agarró por el medio y la arrastró del suelo. Ella gritó sorprendida y escuchó a Ron gritar cuando él también fue arrastrado con ella, Harry y Fang.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo se habían estado moviendo hasta que Eliana estiró el cuello para ver algo completamente espantoso. Arañas, no las diminutas que habían estado viendo alrededor del castillo, pero arañas del tamaño de caballos con ocho ojos, ocho patas, negras, peludas, gigantescas. La cosa que la transportaba descendió por una empinada ladera hacia una red brumosa y abovedada en el centro del hueco. Muchas arañas que los rodeaban hicieron clic en sus pinzas con entusiasmo al ver a los humanos.

Harry cayó al suelo cuando la araña lo soltó. Eliana, Ron y Fang cayeron junto a el.

Fang ya no estaba aullando más, sino encogido en el lugar. Ron se veía con la boca extendida de par en par en un grito silencioso y ojos saltones. Harry temblaba de miedo. Eliana intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que la volvieron a arrodillar.

De repente, las arañas estaban diciendo algo. Sin embargo, era difícil de decir a través de las pinzas con cada palabra.

"¡Aragog! ¡Aragog!"

Desde el medio de la brumosa telaraña, una araña del tamaño de un pequeño elemento emergió, muy lentamente. Sus ojos eran feos y de color blanco lechoso. Estaba ciego.

"¿Qué es?" la cosa dijo. Sus pinzas estaban haciendo clic rápidamente.

"Hombres."

"¿Desde cuándo alguien ha negado realmente que yo era una chica real?" Murmuró Eliana, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry y Ron la escucharan. Harry la silenció con una mirada.

"¿Es Hagrid?" dijo la cosa llamada Aragog, acercándose. Sus ojos vagaban vagamente.

"Extraños." dijo otra araña.

"Mátalos." dijo Aragog. "Estaba durmiendo…"

"Somos amigos de Hagrid." gritó Harry.

Aragog se quedó en silencio. "Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestro hueco antes." dijo después de un largo y tenso momento. "Está en problemas." explicó Harry rápidamente. "Es por eso que hemos venido."

"¿En problemas?" dijo Aragog. Parecía preocupado. "¿Pero por qué te ha enviado?"

"En la escuela, ha habido ataques." dijo Harry, con voz inestable, pero siguió adelante. "Creen que es Hagrid. Creen que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Como antes. Lo llevaron a Azkaban."

Aragog chasqueó sus tenazas con furia, y en todo el hueco el sonido fue repetido por la multitud de arañas.

"Eso fue hace años." dijo Aragog, su tono agitado. "Años y años atrás. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Por eso lo hicieron salir de la escuela. Creían que yo era el monstruo que moraba en lo que llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Pensaron que Hagrid había abierto la Cámara y había yo libre."

"Entonces... ¿No eres el monstruo?" Preguntó Eliana, con voz temblorosa, pero decidida. "¿No viniste de la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"¡YO!" Aragog sonaba ofendido por el solo pensamiento. "No nací en el castillo. Vengo de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando era un huevo. Hagrid era solo una reverencia, pero se preocupaba por mí, escondido en un armario del castillo, alimentándome. Hagrid es mi buen amigo y un buen hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me acusaron de la muerte de una niña, me protegió. He vivido aquí en el bosque desde entonces, donde Hagrid aún me visita. Incluso me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ves cómo nuestra familia ha crecido, a través de la bondad de Hagrid..."

"Entonces... ¿nunca has atacado a alguien?" Preguntó Harry, con voz vacilante, como si no estuviera dispuesto a continuar la conversación.

"Nunca." insistió Aragog. "Hubiera sido mi instinto, pero por respeto a Hagrid, nunca lastimé a un humano. El cuerpo de la niña que murió fue descubierto en un baño. Nunca vi ninguna parte del castillo, excepto el armario en el que crecí. Nuestro tipo como la oscuridad y la tranquilidad..."

"Pero entonces... ¿Sabes qué fue lo que mató a esa chica?" dijo Harry. "Porque sea lo que sea, está de vuelta y ataca a la gente de nuevo."

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un fuerte chasquido de chasquidos y el crujido de muchas largas piernas que se movían con enojo. Las grandes arañas se movían a su alrededor, haciendo que Eliana se acercara más a los chicos.

"Lo que vive en el castillo es una antigua criatura que las arañas temen por encima de todas las demás." dijo Aragog. "Bueno, recuerdo cómo le supliqué a Hagrid que me dejara ir, cuando sentí que la bestia se movía por el castillo."

"¿Qué es?" dijo Harry con urgencia.

Más chasquidos y más crujidos. Las arañas parecían estar acercándose.

"¡No hablamos de eso!" La voz de Aragog era como un trueno. "¡No lo mencionamos! Nunca le dije a Hagrid el nombre de esa espantosa criatura, aunque él me lo pidió muchas veces."

Harry no quería presionar al sujeto, no con las arañas apretando más por todos lados. Aragog parecía estar cansado de hablar. Estaba retrocediendo lentamente en su red, pero los otros lados parecían acercarse cada vez más hacia Eliana, Harry y Ron.

"Entonces nos iremos." gritó Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, escuchando hojas crujiendo detrás de él.

"¿Ir?" dijo Aragog lentamente. "Yo creo que no... Mis hijos e hijas no dañan a Hagrid, a mi orden, pero no puedo negarles carne fresca cuando se acerca tan bien entre nosotros. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid."

Eliana giró su cabeza rápidamente. Por encima de ellos se elevaba una sólida pared de arañas que chasqueaban con sus ojos relucientes en sus feas cabezas negras. "¡Varitas preparadas!" Ordenó sacando su varita apartando su miedo a un lado. Tenían que salir de aquí o iban a morir. La sola idea de ser asesinada despejó su mente y la llenó con un sentido de propósito.

"Alguien sabe algún hechizo?" Ron preguntó.

"¡Uno!" Harry respondió rápidamente mientras miraba a las arañas que se avecinaban. "¡Pero no es lo suficientemente poderoso para todos ellos!"

"¿Dónde está Hermione cuando la necesitas?" Ron gimió cuando las arañas se lanzaron al ataque y soltó un grito de terror que pareció perforar la noche.

Pero su grito parecía ser su salvación. En el momento en que gritó, el sonido de un automóvil que se aproximaba se abrió paso a través del hueco y se giraron para encontrar a las arañas retirándose de los faros cuando el coche de Weasley aceleró hacia ellos y se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos.

"Obtener a Fang!" Harry le gritó a Ron mientras empujaba a Eliana por delante de él, prácticamente empujándola hacia el asiento trasero. Ron agarró al perro y lo arrojó al auto mientras los niños subían al asiento delantero.

"¡Rápido! ¡Entra!" Harry lloró.

Las arañas se arrastraban dentro del auto a través de las ventanas rotas y Ron gemía.

Harry les apuntó con su varita. "¡Arania Exumai!" El grito. Las arañas volaron hacia atrás y fuera del auto.

"No creí que pudieras hacer eso, compañero." Ron parecía impresionado cuando pisó el acelerador.

"Eliana." Harry dijo con naturalidad dandoles una mirada a la chica que se abrazaba a Fang en el asiento de atras.

Ron condujo a toda velocidad mientras Harry golpeaba a cada araña que se atrevía a acercarse a ellos con el hechizo Arania Exumai.

Ninguno de ellos habló mientras el automóvil se abría camino a través del bosque, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a mirarse el uno al otro hasta que estuvieron lejos del hueco. Solo entonces Harry miró a Eliana y a Ron, la preocupación evidente en su expresión.

"Eliana, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí." respondió ella con sinceridad. Ella no estaba herida, pero estaba un poco alterada. "¿Tú?"

Harry asintió antes de volverse hacia Ron.

"¿Estás bien, Ron?"

Ron estaba mirando al frente, incapaz de hablar. Su boca todavía estaba abierta en el grito silencioso.

El automóvil se abrió paso a través del bosque con Fang aullando. Después de unos diez minutos, los árboles se adelgazaban y se podía ver parches del cielo.

El auto se detuvo de repente. Habían llegado al borde del bosque. Fang estaba arañando la puerta, queriendo salir desesperadamente. Cuando Eliana abrió la puerta, salió disparado a través de los árboles hacia la casa de Hagrid. Eliana siguio con Harry y Ron después.

El auto regresó al bosque y desapareció de la vista. Harry regresó a la cabaña de Hagrid para obtener la Capa de Invisibilidad y regresó para ver a Ron vomitando violentamente en el campo de calabazas.

"Sigue a las arañas." Ron les gruñó secandose la boca con la manga. "¡Sigue a las arañas! ¡Si Hagrid alguna vez sale de Azkaban, lo mataré! ¡Tenemos suerte de estar vivos!"

"Pero lo somos, eso es lo importante." razonó Eliana.

"Y apuesto a que pensó que Aragog no lastimaría a sus amigos." dijo Harry.

"¡Ese es exactamente el problema de Hagrid!" Ron gritó. "¡Siempre piensa que los monstruos no son tan malos como están hechos y mira donde lo tienen! ¡Una celda en Azkaban!" Se volvió hacia ellos, con su temperamento furioso. "¿Cuál fue el punto de enviarnos allí? ¿Qué hemos descubierto? ¡Realmente me gustaría saberlo!"

"Sabemos una cosa." dijo Harry en voz baja. "Hagrid nunca abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Era inocente."

"Vamos." dijo Eliana en voz baja. "¿Podemos por favor volver a la sala común?" La forma en que su voz temblaba hizo que ambos chicos la miraran y Harry abriera la capa, arrojándola sobre ellos mientras se dirigían al castillo.

La sala común estaba tan desierta como cuando se habían ido y mientras los chicos se dirigían al dormitorio, Eliana se quedó en la sala común, acurrucada en uno de los asientos al lado del fuego agonizante, con sus ropas envueltas fuertemente a su alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry volviera a bajar, sus ojos verdes mirándola preocupados.

"No puedes dormir?"

Eliana se rió amargamente. "Tendré suerte si puedo dormir en cualquier momento esta semana."

Harry la miró, un poco preocupado. "¿Quieres compañía?"

Ella asintió y él se sentó a su lado, mirando el fuego por un minuto. No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para saber que los dos estaban pensando en lo que Aragog había dicho. "¿Crees que había algo más que nos perdimos allí?"

"No lo sé." suspiró Eliana. "No descubrimos nada, realmente... Riddle atrapó a la persona equivocada, la única pista que tenemos para descubrir qué es el monstruo que las arañas le temen, y ahora ni siquiera puedo ir a la biblioteca para revisar los libros allí. ¡Y no tengo ninguno aquí que te sirva de ayuda!" ella presionó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, sacudiendo su cabeza en apuros. "Ese monstruo suena igual que tu sabes quien, ¿no es así? Incluso otros monstruos tienen miedo de hablar de eso."

"¿También te diste cuenta de eso?" Harry pregunto con una pequeña risita. Ella sonrió levemente mientras levantaba la cabeza, cambiando de posición. "No sé qué más podemos hacer, Eliana... Nos encontramos en callejones sin salida por todas partes. No hay forma de saber si es la misma persona o una diferente. Tal vez si pudiéramos obtener más información sobre la niña que murió..."

La niña fue descubierta en un baño.

Eliana se incorporó tan repentinamente que Harry saltó y se golpeó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Frotándolo dolorosamente, miró a Eliana con reproche. "¿A que se debió todo eso?"

"Lo siento." dijo Eliana, su voz se llenó con un renovado sentido de esperanza. "Pero Harry... la chica que murió, ella murió en un baño, eso es lo que dijo Aragog, ¿no es así?"

"Sí..."

"Entonces... ¿y si ella nunca se fue?" Eliana le preguntó. A la vez, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Y si ella sigue ahí?"

"Crees que fue..."

"Myrtle la llorona." dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y esa vez, Harry sintió el triunfo de finalmente descubrir una pieza del rompecabezas, pero en realidad, ¿cómo iban a hablar con ella ahora?

* * *

No hace falta decir que Ron estaba dividido entre el asombro y la amargura cuando le contaron lo que habían descubierto la mañana siguiente. "Todas esas veces que estábamos en ese baño y ella estaba a solo tres baños. Podríamos haberle preguntado en cualquier momento y ahora..."

Harry miró a Eliana. "Supongo que no podrás entrar al baño, ¿verdad?"

Eliana negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. "Ni siquiera si un profesor me haya llevado allí. El baño está fuera de los límites ahora, ha estado desde principios de año."

Los tres se dirigieron en silencio a Transfiguración.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que algo aún más impactante que Myrtle la llorona era la chica que había muerto hace cincuenta años. A pesar de la escuela en su estado actual, a pesar de que había estudiantes que estaban petrificados en el ala del hospital, todavía estaban recibiendo exámenes.

Ron la miró con incredulidad a ella y a Harry después del anuncio de McGonagall y levantó su varita rota, que repentinamente estalló en un silbido que hizo que varios estudiantes a su alrededor se estremecieran. "¿Me imaginan haciendo los exámenes con esto?"

"No eres el único que está condenado." murmuró Eliana mientras se levantaba de su silla para seguir al resto de su clase a la siguiente lección. "Si alguno de nosotros logra pasar todas las clases este año, entonces me sorprenderé." Ella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Harry y Ron. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo podemos cualquiera de nosotros estudiar realmente con todo lo que sucede?"

"No es probable." murmuró Ron.

Al final, terminaron estudiando para los exámenes, ya que no tenían otra forma de encontrar algunas respuestas al misterio. La única pista que tenían era a la que no podían llegar.

Ese anuncio no fue el único de McGonagall esa semana. Tres días antes de su primer examen, McGonagall se levantó durante el desayuno, pidiendo silencio.

"Tengo buenas noticias." dijo al Great Hall, que estalló.

"¡Dumbledore regresará!"

"¡Han atrapado al Heredero de Slytherin!"

"¡Los partidos de Quidditch están de vuelta!" rugió Wood.

Después de un par de minutos de espera para que todos se calmen, McGonagall dijo: "La Profesora Sprout me ha informado que los Mandrakes están listos para ser cortados por fin. Esta noche, podremos revivir a las personas que han quedado petrificadas. No necesito recordarles a todos ustedes, ese de ellos, bien podrían decirnos quién o qué los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este terrible año termine cuando atrapemos al culpable."

Hubo una explosión de aplausos de los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, emocionados de tener a Hermione, Justin y Penélope de vuelta, pero nadie de la mesa de Slytherin parecía particularmente feliz o complacido. Malfoy, de hecho, parecía melancólico ante la idea de que su amado Heredero no matara a los nacidos de muggles. Ron parecía más feliz que en días.

"¡No importará que nunca le preguntemos a Myrtle, entonces!" dijo Ron a Eliana y Harry. "¡Es probable que Hermione tenga todas las respuestas cuando la despierten! Recuerden que se volverá loca cuando descubra que tenemos exámenes dentro de tres días. Ella no ha estudiado. Puede ser mejor irse donde está ella hasta que terminen."

"¡Ronald Weasley!" Eliana dijo, golpeándolo, pero ella no pudo contener la felicidad que residía a través de ella. Iban a recuperar a su amiga y Ron tenía razón, probablemente iban a tener todas las respuestas para esa noche.

Ginny apareció de repente junto a ella, sentada en el asiento junto a su hermano, viéndose nerviosa y pálida.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó Ron, apenas mirando a su hermana. "Escúpelo."

"Tengo que decirte algo." susurró Ginny, negándose a mirar a ninguno de ellos, pero mirando fijamente a sus manos.

"¿Qué es?" Harry le preguntó cuando Ginny no respondió de inmediato. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada y, finalmente, Harry avanzó para que solo los tres pudieran escucharlo. "¿Es algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo? ¿Alguien esta actuando de manera extraña?"

Ginny se mordió el labio, respirando profundamente antes de abrir la boca para hablar. Por supuesto, en ese momento, Percy apareció a su lado, con aspecto agotado. "Si has terminado de comer, tomaré ese asiento, Ginny. Me muero de hambre. Acabo de salir del servicio de patrulla."

Saltando, Ginny le dio a Percy una mirada aterrorizada antes de que ella huyera.

Ron se veía furioso cuando se volvió hacia su hermano mayor. "¡Percy! ¡Estaba a punto de decirnos algo importante!"

Percy casi se atraganta con su té cuando Ron dijo eso y con ojos llorosos, miró a su hermano menor. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Solo le pregunté si había visto algo extraño y ella comenzó a decir..."

"Oh, eso... no tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Percy parecía muy incómodo. "Bueno, si debes saberlo... Ginny ... ella entró conmigo el otro día cuando estaba... no importa." murmuró, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. "El punto es que ella me vio haciendo algo y yo... le pedí que no se lo mencionara a nadie. Debo decir que pensé que cumpliría su palabra. No es nada, en realidad, preferiría..."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, Percy?" Ron estaba sonriendo al pensar que Percy estaba haciendo algo impropio. "Vamos, dinos, no nos reiremos."

"Sí, lo harías." murmuró Eliana por el rabillo de la boca. En lugar de decirles, Percy solo se sumergió en su desayuno, negándose a discutirlo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Incluso con la esperanza de que los Petrificados tuvieran las respuestas cuando se despertaran esa noche, Eliana les dijo a Harry y Ron que iba a colarse en el baño de Myrtle. Para su sorpresa, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella y para su gran deleite, la oportunidad perfecta surgió cuando Lockhart los acompañó a Historia de la Magia, ya aseguró que el peligro había pasado cuando se llevaron a Hagrid y que las medidas de seguridad no eran necesarias.

Logrando convencerlo de que los dejara seguir adelante para que pudiera "preparar su próxima clase", Eliana se quedó atrás con Harry y Ron hasta que el resto de los Gryffindors se adelantaron antes de dirigirse al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Eliana comprobó ambas formas para asegurarse de que la costa estaba despejada (no era probable que se metiera en problemas, pero Ron y Harry sí), pero cuando se dio la vuelta, la sangre se drenó de su rostro.

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada justo detrás de ellos y se veía lívida. "¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Señorita Ross! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"

Ron miró a Harry y Eliana en busca de apoyo cuando comenzó a tartamudear las explicaciones, ninguna de las cuales tenía sentido hasta que Harry hablo. "Hermione. No la hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo, profesora, y pensamos que nos colaríamos en el ala del hospital, ya saben, y le diremos que las Mandrakes están casi listas y, er, que no se preocupe..."

McGonagall lo miró fijamente, pero su expresión no estaba enojada. De hecho, fue comprensión. "Por supuesto, me doy cuenta de que esto ha sido más difícil para los amigos de aquellos que han sido... Lo entiendo muy bien. Sí, Potter, por supuesto que pueden visitar a la señorita Granger. Le informaré al profesor Binns a dónde han ido. Díganle a la señora Pomfrey he dado mi permiso."

Sin atreverse a creer su suerte, Eliana empujó a Harry y Ron por delante de ellos, sin atreverse a mirar detrás de ella o detenerse hasta que estuvieran a un corredor de distancia.

Ron miró a Harry. "Esa fue la mejor historia que hayas encontrado."

"Vamos." dijo Eliana sacudiendo la cabeza hacia las escaleras. "Vamos a visitar a Hermione. Podemos intentar colarnos en el baño de regreso."

Harry asintió de acuerdo mientras subían las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el ala del hospital, donde se encontraban, a regañadientes, permitido por la enfermera.

Hermione se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la habían visto, con su cara pálida y como de piedra, sus ojos no veían nada delante de ella. Ella podría haber sido hecha de piedra por todo lo que podían decir.

"Me pregunto si ella vio al atacante, sin embargo?" Ron susurró, mirando a Hermione con tristeza. "Porque si él se les escabullía, nadie lo sabría nunca..."

"O ella." Eliana intervino. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella miraba a Harry, que estaba estudiando la mano de Hermione con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?" preguntó ella, moviéndose hacia donde él estaba sentado. Señaló y ella miró para ver que Hermione estaba agarrando algo en su mano. "Intenta sacarlo."

"¿Sacar qué?" Ron susurró cuando Eliana bloqueó a Harry de la vista de la enfermera. Ella lo silenció con una mirada mientras Harry luchaba por quitar la página del apretón de Hermione. Cuando finalmente logró liberarlo, lo alisó y comenzó a leer.

"De las muchas bestias y monstruos temibles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más curiosa o mortal que el Basilisco, también conocido como el Rey de las Serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y vivir muchos cientos de años, nace del huevo de una gallina, eclosionada debajo de un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son los más maravillosos, ya que aparte de sus mortíferos colmillos venenosos, el Basilisco tiene una mirada asesina, y todos los que están fijos con el rayo de su ojo sufrirán la muerte instantánea. Las arañas huyen ante el basilisco, porque es su enemigo mortal, y el basilisco huye solo del canto del gallo, que es fatal para él. Esto es." Harry dijo, mirándolos. "Esta es la respuesta. El monstruo en la Cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Es por eso que he escuchado esa voz por todas partes, y nadie más la ha escuchado. Es porque entiendo la lengua Parsel y por eso nadie ha muerto. El basilisco mata a las personas al mirarlas, pero nadie murió porque nadie lo miró directamente a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara. El basilisco quemó toda la película, pero Colin se quedó petrificado."

"Justin lo vio a través de Nick." dijo Eliana dándose cuenta de ello, enseguida tomo la página de Harry y la leyó cuidadosamente. "Nick se dio cuenta de todo, pero es un fantasma, no podía morir de nuevo. Y Hermione y El prefecto de Ravenclaw... tenían el espejo. ¡Hermione acababa de descubrir qué era el monstruo y te apuesto cualquier cosa que advirtió a la primera persona que se encontró a mirar las esquinas con un espejo primero! Y esa chica sacó su espejo y..."

"¿Y la señora Norris?" Ron pregunto ansiosamente.

"Ella no tenía una cámara o un espejo." murmuró Harry, imaginando la escena del primer ataque en Halloween. "Pero habia... agua. La inundación del baño de Myrtle la llorona. Apuesto a que la Sra. Norris solo vio el reflejo..." Eliana asintió mientras le devolvía la página y él la escaneaba de nuevo. "'¡El cuervo del gallo es fatal para él!' ¡Los gallos de Hagrid fueron asesinados! ¡El heredero de Slytherin no quería uno en ningún lugar cerca del castillo una vez que se abrió la Cámara! ¡Las arañas cayeron ante él!' Todo encaja!"

"Pero, ¿cómo se está moviendo el basilisco? Una serpiente grande y sucia... alguien lo habría visto." Ron dijo.

"Hermione también respondió eso." respondió Harry, mostrándole a Ron la página, donde estaba escrita una sola palabra. "Ha estado utilizando la tubería. He estado escuchando esa voz dentro de las paredes..."

"Y la entrada..." Susurró Eliana. "Si Myrtle fue la víctima la última vez, ¿no tendría sentido si la entrada fuera...?"

"En su baño." completaron Harry y Ron.

"Pero no puedo ser el único Parselmouth en la escuela." dijo Harry. "El heredero de Slytherin también. Así es como ha estado controlando el basilisco."

"¡Venga!" Eliana se levantó de un salto, casi derribando su silla de emoción. "Vayamos a la sala de profesores. McGonagall estará allí en unos diez minutos, casi se rompe." Los muchachos la siguieron mientras salían apresuradamente del ala del hospital, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de profesores vacía. Cuando llegaron, caminaban de un lado a otro por el suelo, tan inquietos esperando que llegara McGonagall.

Pero en lugar de la campana de despedida para el descanso, la voz de McGonagall estalló en los pasillos, mejorada mágicamente. "Todos los estudiantes deben regresar a sus dormitorios de la Casa a la vez. Todos los maestros deben regresar a la sala del personal. Inmediatamente, por favor."

"¿No es otro ataque?" Harry respiró. "¿Ahora no?"

"¿Deberíamos volver al dormitorio?" Ron preguntó

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Aquí." ordenó, abriendo la puerta del armario y guiándolos hacia adentro. "Escuchemos de qué se trata. Luego podemos decirles lo que hemos encontrado."

Eliana subió con los niños y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, encerrándolos en la oscuridad. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que todos los maestros llegaran y se sentaran, pareciendo ansiosos cuando llegó McGonagall, con expresión sombría.

"Ha ocurrido. El monstruo se ha llevado a un estudiante directamente a la Cámara." Ella respiró hondo. "El heredero de Slytherin ha dejado otro mensaje, justo debajo del primero. 'Su esqueleto estará en la Cámara para siempre'. "

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó la señora Hooch. "¿Qué estudiante?"

McGonagall respiró hondo. "Ginny Weasley." respondió ella.

Eliana se tapó la boca para endurecer el jadeo cuando Ron se deslizó silenciosamente por el suelo junto a ella y Harry. "Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana. Este es el final de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo..."

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió y entró la única persona que nadie quería. "Lo siento, me quedé dormido, ¿qué me he perdido?" Preguntó Lockhart. Por un momento, nadie habló, pero luego surgió el rasguño de una silla que estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás y Snape respondió.

"Solo el hombre. El mismo hombre. Una niña ha sido arrebatada por el monstruo, Lockhart. Tomada en la Cámara de los Secretos en sí. Por fin ha llegado tu momento."

"Así es, Gilderoy." estuvo de acuerdo el profesor Sprout. "¿No dijiste anoche que sabías todo el tiempo dónde está la entrada a la Cámara?"

"Sí, ¿no me dijiste que estabas seguro de que sabías lo que había dentro?" Añadió Flitwick.

"Ciertamente recuerdo que dijiste que lamentabas no haber tenido una grieta en el monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid." dijo Snape suavemente. "¿No dijiste que todo el asunto se había estropeado y que deberías haberte dado rienda suelta desde el principio?"

"Entonces te lo dejaremos a ti, Gilderoy." le aseguró McGonagall. "Esta noche será un excelente momento para hacerlo. Nos aseguraremos de que todos estén fuera de tu camino. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo por ti mismo. Una rienda libre por fin."

Lockhart se quedó en silencio por un largo momento antes de responder. "V-muy bien", tartamudeó. "Voy a... estaré en mi oficina, preparándome."

Sus pasos se desvanecieron en el pasillo y la puerta se cerró una vez más.

"Correcto." dijo McGonagall. "Eso lo sacó de encima. Nuestros Jefes de Casas deberían ir e informar a sus alumnos lo que ha sucedido. Dígales que el Expreso de Hogwarts los llevará a casa a primera hora de mañana. El resto de ustedes ¿Asegurense de que no se hayan dejado estudiantes fuera de sus dormitorios?"

* * *

Eliana estaba sentada junto a la ventana con Harry y los Weasleys mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Parecía ser contrario al estado de ánimo de todos: brillante y alegre, para nada como los sentimientos sombríos de la Torre Gryffindor. Nadie hablaba mucho, ni siquiera los tres amigos. La única explicación lógica, pensó, era que Ginny sabía algo sobre la Cámara, algo que Ron señaló. Ella era sangre pura, ¿por qué otra cosa habría sido llevada? No tenía sentido para ella ser llevada a la Cámara... A menos que hubiera más en la historia de lo que cualquiera de ellos sabía.

"¿Sabes que?" Ron dijo de repente. "Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart, decirle lo que sabemos. Él va a intentar ingresar a la Cámara. Podemos decirle dónde creemos que está y decirle que hay un basilisco allí."

"Está bien." Harry dijo sin discusión. Los tres tenían la eterna sed de hacer algo para ayudar y sentarse en la sala común no estaba ayudando. Nadie los detuvo al salir de la sala común, dirigiéndose a través del castillo y hacia la oficina de Lockhart.

Había mucho ruido en la oficina cuando llegaron y llamaron a la puerta. Lockhart lo abrió con cautela y los miró, un poco cauteloso. "Oh, señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Ross, estoy bastante ocupado en este momento, si fuera rápido..."

"Profesor, tenemos algo de información para usted." le dijo Harry. "Creemos que le ayudará."

"Er... bueno, no es terriblemente..." Parecía incómodo. "Quiero decir, bueno, está bien..."

Él abrió la puerta y ellos entraron. Su oficina parecía casi desnuda. Dos grandes baúles estaban abiertos en el piso. Vestidos de diferentes colores estaban en todas partes, se habían doblado apresuradamente en uno de ellos y los libros se mezclaban en el otro. Las fotografías que alguna vez cubrieron las paredes no estaban amontonadas en cajas sobre el escritorio.

"¿Vas a algún lado, profesor?" dijo Harry.

"Er, bueno, sí." dijo Lockhart, enrollando un póster de sí mismo. "Llamada urgente inevitable... tengo que irme."

"¿Qué hay de mi hermana?" dijo Ron bruscamente.

"Bueno, en cuanto a eso, más desafortunado." Lockhart estaba evitando sus ojos. "Nadie se arrepiente más que yo..."

"¡Eres nuestro maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!" gritó Ron. "¡Ginny te necesita! ¡La escuela te necesita! ¡No puedes irte!"

"Bueno debo decir cuando tomé el trabajo." murmuró Lockhart, acumulando calcetines en la parte superior de su túnica. "Nada en la descripción del trabajo, no esperaba."

"¿Quieres decir que estás huyendo?" dijo Harry incrédulo. "Después de todo lo que hiciste en tus libros..."

"Los libros pueden ser engañosos." dijo Lockhart con delicadeza.

"¡Los escribiste!" Harry gritó.

"Mi querido muchacho." dijo Lockhart, enderezándose y frunciendo el ceño a Harry. "Utiliza tu sentido común. Mis libros no se habrían vendido ni la mitad si las personas no pensaran que hice todas esas cosas. Nadie quiere leer sobre un feo hechicero armenio viejo, aunque salvó un pueblo de los hombres lobo. Parecía espantoso en la portada. Nada de sentido del vestido. Y la bruja que desterró a Bandon Banshee tenía barba peluda. Quiero decir, vamos..."

"¿Entonces te atribuyes lo que otros han hecho?" preguntó Eliana. "No hiciste nada de eso?"

"Eliana." dijo Lockhart, sacudiendo la cabeza con impaciencia. "No es tan simple como eso. Había trabajo involucrado. Tenía que rastrear a estas personas. Pregúnteles exactamente cómo lograron hacer lo que hicieron. tuve que ponerles un amuleto de memoria para que no recordaran haberlo hecho. Si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco, son mis amuletos de memoria. No, ha sido mucho trabajo. No todas las firmas de libros y fotos publicitarias, Sabes, quieres fama, tienes que estar preparado para un largo y duro camino."

Golpeó las tapas de sus baúles y las cerró. "Veamos. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Solo queda una cosa." Él sacó su varita y se volvió hacia ellos. "Lo siento muchísimo, muchachos, pero tendré que ponerles un Amuleto de la Memoria ahora. No puedo tener que contar mis secretos por todos lados. Nunca vendería otro libro..."

Afortunadamente, Harry había agarrado su propia varita y cuando Lockhart apuntó la varita a ellos gritó: "¡Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart fue derribado, cayó sobre su baúl y su varita voló por la ventana.

"Realmente te has acostumbrado a eso." comentó Eliana mientras apuntaba su varita a Lockhart.

Harry sonrió. "Sí." estuvo de acuerdo antes de mirar a Lockhart. "No debería haber dejado que el profesor Snape nos enseñara eso."

"¿Que quieres que haga?" Se quejó Lockhart. "No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No hay nada que pueda hacer."

"Estás de suerte." dijo Harry, obligando a Lockhart a ponerse de pie en el punto de la varita mágica. "Creemos que sabemos dónde está. Y qué hay dentro. Vámonos."

* * *

Myrtle estaba sentada en el retrete del final del cuarto, viéndose tan sombría como solía hacer, cuando llegaron. Ella levantó la vista cuando llegaron, no pareciendo particularmente feliz de verlos. "Oh, eres tú." dijo ella sombríamente. "¿Qué quieres esta vez?"

"Para preguntarte cómo moriste." respondió Harry.

Myrtle se iluminó casi al instante; El cambio en ella fue alarmante. "Ooooh, fue terrible." dijo dramáticamente. "Sucedió justo aquí. Morí en este mismo puesto. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Me escondí porque Olive Hornby se estaba burlando de mis lentes. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y estaba llorando, y luego escuché a alguien venir. Dijeron algo gracioso. Otro idioma, creo que debió ser. De todos modos, lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue que hablaba un niño. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y usara su propio inodoro, y luego..." La cara de Myrtle brillaba con importancia cuando terminó su historia. "Yo morí."

"¿Así?" Eliana hizo eco, mirando a los chicos. Parecía que Hermione, como siempre, tenía razón; Fue el basilisco. Después de todo, uno solo necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para ser víctima de él...

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Harry

"No tengo idea." dijo Myrtle, todavía con un aire dramático. "Solo recuerdo haber visto un par de ojos grandes, grandes y amarillos. Mi cuerpo entero se agarrotó y luego floté lejos..." Ella ladeó la cabeza. "Y luego volví otra vez. Estaba decidida a perseguir a Olive Hornby, verás. Oh, ella lamentaba haber reído alguna vez con mis lentes."

"¿Dónde exactamente viste los ojos?" Harry pregunto, mirándola.

Myrtle frunció el ceño antes de señalar el fregadero frente al inodoro. "En algún lugar allí."

Corrieron hacia ella, examinando el fregadero en busca de algo extraño al respecto. Cuando Harry intentó abrir uno de los grifos, Myrtle dijo alegremente: "Los grifos nunca funcionaron."

"Harry." dijo Ron rápidamente, mirando al mago de cabello oscuro. "¡Di algo! ¡Di algo en lengua parsel!"

Harry parecía preocupado y nervioso ante la sugerencia. "Pero..."

"Solo imagina que es una serpiente viva." sugirió Eliana, adivinando que nunca lo había hecho aparte de cuando se enfrentó a una serpiente real.

Harry asintió ante su sugerencia y respiró hondo, mirando fijamente la talla. "Abre." dijo en inglés. Se quedó mirando el grabado, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo intentaba de nuevo. Solo que esa vez, el mismo silbido extraño vino de él como había ocurrido en el Club de Duelo.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó. El fregadero se hundió en el suelo, revelando una gran tubería detrás de él, lo suficientemente grande para que todos ellos, incluido Lockhart, pudieran atravesar sin mucha dificultad.

"Voy allí." dijo Harry.

"Yo también." asintió Ron, con expresión decidida. Por supuesto, con su hermana allí abajo, no había la menor posibilidad de que se quedara atrás.

"No me van a dejar fuera de esto." dijo Eliana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, parece que no me necesitan." dijo Lockhart, con una sombra de su antigua sonrisa. "Yo solo..."

Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero los tres apuntaron sus varitas hacia él.

"Puedes ir primero." gruñó Ron. "Después de ti, profesor."

"¿Qué bien va a hacer?" Lockhart se quejó cuando fue forzado hacia la entrada de la tubería. "Realmente no creo..."

Ron lo empujó hacia abajo y se deslizó fuera de la vista. Harry se movió detrás de él, desapareciendo de la vista. Eliana y Ron se miraron entre sí antes de que Ron sonriera, indicándole que siguiera adelante. "Las damas primero."

Eliana puso los ojos en blanco mientras caía en el tubo. Todos se deslizaron en todas direcciones, cayendo más profundo que las mazmorras, tal vez incluso debajo del lago.

La tubería se niveló y Eliana salió disparada, aterrizando en el suelo húmedo, un gran túnel de piedra que conducía a algún lugar. Saliendo del camino mientras Ron salía volando, aterrizando en un montón, detras de ella.

"Debemos estar a millas de distancia de la escuela." dijo Harry, su voz retumbó cuando se puso de pie.

"Debajo del lago, probablemente." dijo Ron, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar las oscuras paredes.

"¡Lumos!" murmuró Eliana encendiendo su varita y mirando a su alrededor.

"Recuerden." dijo Harry en voz baja mientras caminaban por el túnel. "Cualquier señal de movimiento, cierren los ojos de inmediato."

Y luego se fue, sus pasos golpeando fuerte en el suelo mojado. El túnel estaba tan oscuro que solo podían ver a unos pocos pies de distancia, incluso cuando Harry también encendió su varita.

Caminaron por el túnel, encontrando varios huesos de animales de los que debía estar alimentándose el basilisco.

"Espera." dijo Ron con voz ronca. "Hay algo allí arriba."

Se congelaron, mirando. Podian ver el contorno de algo enorme y curvado, que yacía al otro lado del túnel. No se estaba moviendo.

"Tal vez está durmiendo." respiró Ron, mirando a los demás. Las manos de Lockhart estaban presionadas sobre sus ojos.

La luz de la varita de Harry se deslizó sobre una gigantesca piel de serpiente de un vivo color verde. Se puso curvado y vacío a través del piso del túnel. La criatura que una vez lo sostuvo debe haber tenido veinte pies de largo.

"Blimey." susurró Ron débilmente.

Hubo un movimiento repentino detrás de ellos. Las rodillas de Lockhart habían cedido y él sollozaba fuertemente. Estaba haciendo eco en las paredes.

"Levántate." dijo Ron bruscamente, apuntando su varita hacia Lockhart.

De repente, Lockhart se puso de pie, se lanzó hacia Ron y lo tiró al suelo. Harry saltó hacia adelante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se enderezó, jadeando con su sonrisa en la cara y la varita de Ron en su mano.

"¡La aventura termina aquí, chicos!" él dijo. "Y niña. Llevaré un poco de esta piel a la escuela, les diré que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña, y que ustedes tres perdieron la mente trágicamente al ver su cuerpo mutilado, diganle adiós a sus recuerdos!"

Levantó la varita. " ¡Obliviate!"

La varita explotó y Eliana se arrojó hacia un lado para protegerse del deslizamiento de rocas, cubriendo la parte posterior de su cuello mientras las rocas continuaban cayendo a su alrededor. Sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.


	15. Capítulo 15

Eliana se despertó, parpadeando en la repentina oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño al ver la Cámara cuando todo volvió a ella. Ginny, la Cámara de secretos, el basilisco, Lockhart agarrando la varita de Ron, el encanto de la memoria backfiring, la roca se desliza. Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza en una de las rocas, se dio cuenta mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de sus amigos.

"¡Harry!" gritó ella, su voz haciendo eco inquietante en toda la Cámara. "Ron!"

"Eliana?" La voz de Ron sonó aliviada cuando ella se volvió hacia la pared y corrió hacia el pelirrojo cuando su rostro apareció a través de un agujero. "¡Gracias a Dios! Harry dijo que estabas inconsciente cuando te encontró. No quería dejarte, pero Ginny..."

"¿Se fue solo?" Preguntó Eliana su corazón latía frenéticamente. Ron asintió, su rostro pálido.

"Estaba cambiando parte de la roca para que ustedes pudieran volver." explicó. "Lockhart fue golpeado por el encantamiento de la memoria, sin embargo. Deberías verlo." agregó con una sonrisa. "No tiene ni idea de quién es." Miró feliz detrás de él antes de mirar a Eliana, quien ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa. "Va a estar bien."

"Todavía voy."

"Sin embargo, no puedes entrar en la Cámara." señaló Ron. "No eres un parselmouth."

"Tal vez no. Pero uno de mis amigos está en esa Cámara, Ron. No voy a dejarlo morir." Eliana miró a Ron.

Ron la miró, abrió la boca para protestar, luego se detuvo. "Buena suerte." fue todo lo que dijo.

"Gracias." dijo Eliana mientras saltaba al suelo. "Creo que lo voy a necesitar."

Caminó vacilante hacia el túnel que conducía a una pared sólida donde se esculpieron dos serpientes, sus ojos hechos de esmeraldas, haciéndolos parecer casi vivos.

"Abre." suplicó en un lenguaje sencillo. La puerta se negó a moverse y ella la miró, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Ella podría haber jurado que escuchó el sonido de una música conocida más adelante, en la Cámara. "¡Te ordeno!"

Pero la puerta permaneció cerrada y ella respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, volviendo a concentrarse en el baño, cuando Harry había hablado la lengua materna. Ella trató de imitar los sonidos que él había hecho, para que la puerta se abriera. Si se abría a la lengua Parsel, eso podría ser todo lo que ella necesitaba...

Le tomó media docena de intentos, pero en su último intento, tuvo éxito y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, admitiendo a la bruja castaña. Manteniendo su varita frente a ella, Eliana caminó audazmente hacia la Cámara, soltando un suave jadeo cuando vio la escena frente a ella.

"¡Harry!" Ella gritó de terror. Su amigo yacía contra la pared, la sangre brotaba de su brazo de una herida mientras el basilisco gigante yacía muerto cerca. Ginny estaba tendida, pálida e inmóvil, en el suelo, con un chico alto y de cabello oscuro, parado cerca, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al no importarle quién era en ese momento, Eliana prácticamente voló al lado de Harry, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

"Harry." susurró ella, su aliento saliendo en suaves jadeos cuando él parpadeó, luchando por sacarla a la vista. "Harry, soy Eliana. Vamos, dame una señal aquí..."

"Eliana?" La voz de Harry era espesa y arrastrada.

"Sí." ella estuvo de acuerdo, pasándole la mano por su rebelde cabello oscuro. "Sí, Harry, soy yo. Espera, por favor... no te mueras, todavía no. Por favor..."

"Muerto." dijo Riddle. "Incluso el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que está haciendo, Potter? Está llorando."

Eliana volvio su mirada al Fenix notando las gruesas y nacaradas lágrimas que corrían por las plumas de Fawkes.

"Me voy a sentar aquí y ver tu muerte, Harry Potter. Tómate tu tiempo. No tengo prisa."

Eliana se volvio hacia Harry. "Quédate conmigo, está bien. No lo escuches. No le prestes atención. Concéntrate en mí ahora mismo, concéntrate en mí. Todo estara bien."

Riddle se rió. "Estás perdiendo el aliento, señorita Ross. Este es el final del famoso Harry Potter. En los brazos de su amiga en la Cámara de los Secretos, derrotado por fin por el Señor Oscuro, lo desafió tan imprudentemente. Volverás con tu Querida madre sangre sucia pronto, Harry... Te compró doce años de tiempo prestado... Pero Lord Voldemort te atrapó al final, como sabías que debe... "

"¡Para!" espetó Eliana.

"Está bien…" susurró Harry, su voz extremadamente débil, pero él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No es tan malo…"

Ella inhaló bruscamente. Tal vez fue inútil. La piel de Harry estaba fría y por un momento, cerró los ojos y gimió.

"¡Aléjate, pájaro!"

Eliana vio al niño apuntando la varita de Harry al fénix, que estaba dejando caer las lágrimas sobre la herida y la cerraba. "Aléjate de él, yo dije, ¡aléjate!"

Hubo una explosión y Fawkes tomó vuelo nuevamente.

"Poderes curativos." susurró Eliana sonriendo aliviada cuando Harry parpadeó, sus ojos se aclararon mientras ella se enderezaba. "Los Fénix tienen poderes curativos."

"Lágrimas de Fénix..." dijo Riddle en voz baja, mirando el brazo de Harry. "Por supuesto... poderes curativos... Lo olvidé..." Él miró la cara de Harry. "Pero no hace ninguna diferencia. De hecho, lo prefiero de esta manera. Solo tú y yo, Harry Potter... tú y yo..."

Justo cuando levantó la varita, el fénix voló hacia ellos otra vez, arrojando algo en el regazo de Harry. El diario que le habían robado. Voldemort, con los ojos entrecerrados, levantó la varita.

"¡Incendio!" Gritó Eliana disparando fuego de su varita hacia él. Lo roció con agua, pero esa era la distracción que Harry necesitaba para meter el colmillo de basilisco en el diario.

La tinta se esfumó en el diario y se escuchó un alarido largo, terrible y penetrante. La tinta fluía por la mano de Harry e inundaba el suelo mientras Riddle se retorcía y se retorcía, gritaba y flameaba y luego...

Él se había ido. Eso fue todo. Sus varitas cayeron al suelo con estrépito y hubo silencio a excepción del constante sonido de tinta que aún manaba del diario.

Eliana miró desde el lugar donde Riddle desapareció y luego miró a Harry, que estaba temblando. "¿Se ha ido?"

"Yo.. eso creo." respondió Harry.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó aquí?" Ella exigió con incredulidad.

Harry suspiró cuando Ginny comenzó a moverse. "Te lo explicaré más tarde." dijo mientras ambos se apresuraban hacia ella, Harry recogiendo su varita mientras corrían. Los ojos de Ginny viajaron alrededor de ellos, finalmente encontrando el diario que todavía estaba en la mano de Harry.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo ella a Harry. "¡Lo siento mucho! Yo... intenté decírtelo en el desayuno, pero no pude decirlo delante de Percy, fui yo, pero yo... juro que no lo hice. significa que... R-Riddle me hizo, él me tomó el mando y... ¿cómomataste eso, esa cosa? ¿Dónde está Riddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que él salió del diario..."

"Se acabó." le aseguró Harry mientras le mostraba a la niña el diario con el agujero del colmillo. "Riddle ha terminado. ¡Mira! Él y el basilisco. Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

"Sí, Ron estará muy preocupado." dijo Eliana mientras ayudaba a Ginny a pararse y los tres salieron de la Cámara.

"¡Voy a ser expulsada!" Ginny gimió mientras se apresuraban por el túnel que los llevaría de regreso a Ron y la entrada. "Tengo muchas ganas de venir a Hogwarts desde que B-Bill llegó y ahora tengo que irme y... ¿qué dirán mamá y papá? "

"No te van a expulsar." dijo firmemente Eliana. "Dumbledore solucionará todo. Riddle estaba detrás de todo, no tú."

Fawkes los estaba esperando cerca de la entrada de la Cámara. Eliana y Harry impulsaron a Ginny hacia adelante. Pasaron sobre los rollos de la serpiente muerta y volvieron al túnel con Ginny olfateando todo el camino. Las puertas de piedra se cerraron detrás de ellos con un suave siseo. Después de unos pocos minutos por el túnel oscuro, escucharon un sonido distante de rocas que se movían lentamente.

"¡Ron!" gritó Harry, acelerando. "¡Ginny está bien! ¡La tengo!"

Ron soltó un grito ahogado y doblaron la siguiente curva para ver su rostro ansioso mirando a través de la gran brecha que había logrado hacer en la caída de la roca.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Ron. Haciendo pasar a su hermana, Ron la abrazó con fuerza. "¡Tienes vida! ¡No me lo creo! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo, qué, de dónde vino esa ave?"

Preguntó mientras el fénix entraba tras Ginny. Harry trepó por el agujero, ayudando a Eliana tras él.

"Es de Dumbledore." explicó Harry.

"¿Cómo es que tienes una espada?" Ron exigió, mirando el arma que estaba en la mano de Harry, que llevaba la sangre del basilisco en ella.

"Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí." dijo Harry, dándole a Ron una mirada silenciadora. "¿Dónde está Lockhart?"

"Atrás." respondió Ron, aunque parecía desconcertado. "Está en un mal camino. Ven y verás." Siguieron al fénix hasta donde Lockhart yacía en el frente de la tubería, canturreando alegremente para sí mismo. "La memoria se ha ido. El Encantamiento de la memoria fracasó, lo golpeó en lugar de nosotros. No tiene ni idea de quién es o dónde está o quiénes somos. Le dije que viniera y esperara aquí. Es un peligro para sí mismo."

"Hola." dijo Lockhart, sonriéndoles. "Este es un lugar extraño, ¿no? ¿Vives aquí?"

"No." respondió Ron mientras Harry se inclinaba para mirar la tubería. "¿Cómo se supone que debemos volver a subir esto?"

Eliana estaba mirando al fénix, que parecía estar flotando frente a ellos, ofreciéndoles su cola. "Creo que vamos a volar." respondió ella con una sonrisa. Sabiendo que el fénix podía llevar cargas extremadamente pesadas.

"Pero somos demasiado pesados para que un pájaro se detenga allí." protestó Ron cuando Harry agarró la cola del fénix.

"Eso no es solo un pájaro, es un fénix." explicó Harry. "Confía en mí, podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que aferrarnos el uno al otro. Ginny, agarra la mano de Ron. Profesor Lockhart..."

"Él se refiere a ti." dijo bruscamente Ron a Lockhart.

"Tu tomas la otra mano de Ginny, Eliana agarras la otra mano de Ron y luego tomas la parte de atrás de mi túnica."

Harry metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cinturón. Eliana se apoderó de la parte posterior de la túnica de Harry, y Harry extendió la mano y agarró las plumas de Fawkes. Sus plumas brillaron en el momento en que Harry las tocó.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió más ligera y al siguiente segundo, volaron hacia arriba a través de la tubería. Lockhart gritaba: "¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es como magia!"

En cuestión de segundos, todo había terminado. Los cinco estaban golpeando el piso mojado del baño de Myrtle, y el lavabo se deslizó nuevamente en su lugar.

Myrtle los miró como habían llegado, pareciendo francamente decepcionada. "Estas vivo."

"No hay necesidad de sonar decepcionada." dijo Harry sombríamente mientras limpiaba manchas de sangre y baba de sus gafas.

"Si te hubieras muerto." dijo Myrtle de repente, sonrojándose mientras miraba a Harry. "Podrías compartir mi baño."

Harry se estremeció ligeramente. "Uh... gracias, Myrtle." dijo débilmente mientras salían del baño.

"¡Urgh!" dijo Ron mientras salían del baño hacia el corredor oscuro y desierto afuera. "¡Harry! ¡Creo que Myrtle te tiene mucho cariño! ¡Tienes competencia, Ginny!"

"Vamos." dijo Eliana mientras el ave fénix los guiaba por los pasillos. "Creo que tenemos algunas personas esperándonos."

El grupo caminó por los pasillos y se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagall, esperando unos minutos antes de que Harry tocara la puerta y abriera la puerta, revelando a los cinco cubiertos de mucho, limo y sangre en los casos de Harry y Eliana. Ella había puesto algo de la sangre de Harry en ella mientras que ella se había aferrado a él en la Cámara.

Por un momento, nadie habló. Y luego la Sra. Weasley, quien junto a su esposo estaba con Dumbledore y McGonagall, lanzó un grito antes de lanzarse sobre su hija, seguida por el Sr. Weasley.

* * *

Dumbledore, miraba a los chicos con orgullo cuando McGonagall se dejó caer en una silla, asombrada por el giro de los acontecimientos. El fénix pasó volando junto a ellos y se acomodó en el hombro de Dumbledore, mientras que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se aferraban a su hija antes de que la Sra. Weasley barriera a Harry y Ron en un abrazo que casi sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡La salvaste! ¿La salvaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Ella sollozó, negándose a dejarlos ir.

"Creo que a todos nos gustaría saber eso." dijo McGonagall, su respiración ligeramente irregular cuando la Sra. Weasley los dejó ir a regañadientes y Harry vaciló antes de que Eliana le diera un ligero empujón y caminó hacia el escritorio, colocando el Sombrero Seleccionador , la espada y el diario de Riddle, o lo que quedaba de ella, antes de que procediera a contarles la historia de lo que había estado sucediendo durante todo el año, con comentarios ocasionales de Ron y Eliana.

Harry relato la historia de la voz que había estado escuchando, y cómo Hermione descubrió que era un basilisco en las tuberías; cómo habían seguido a las arañas hasta el bosque y habían aprendido de Aragog sobre la víctima anterior y habían adivinado que Myrtle la llorona había sido la niña la última vez y habían descubierto que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos estaba en su baño.

Cuando se detuvo en el relato, McGonagall interrumpió el relato, con su habitual voz severa en su lugar. "Muy bien, así que averiguaste dónde estaba la entrada, rompiendo cien reglas escolares en el camino, podría agregar, pero ¿cómo demonios saliste con vida, Potter?"

Fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó a contarles la historia de lo que había sucedido antes de que Eliana llegara a la Cámara. Les dijo que Fawkes, había llegado con el Sombrero Seleccionador y que la espada había aparecido en él.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenían pruebas reales de que Riddle, o Voldemort, fuera quien obligó a Ginny a hacer esas cosas. El diario de Riddle fue destruido, ¿cómo pudieron probarlo?

Milagrosamente, Dumbledore parecía entender sus pensamientos. "Lo que más me interesa es cómo Lord Voldemort logró encantar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me dicen que actualmente está escondido en los bosques de Albania."

"¿Que es eso?" El señor Weasley preguntó, sobresaltado. " ¿Sabes quién? ¿Encantas a Ginny? Pero Ginny no... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?" Miró a su hija en pánico cuando Harry recogió el diario de la mesa y se lo entregó a Dumbledore.

"Era este diario." explicó. "Riddle escribió en él cuando tenía dieciséis años..."

"Brillante." murmuró Dumbledore mientras pasaba las páginas. "Por supuesto, probablemente fue el estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts haya visto." Miró a su alrededor al grupo, la mitad de ellos estaban confundidos. "Muy poca gente sabe que Lord Voldemort se llamaba Tom Riddle. Lo enseñé yo mismo, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció después de salir de la escuela... viajó a lo largo y ancho... se hundió tan profundamente en las Artes Oscuras, consulto con lo peor de nuestro tipo, sufrió tantas transformaciones mágicas peligrosas, que cuando resurgió como Lord Voldemort, apenas era reconocible. Casi nadie conectaba a Lord Voldemort con el chico inteligente y guapo que una vez fue Head Boy aquí."

"Pero, Ginny..." La señora Weasley susurró, agarrando a su hija con fuerza. "¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con... con... él?"

"¡Su diario!" Ginny habló por primera vez desde que dejó la Cámara de los Secretos, después de haber estado llorando en el pecho de su madre. "He estado escribiendo en él, y él ha estado escribiendo durante todo el año..."

"¡Ginny!" El Sr. Weasley sonaba sorprendido y un indicio de indignación era evidente en su voz. "¿No te he enseñado algo? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? Nunca confíes en algo que pueda pensar por sí mismo si no puedes ver dónde guarda su cerebro. ¿Por qué no me mostraste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto sospechoso como ese, estaba claramente lleno de Magia Oscura..."

"No lo sabía." gimió Ginny, todavía llorando. "Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que mamá me consiguió. Pensé que algunos lo habían dejado allí y lo habían olvidado..."

"La señorita Weasley debería subir al hospital de inmediato." dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Esta ha sido una experiencia terrible para ella. No habrá castigo. Hechiceros más viejos y sabios que ella han sido engañados por Lord Voldemort." Los sacó de la oficina. "Reposo en cama y tal vez una taza grande y humeante de chocolate caliente. Siempre encuentro que eso me anima. Encontrará que Madam Pomfrey todavía está despierta. Ella solo está dando el jugo de Mandrake. Me atrevo a decir que las víctimas del basilisco se despertarán en cualquier momento. No ha habido daño duradero, Ginny."

Los Weasleys llevaron a su hija a la oficina y Dumbledore se dirigió a McGonagall. "Sabes, Minerva, creo que todo esto merece una buena fiesta. ¿Puedo pedirte que vayas a alertar a las cocinas?"

"Por supuesto." dijo McGonagall mientras ella también se iba. "Te dejaré que trates con estos tres, ¿vale?"

"Ciertamente." dijo Dumbledore mientras Eliana, Harry y Ron se miraban con horror.

"Me parece recordar que les dije a los dos que tendría que expulsarlos si rompiera más las reglas de la escuela." Dumbledore les dijo a Harry y Ron, quien se puso pálido. "Lo que solo sirve para demostrar que incluso los mejores de nosotros a veces debemos comer nuestras propias palabras. Los tres recibirán Premios Especiales por Servicios a la Escuela y, oh, déjenme ver, sí, creo que doscientos puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. Pero uno de nosotros parece estar guardando mucho silencio sobre su parte en esta peligrosa aventura." agregó Dumbledore, girándose hacia el olvidado Lockhart que estaba en la parte de atrás de la habitación. "¿Por qué tan modesto, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart miró a su alrededor para ver con quién estaba hablando y Ron dijo rápidamente: "Profesor Dumbledore, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. Profesor Lockhart..."

"¿Soy profesor? Dios mío, supongo que no tenía remedio, ¿verdad?"

"Me gusta mucho mejor de esta manera." le susurró Eliana a Harry, quien cubrió su sonrisa con la mano cuando Ron le explicó a Dumbledore lo que había sucedido con Lockhart.

Dumbledore parecía divertido por los eventos, sin embargo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Querido. Empalado en tu propia espada, Gilderoy!"

"¿Espada?" Lockhart preguntó. "No tengo una espada. Ese chico sí, sin embargo." agregó, asintiendo a Harry. "Él te prestará una."

"¿Te importaría llevar al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería?" Dumbledore preguntó, mirando a Ron. "Y señorita Ross, ¿esperaría amablemente afuera unos momentos? Quisiera unas palabras con usted después de que haya hablado con Harry..."

"Claro." dijo Eliana enseguida. Y se fue con Ron y Lockhart, quedándose fuera de la oficina mientras Harry y Dumbledore estaban hablando. Estuvieron allí durante mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera alguien que ella había sospechado que aparecería en la puerta de la oficina.

Lucius Malfoy le frunció el ceño en el momento en que la vio. "¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"

"Justo ahí." dijo alegremente Eliana. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Un determinado diario no funcionó como lo planeo?"

Tenía la sensación de que el señor Malfoy era el que había plantado el diario con Ginny. Después de todo, él había tenido uno de sus libros en la librería; ¿De qué otra manera podría haber llegado allí, casualmente?

Los ojos del señor Malfoy se estrecharon ante ella. "Debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, señorita Ross." dijo con frialdad. "De lo contrario, vas a encontrar un final desordenado."

Eliana solo lo miró a los ojos con calma. "Ya veremos." dijo rotundamente mientras él pasaba junto a ella hacia la oficina, un elfo doméstico lo seguía. El elfo doméstico miró a Eliana con sus ojos verdes abultados y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir al Sr. Malfoy a la oficina, tratando desesperadamente de limpiar sus zapatos. Pasaron solo unos momentos antes de que el señor Malfoy saliera de la oficina, sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer a Eliana cuando pasaba junto a ella. Pasó otro minuto y Harry salió volando de la oficina, con el diario de Riddle en la mano, desesperado por alcanzar al Sr. Malfoy.

"Harry, que..."

"Te veré en el banquete." dijo rápidamente mientras desaparecía de la vista. Eliana negó con la cabeza cuando Dumbledore la llamó a la oficina.


	16. Capítulo 16

"¡Espera, señor Malfoy!" Harry corrió por el pasillo, rogando a su zapato sin ataduras que no se cayera. "Aquí... creo que esto le pertenece." Le lanzó el diario a Lucius, obligándolo a tomarlo.

"Buen intento, Potter!" El hombre escupió. "Me va a conseguir que un día. Dobby, espera!" Arrojó el diario al aire mientras se alejaba.

Apenas atrapando el diario, Dobby le dio a Harry una mirada perpleja. '¡Ábrelo!' Harry le articulo boquiabierto.

El atontado Elfo de la casa hojeó las páginas del libro hasta que encontró el que contenía un calcetín gris húmedo. Harry no pudo describir el ruido que salía de la boca de Dobby, porque sonaba como si un animal estuviera siendo estrangulado, nacido y regalado todo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Tranquilo, imbécil! ¡Ven!" Lucius gruñó.

"No." Dobby dijo en voz baja.

"¿No?" Lucius giró sobre sus talones bruscamente. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque... porque... El maestro le ha presentado a Dobby... ¡ropa! ¡Dobby es libre!" Su voz era casi un susurro.

"¿A qué te refieres? No te di..." Fue entonces cuando Lucius Malfoy vio el calcetín.

Sonriendo, Harry levantó su pantalón para mostrar su falta de un calcetín.

Lucius se acercó a Harry. "¡Me has obligado a perder a mi sirviente, muchacho!" El ladró.

"¡No le hará daño a Harry Potter!" Dobby chilló valientemente. "¡Dobby es un Elfo libre! Y Dobby dice que debe irse... ahora."

Para su sorpresa, Lucius hizo lo que Dobby le pidió, dándole tiempo al Elfo doméstico para explicar sus esfuerzos en advertirle a Harry sobre Voldemort durante todo el año.

Después, Harry se había sentido un poco mareado cuando iba a tomar una ducha antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar.

* * *

Después de hablar con Dumbledore, Eliana se cambio de ropa y fue corriendo al gran salón.

Se paró en el marco de la puerta y miró las caras felices de todos, riéndose y burlándose el uno al otro. Eso fue simplemente el más feliz que todos hayan tenido en las últimas dos semanas. Vio a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor y Eliana se iluminó de inmediato.

"¡Hermione!"

Ella corrió hacia ella y Hermione la encontró a mitad de camino y se abrazaron mutuamente, gritándose incomprensiblemente sin sentido la una a la otra. Eliana la abrazó con fuerza antes de abrazar a Harry y a Ron también. Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo cuando ella le besó la mejilla, pero su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro, incluso mientras susurraba. "Diablos..."

Eliana también besó la mejilla de Harry, antes de mirar a los tres amigos. "Gracias... por ser mis amigos, son los mejores."

Harry le dio una sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.

Se unieron al resto de los Gryffindor en celebración. Justin se acercó y estrechó la mano de Harry, disculpándose por sospechar de él, Colin había regresado con su cámara y sentado con Ginny y los otros primeros años. Penélope estaba sentada con Percy, disfrutando de un pudín, Filch se reunió con la Sra. Norris y parecía más feliz de lo que había estado alguna vez, y Nick casi decapitado estaba sentado con un par de estudiantes mayores de varias casas, feliz de ver que habían tomado interés en él una vez más.

Se anunció que Gryffindor había ganado la copa con los seiscientos puntos de Harry, Eliana y Ron, y Hagrid apareció a las tres y media, dándoles una palmada en la espalda, felicitándolos. Luego, la Profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y anunció que los exámenes habían sido cancelados como un regalo escolar, y Dumbledore anunció que Lockhart no podría regresar el año próximo. Algunos maestros se unieron para animar esa noticia.

"Qué vergüenza." dijo Ron, pensativo mientras se servía una rosquilla. "Estaba empezando a crecer en mí."

El resto del término pasó rápidamente. Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad con algunos cambios: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fueron canceladas, Lucius Malfoy había sido despedido como gobernador de la escuela por lo que su hijo ya no pavoneaba la escuela, y Ginny estaba de buen humor, sonriendo alegremente y riendo con sus amigos.

Muy pronto, era hora de ir a casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Eliana, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley, menos Percy, obtuvieron un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en las que se les permitió hacer magia antes de las vacaciones. Jugaron Exploding Snap, lanzaron el último de los fuegos artificiales Filibuster de Fred y George, y practicaron desarmando mutuamente por medio de la magia.

Estaban casi en King's Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.

"Ginny, ¿qué viste que hiciera Percy que no te pidió que le dijeras a nadie?"

"Oh, eso." dijo Ginny, riéndose. "Bueno, Percy tiene novia."

Todos la miraron fijamente mientras Fred dejaba caer una pila de libros sobre la cabeza de George. "¿Qué?"

"¿Una chica real?" preguntó Ron.

"Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater." dijo Ginny. "Es a él a quien le estaba escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Él la ha estado conociendo en toda la escuela en secreto. Un día me acerqué a ellos besándose en un salón de clases vacío. Estaba tan molesto cuando ella, ya sabes, atacó no se burle de él, ¿quieres?"

"No soñaría con eso." dijo Fred, mirando como si la Navidad hubiera llegado temprano.

"Definitivamente no." dijo George, riendo.

"¡Yo tenía razón!" exclamó Eliana a Fred y George, dándoles una sonrisa brillante.

El Expreso de Hogwarts disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo. Harry sacó su pluma y un poco de pergamino y se volvió hacia Eliana, Ron y Hermione.

"Esto se llama un número de teléfono." le dijo a Ron, garabateándolo a escondidas y entregándole el pergamino. "Le dije a tu padre cómo usar un teléfono el verano pasado, lo sabrá. Llámame a los Dursley, ¿vale? No puedo soportar otros dos meses con Dudley solo para hablar con..."

"Tu tía y tu tío estarán orgullosos, ¿no es así?" dijo Hermione mientras bajaban del tren y se unieron a la multitud hacia la barrera encantada. "¿Cuándo escuchan lo que hiciste este año?"

"¿Orgullosos?" dijo Harry. "¿Estás loca? ¿Todas esas veces pude haber muerto y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos..."

Y juntos caminaron a través de la puerta de entrada al mundo muggle.


End file.
